Gantz Files
by greenwyvern
Summary: Florian Nouhaud, un jeune de dix-neuf ans, est percuté par un véhicule alors qu'il rentrait chez lui à vélo. À son réveil, il se retrouve dans un vieil appartement lillois et pour survivre, il devra participer à une inexplicable chasse aux extraterrestres aux côtés de compagnons d'infortune. Que cache donc la chambre de la sphère noire?
1. Quelque part à Lille

Les ténèbres s'évanouissent et j'ouvre les yeux. Sérieusement... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? Les formes autour de moi sont trop floues, je n'y vois absolument rien.

-Monsieur! Monsieur, ça va?

Ça y est. C'est clair. Je me trouve dans un petit appartement, pas des plus accueillants et assez impersonnel. Tout est assez blanc ou gris, et il fait encore nuit. Un type à moustache, aux cheveux grisonnants et avec un imperméable me secoue le bras. Mes jambes tentent un mouvement mal amorcé sur un vieux parquet gris et sale, parquet sur lequel une lumière artificielle ne se reflète que par endroits. Je lève la tête. C'est difficile, et je suis ébloui. Devant moi, cinq personnes, en plus de l'homme à l'imperméable. Une femme assez grande se tient derrière lui, avec ce qui semble être sa petite fille. J'ai un peu trop mal aux yeux pour clairement distinguer les deux autres, au fond. De quoi je me souviens? Ah oui... La voiture. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je suis... Je suis à l'hôpital?

-Attendez monsieur, il va falloir se lever d'abord... Voilà, accrochez-vous...

Non, ma question est idiote, je ne suis pas à l'hôpital. Malgré le côté terne de toutes les choses qui m'entourent, pas question de recevoir des soins palliatifs. On dirait plutôt vaguement mon premier logement, quand j'étais encore en études. Pourtant je me souviens du choc... De la lumière... Et de mon cou, broyé.

Après avoir été à terre, enfin, j'arrive à me stabiliser. Avec l'aide de celui qui m'a interpellé, je me rétablis et me lève, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

-Quel est cet endroit?

L'homme me fixe d'un air perplexe. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en mesure de me répondre. Oui, ça se voit à son regard: lui non plus ne sait pas. La femme derrière lui est en train de rassurer la gamine, et soudain j'aperçois mieux les deux personnes du fond. Un chauve avec une sacrée barbe, en chemise à carreaux, et une gothique aux cheveux violets, avec une mèche rose. Ils ont l'air tous les deux plus jeunes que le mec à moustache, mais aussi plus vieux et plus grands physiquement que moi. Malgré tout, je ne leur donne pas trente ans. Vingt-cinq chacun tout au plus. C'est bizarre, mais on dirait qu'ils portent quelque chose au cou, avec des espèces de boulons au niveau du menton. Je suis tellement absorbé par mes observations que j'en oublie le pauvre homme qui m'a apporté son aide.

-C'est bon, ça va aller... Bon... Vous aussi, vous étiez laissé pour mort?

Je regarde le type d'un air hébété. Laissé pour mort, comment ça? Maintenant que j'y pense, je respire bien, je sens l'air pénétrer mes poumons et je vois même la buée que je produis, entre moi et mon interlocuteur... Alors que c'est pourtant impossible. J'ai nettement vu le véhicule foncer vers moi. J'ai senti la douleur imprimée sur mon corps. Et mon intuition me dit que je n'ai forcément pas pu m'en sortir.

-Bon, commença rudement le bonhomme à l'imperméable, c'est pas tout ça mon gars mais il va falloir que vous nous parliez! Dites-nous tout, vous vous appelez comment?

L'intonation était encourageante, mais stricte, avec une pointe de sécheresse. Cette personne, maintenant que je la voyais mieux, avec son visage carré et ses traits burinés, travaillait très certainement dans les ordres ou un truc du genre. Je ne savais pas exactement dans quelle situation je me trouvais, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas se présenter, si ça pouvait me permettre d'en savoir plus.

-Pas la peine de le brusquer, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Il a sûrement encore l'instant précis d'avant sa mort en tête, pas étonnant qu'il aie du mal à s'exprimer.

-Dites donc mademoiselle, est-ce que je me suis permis d'interrompre vos explications hasardeuses quand vous et votre compère, vous nous avez sorti vos conneries sur des extraterrestres et vos points à obtenir? Hein? Donc si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'essaie d'en savoir plus sur notre dernier venu! Pour voir s'il n'y a pas un point commun entre tous nos cas, vous saisissez?

-C'est peine perdue, dit le chauve d'une voix monocorde. Gantz prend les gens au hasard. Des fois, il se trompe et il prend même des animaux. Enfin... Demandez-lui son nom si ça vous chante, ça ne va pas plus arranger nos affaires.

-Je... Je m'appelle Florian Nouhaud, dis-je en relevant une de mes mèches noires tombantes... Et maintenant, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on fait ici?

Ils me regardent tous un long moment, sauf la mère, à genoux, qui est en train d'enlacer la gamine, étouffant des pleurs de plus en plus intenses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette folie, mais j'ai bien l'intention de rester une part active des événements. Ne jamais laisser les autres décider pour toi, c'est ce que me disait toujours mon père. Finalement, c'est l'énervé qui reprend la parole.

-Ce que nous faisons ici? On en sait rien... Tout ce que je sais, dit-il en désignant la fenêtre, c'est qu'on est à Lille, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte grâce à la magnifique vue qu'on peut avoir. Et, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, je n'ironise pas du tout, jeune homme. Regardez.

Je me rapproche des fenêtres qu'il désigne. Elles ont une vieille armature en bois. La peinture blanche est craquelée par endroits, mais fort heureusement le panorama est assez large pour qu'on y voie bien le terrain qui est en contrebas. Il y a des bâtiments à colonnes un peu dorés. Les enseignes commerciales luxueuses sont perceptibles, grâce aux lueurs orangées des réverbères. Une bijouterie, un bistrot, mais au dehors, personne.

-C'est la Vieille Bourse, vous connaissez? J'ai l'impression qu'on doit être quelque part au-dessus d'un hôtel, ou quelque chose de semblable.

-Comment ça, "quelque chose de semblable"? Vous n'êtes pas sorti vérifier?

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends. Je me trouvais à Roubaix, et maintenant, me voici à Lille! La mère débordée tourne la tête pour me répondre, et sa petite pleure toujours.

-On... On a bien essayé de sortir, mais vous... Oh, vous n'allez pas me croire, mais on ne peut pas vraiment toucher les murs.

-Exactement, et ni les portes, sauf une, pour des toilettes, dit d'une voix énergique le rigide à moustache. Et nos charmants kidnappeurs ont eu la bonne idée d'insonoriser le bâtiment! Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, car nos téléphones ne fonctionnent pas non plus! Pour couronner le tout, ça doit faire plusieurs heures qu'on s'égosille pour s'en aller d'ici! On a cogné sur tout ce qu'on pouvait, essayé de hurler des choses aux voisins ou aux passants mais rien! On est à deux doigts de perdre notre calme! Sauf les deux, là.

L'homme à moustache fixe à présent d'un air sévère le chauve et la gothique. Visiblement, il s'est passé quelque chose avant mon arrivée.

-Une histoire grotesque... Un discours grandiloquent sur le fait qu'on soit vraisemblablement piégés.

-C'est la vérité, dit la gothique. Libre à vous d'y croire ou pas, mais vous ne pouvez pas imposer à ce garçon votre vision des choses ni nous faire passer pour des fous.

-Laisse, lâcha son compagnon dans un flegme las. De toute manière, ils n'écoutent jamais et à chaque fois, ça finit dans un bain de sang.

-Des menaces? Vous me menacez? Ah! Je crois qu'une fois sortis d'ici vous allez avoir affaire à moi! En quinze ans de carrière, jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais, je ne me suis fait menacer par des espèces de loubards paumés de votre espèce! Vos âneries sont à peu près aussi crédibles que la couleur de ses cheveux! Vous vous prenez pour quoi, pour une aubergine?

Un son grésillant vient interrompre la litanie rageuse du moustachu, qui est resté la bouche ouverte un long moment. Le groupe s'écarte, et j'aperçois alors ce qui se trouvait derrière eux. C'est une grande sphère noire. Je ne sais pas en quoi elle est faite mais elle est haute d'au moins un mètre, et c'est aussi la source du bruit qui a interrompu les débats. Il ne me faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour identifier l'air qui est joué, malgré la fréquence d'émission de mauvaise qualité.

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien..._

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal... Tout ça m'est bien égal..._

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien..._

_C'est payé, balayé, oublié, je me fous du passé..._

_Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allumé le feu..._

_Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs, je n'ai plus besoin d'eux..._

_Balayé les amours avec leurs trémolos..._

_Balayé pour toujours..._

_Je repars à zéro..._

CLANG! Après une interruption brutale de la musique, j'ai vu trois bras mécaniques ouvrir la sphère, un à l'arrière et deux sur les côtés... Comment est-ce possible? Sur ces bras mécaniques sont disposés... Des fusils? Non, ça ressemble davantage à des jouets en plastique gris sur le stand de présentation d'un grand magasin, mais quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir?! Qu'est-ce... C'est des conneries tout ça! Une mise en scène, oui! Un attrape-nigaud mis en place par des producteurs télé! C'est une caméra cachée, hein? Si c'est ça le dernier moyen que ce foutu pays a trouvé pour divertir les simplets en augmentant mes impôts, je souhaite signaler mon désaccord!

Le vieux moustachu n'est vraiment pas à l'aise, visiblement. La mère, elle aussi, affronte bien des difficultés avec sa fille, qui est à présent à peu près aussi audible qu'un album de Claude François.

-OUIN! Je veux rentrer à la maison!

-Chérie, s'il te plaît, calme-toi! Maman va tout arranger... On va rentrer à la maison, et après, on regardera Les 101 Dalmatiens ensemble avec un bon chocolat...

Le chaos est devenu incontrôlable dans la pièce. On a le sergent Pringles qui pète un plomb, la mère désemparée et la môme qui produit beaucoup trop d'ultrasons pour son tout petit corps. En clair, rien ne va. Même les deux autres blasés qui ont tenté de raisonner tout ce beau monde affichent une mine décrépie.

-S'il vous plaît, commença la demoiselle aux mèches aubergine, on a plus beaucoup de temps. Prenez tous les valises à vos noms et allez vous changer dans la salle de bains.

-Maryse, commença le chauve, les instructions.

Et en effet, un bien étrange message s'était affiché sur la sphère, en lettres bleues électroluminescentes. Je n'arrivais pas à raisonner correctement. Tout ne paraissait à présent être qu'une vaste blague, mais en même temps, j'avais une sorte d'intuition. L'étrange et inexplicable intuition que je n'étais pas prêt de rentrer chez moi. Je me penchais un peu plus vers les lettres, et je constatais assez vite une typographie particulière et espacée. Les "s" avaient visiblement été remplacés par des "5". On pouvait lire ceci, si on plissait bien les yeux.

_Votre bande de larve5 va devoir trouver et buter ce type._

_5'iou plaît, m'5ieur5 dame5._

_Le martien Pétote._

Une sorte de photographie d'identité judiciaire accompagnait cette mention. Dessus, on apercevait le visage d'une créature horrible semblant tout droit sortie d'un film de science-fiction. L'être en question avait de petits yeux noirs et un visage bouffi, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une pomme de terre. Je continuais ma lecture.

_5igne5 particulier5:_

_Il a de5 tubercule5 partout 5ur le corp5._

_Il aime:_

_Le5 pétote5. Le5 vraie5 valeur5._

_5a phra5e préférée:_

_Ma vie est une pétote._

-Euh, dis-je en me rapprochant de la punkette, le "martien pétote"?

-Ce sont des surnoms génériques attribués aux aliens. Gantz essaie de faire passer ça pour un jeu, mais la vérité est bien plus dure. Nous sommes en réalité obligés de tuer ces créatures pour survivre, et crois-moi, elles n'ont rien d'irréel. Moi aussi, j'ai cru à une plaisanterie quand je suis arrivée ici avec mon époux pour la première fois. Je ne te demande pas de croire. Simplement...

Elle me tourne le dos et se penche vers un des bras mécaniques, semblant chercher quelque chose. Elle porte un jean moulant, et ses hanches, rehaussées par des bottines en cuir marron, bougent merveilleusement bien. Je suis rempli d'excitation. Jeu télévisé ou pas, cette nana a un sacré cul.

-AÏE!

J'ai reçu une bonne claque à l'arrière de la tête. Je suis un peu sonné, mais c'est en tournant mon visage à grand-peine que je me rends compte que la claque vient du chauve, plus agacé que jamais, et plus grand que moi d'environ trente centimètres. Le regard noir que m'adresse le géant m'inquiète. Car oui, en le voyant de plus près, je me rends compte qu'il mesure au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit. Je me suis mis dans de sales draps, si j'en juge par son iris livide et exorbité. Les lèvres du géant s'articulent en une grimace à peine perceptible.

-Toi, tu t'avises surtout pas de mater ma femme si tu veux rester en vie.

-PARDON?! Tu veux dire que... ENCORE UN QUI M'A MATÉE?!

Elle s'est retournée à ces mots, les joues en feu. La jeune femme a pris des airs de harpie, et m'a fichu une seconde claque. Bon, un chose est claire, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire ici, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire est que cette soirée ne commence pas très bien.

-Ridicule, enchaîna la furie, et moi qui comptais t'aider... Vous les mecs -oh, je ne parle pas de toi mon chou-, vous êtes tous pareils, des porcs libidineux qui perdent quatre-vingt pour cent de leur QI dès qu'ils voient des fesses ou des nichons! C'est lamentable... Tu n'auras qu'à crever tout seul!

Sur ces mots, elle m'a lancé une mallette métallique au bas-ventre, ce qui m'a coupé le souffle. Sur la mallette, il y avait écrit "Cour5ier Florian" avec la même typographie bizarre que celle affichée sur l'écran de la sphère noire.

Puis, la gothique s'est penchée vers la mère et la petite fille, en prenant le plus grand soin possible à m'ignorer.

-Bon, madame, j'ai vu du côté gauche les mallettes pour vous et votre fille... Je sais que c'est invraisemblable, mais cette fois je vous demande vraiment de me faire confiance. Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à insister autant s'il s'agissait d'une farce. Prenez ces mallettes, et allez dans la salle de bains toutes les deux.

-Oui... D'accord, répondit la mère d'une voix qui tremblotait légèrement.

Cette réponse satisfaisante obtenue, la punkette s'agenouilla encore plus bas pour parler à la petite fille. Je ne saurais dire pour quelle raison, mais il me semblait déceler chez cette jeune femme une sorte d'instinct maternel, peut-être plus prononcé encore que celui de la mère.

-Et toi mon ange, fais ce que ta maman te dit et tout se passera bien, d'accord?

-Snif... D'accord, madame...

-Allez, viens, conclut alors la mère, on fait ce qu'elle a dit.

Puis, elles disparurent toutes les deux, mallettes à la main, dans un couloir sur la droite que Maryse avait indiqué. Il ne restait plus que moi, le sergent Pringles, Maryse la punkette et le chauve flippant. Je voyais le sergent Pringles qui me dévisageait.

-Dites donc, vous ne manquez pas de culot! Pervers!

Alors là, c'était le comble. Le vieux grincheux qui jurait contre, je cite, ces deux jeunes "loubards" tout à l'heure se retournait soudainement contre moi. Tout ça pour un petit regard égaré. Je n'ai quand même pas choisi que ses fesses se placent pile au centre de mon champ de vision, si?

-Je... Je suis désolé, bredouillais-je en m'adressant à mes compagnons d'infortune d'une façon générale.

-Ah.

Le chauve avait poussé ce petit son. Et là, ce que je vis me sidéra complètement. Le haut de son crâne luisant avait disparu, absorbé par une sorte de laser qui émanait de la sphère. En fait, tout son visage disparaissait petit à petit. Sa bouche encore visible eut tout juste le temps d'une dernière phrase.

-La téléportation a commencé, à tout de suite mon sucre d'orge.

-Monsieur, dit la punkette en s'adressant au papy à moustache, je comprends votre réticence, mais il faut absolument que vous preniez votre mallette. Les filles, cria t-elle, changez-vous au plus vite!


	2. Verdrel

L'homme chauve a maintenant complètement disparu, de son crâne lisse à sa chemise à carreaux. Puis, c'est le tour de la petite fille. Je m'aperçois qu'elle porte une sorte de combinaison noire, on dirait du latex. Mais elle a aussi les deux mêmes boulons que le chauve et Maryse, maintenant. La gamine déboule dans la pièce principale en étant suivie et désintégrée par le laser, molécule après molécule. La mère hurle, sur ses talons, portant également la même espèce d'étrange combinaison noire.

-LOUANE! NON, LOUANE!

-Ne vous en faites pas, commença Maryse en essayant de calmer le jeu, mais le petit bruit blanc produit par le laser, en plus de l'angoisse, créait comme un voile sur les paroles de la jeune femme.

Sauf que juste à ce moment, la mère de la petite qui vidait l'air de ses poumons se mettait à disparaître elle aussi, de la plus petite mèche de cheveux jusqu'à ses pieds. À ce moment-là, j'ai paniqué. C'était comme si Dieu n'existait pas, comme si l'âme humaine était pesable au supermarché, et comme si la chair n'était qu'une suite de lignes de code. La réaction du sergent Pringles n'était pas non plus là pour m'apaiser car il se mettait lui aussi à crier comme un dément.

-C'EST UNE SIMULATION VIRTUELLE! C'EST ÇA, C'EST UN TRUC FAIT PAR CES PUTAIN DE CHINOIS!

Comme si le laser avait eu conscience de ces paroles, le vieux à l'imperméable fut le suivant à être touché, non sans émettre quelques vocalises supplémentaires. Je fixais alors Maryse d'un air paniqué.

-Lâche surtout pas la mallette, dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle disparut de la même façon que les autres, en moins de cinq secondes. Comme un idiot, je me mis à serrer cette boîte métallique contre ma poitrine avec une force inouïe. À chaque seconde qui s'écoule, mes pulsations cardiaques augmentent en intensité. Je suis persuadé que je vais mourir. Je ferme les yeux.

Quand je les ouvre à nouveau, je suis abasourdi par ce que je vois. On est au beau milieu de la campagne, éclairés par des réverbères bien plus rudimentaires que leurs équivalents lillois. La longue route d'asphalte, cabossée de partout, va vers nulle part, c'est-à-dire que tout ce qu'on puisse voir du sombre horizon consiste en de petites maisons basses, un amas d'arbres et rien d'autre. Il fait encore plus froid que dans l'appartement. Je regarde autour de moi. Tous les autres sont là aussi, alors que s'est-il passé? Le chauve commence à parler d'une voix tout juste audible, et nous fait signe de nous approcher.

-Bon, je vois que deux ont enfin mis leurs combinaisons, c'est parfait. Maintenant, vous restez là, dans un périmètre d'environ un kilomètre et vous ne cherchez pas à aller plus loin. Si besoin, vous vous cachez. Si jamais vous entendez un bip à vos oreilles, revenez tout de suite sur vos pas et attendez. Nous, on se charge de tout. Si tout le monde fait ce que ma femme et moi on dit...

-MEUH!

Si c'est ça la vie après la mort, Dieu a un curieux sens de l'humour. Une vache vient de meugler pour interrompre notre autoproclamé leader, qui affiche une expression déconfite.

-Ha! Vous faites le malin avec votre ton mystérieux, tonna le sergent Pringles, mais je vous vois venir à des kilomètres avec vos petits hommes verts! LA SAUCE NE PREND PAS!

-La ferme, pesta à mi-voix Maryse comme si quelque chose d'autre de plus dangereux que la vache s'amusait à nous espionner. Ce crétin va tout faire rater, s'il continue comme ça.

-JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON?

Et c'est reparti. Je décide de m'approcher des deux seules personnes qui me semblent censées dans cette soirée improbable, à savoir, la mère et la petite fille. La mère a un teint très pâle et se ronge les ongles. Son visage, bordé d'un chignon, exprime une sincère tension dont il est assez aisé de déceler l'origine.

-Vous... Vous allez bien?

Cette question était stupide, évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Je suppose que voir sa progéniture désintégrée par un laser sorti d'on ne sait où procure sa dose d'adrénaline pour les trente années à venir.

-Je sais pas... Je suis habillée comme Catwoman, en à peine plus décent. Il manque juste le masque et le fouet et c'est parfait, haha!

Je suis quelque peu rassuré. Cette femme conserve un sens de l'humour dans une situation pareille. Elle est beaucoup plus solide qu'elle en a l'air, en fin de compte. Le plus perturbé, finalement, c'est moi. Si on fait exception de l'autre maniaque à moustache.

-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais... Euh, vous faites vachement jeune, pour une maman. Votre fille a quel âge? Et... Et vous?

Et voilà, tu l'as dit. Je suis vraiment le roi des imbéciles. Elle rougit un peu, mais me répond franchement et sans détour.

-Non, y a pas de mal. J'ai vingt-trois ans. La petite, elle, elle fêtait ses sept ans il y a trois jours. On est en plein déménagement, en ce moment, et c'est un peu difficile pour elle de dire au revoir à son quartier. À sa forêt, à sa maison, à ses anciens copains.

-Ah, ça, répondis-je, l'horreur des déménagements, ça me connaît. J'habitais en Seine-et-Marne avant d'emménager à Roubaix. Un coin un peu rural, comme ici.

-Ah oui? C'était bien?

Une question assez difficile qu'elle a choisi, la bougresse. J'ai des bribes d'enfance qui me reviennent. Les senteurs des bois, la forêt de Crécy. Les rires, beaucoup de rires, l'insouciance. Les champs, plein de champs. Les défis débiles qu'on se lançait avec les autres mômes du quartier. La bonne heure et demie de voiture qu'il fallait supporter pour atteindre la zone commerciale, et ainsi espérer savourer une glace. De drôles de sentiments m'envahissent. Pourtant, malgré ma bonne volonté, tout reste un peu flou.

-J'en ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs, je suis parti de là-bas à neuf ans et demi. J'avais un oncle malade qui habitait en ville, dans le Nord, et la famille a voulu être au plus proche de lui. Aujourd'hui, ben... Haha, j'ai perdu les deux on dirait. Mon oncle, mais aussi une grande partie de mon enfance. Mais du peu que j'ai en tête, je me plais à croire que c'était cool.

Elle m'adresse un sourire radieux. C'est dingue, quand même, ce que la vie peut apporter comme rencontres. Bon, certes, c'est pas dans les meilleures circonstances du monde, mais...

-PUTAIN, ATTENTION!

Je me retourne en un instant. Une petite chose brune avec de grands yeux noirs vient de bondir vers le chauve. En une fraction de seconde, le gars dégaina alors deux petits pistolets gris en forme de jouets, pour en presser ensuite de chaque main chacune des gâchettes. L'être minuscule explosa dans les airs, éparpillant une grande masse de sang noir, sur nous six, en nous laissant dans la confusion la plus totale.

-IL DOIT Y EN AVOIR D'AUTRES, RESTEZ SUR VOS GARDES!

Au moment où il avait dit ça, on entendit un cri de douleur de l'homme moustachu. Mais que s'était-il passé?

-AH! UNE DE CES SALOPERIES M'A MORDU LE PIED!

Et en effet, le vieil individu agitait frénétiquement sa jambe, pour en éjecter un être singulièrement affreux, agrippé par les dents à sa chaussure de marche. On le voyait mieux, maintenant. C'était la même petite chose brune qui avait explosé devant nos yeux, avec un corps terreux jaune crème parsemé de petites pustules noires. La chose était dotée de bras et de jambes, qui semblaient toutefois trop petites pour supporter son corps. Mais ce qui était véritablement le plus perturbant, c'était ça. Deux grands yeux noirs, écarquillés, qui éloignaient définitivement une origine naturelle à ce truc hideux.

-Je vais la descendre, commença le chauve.

-Non, dit Maryse, arrête, tu vas toucher sa jambe en même temps! Il faut à tout prix trouver une autre solution!

-CRÈVE, SALOPERIE, CRÈVE!

Le vieux réussit enfin à faire lâcher prise à la créature, en l'écrasant ensuite à l'aide de violents coups de pied, provoquant de nouvelles et terribles éclaboussures. La petite fille se remit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, et je ne pus pour ma part m'empêcher de vomir. Quoi que ça ait été, cette chose était un être vivant, j'en avais la ferme intuition. On voyait clairement ce qui ressemblait à un foie et à une vésicule biliaire, parmi les restes de ce qui se trouvait à terre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'en étais sûr, tout ça n'était pas juste un jeu. Il y avait autre chose là-dessous, et je pris la décision d'accorder ma confiance au chauve et à sa compagne.

-Dites, demandais-je au chauve, il va se passer quoi après?

Il regardait la bouillie qui gisait sur le bitume avec un air de franc mépris. C'était comme s'il était dans un autre monde, et cela prit un certain temps avant qu'il ne réponde à ma question.

-Déjà, commença t-il, mets ta combi et on en reparlera après. Tu vois les champs, là? Il sont assez hauts pour que tu te désapes. Tu dois te foutre complètement à poil, hein? Garde pas tes sous-vêtements sur toi, ça fera foirer l'effet d'enflement. Bref, vas-y, tant qu'on est encore tranquilles.

-Hein?

-Tu veux survivre ou pas, dugland? Oui? Alors écoute ce que je te dis!

J'ouvrais la mallette où figurait l'inscription "Cour5ier Florian" après un long moment d'hésitation.

Dedans, il y avait cette sorte de combinaison en latex dont étaient déjà vêtues la femme au chignon et sa fille. En voyant le haut du costume, avec ces boulons caractéristiques, je compris alors que le chauve et la gothique portaient la même, mais sous leurs vêtements. Peut-être que, avec un peu de chance, sans avoir l'air trop ridicule, je pourrais faire la même chose...

-T'attends le dégel? GROUILLE-TOI!

-Ah... Oui!

Je me hâte vers l'énorme champ de blé qui est tout proche, en prenant garde à poser une distance raisonnable entre moi et le groupe. Putain de soirée de merde, tu m'y reprendras pas à rouler à vélo entre Roubaix et Tourcoing à vingt-deux heures passées! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que ce qui m'arrive a un sens... Peut-être que, je suis simplement puni pour le genre de vie que j'ai mené? Et peut-être aussi, que ces champs étranges sont une sorte de purgatoire? Non, je suis en train de m'affoler pour rien. Et puis, j'ai jamais cru à ces conneries.

Soudain, lors de ma traversée, je vois un panneau au loin. Intrigué pour savoir où nous sommes précisément, je m'approche beaucoup plus près. Il est écrit "VERDREL" en lettres grasses et capitales. Je n'ai aucune fichue idée de l'endroit précis où ça se trouve, si c'est encore dans la région ou pas. Ou si c'est juste un panneau créé par mon imagination en quête de rationalité.

L'ambiance a changé du tout au tout. Alors que j'enlève ma veste verte et mon t-shirt, j'entends des aboiements au loin. C'est assez rassurant d'un côté, ça veut dire qu'il existe encore des formes de vie tout à fait connues, ici. Je ne veux plus voir ces immondes patates, si on peut toutefois les appeler ainsi. Peu confiant, j'enlève maintenant mon pantalon et puis mes chaussettes, et enfin mon caleçon.

-Pétote!

-Hein?

J'ai cru entendre un bruit suraigu. Je ne suis pas spécialement rassuré, d'autant plus que je suis totalement à poil dans un champ de blé où je sens le vent froid me caresser les parties. Rester calme devient un objectif difficile à atteindre. La pression monte. Je sens la sueur perler sur ma nuque. Ce petit signal sonore, que j'ai clairement perçu, me suffit à craindre pour ma vie. Je réussis à vite enfiler le bas du costume et à me carapater du champ à toute vitesse, avec la mallette et le reste de la tenue spéciale contre mon corps.

-Hé, là, le bleu, dit alors le chauve d'un ton agacé, tu dois enfiler toute la combinaison, t'as pas pigé?

Je suis essoufflé quand j'arrive jusqu'à mes compagnons, avec le torse et les pieds nus. Ma terreur est encore vive, et je me félicite d'avoir couru aussi vite, je ne me pensais pas capable de tenir une distance aussi grande, d'ailleurs. Avec les poumons que j'ai... Un instant plus tard, sans doute à en juger mon expression, ils comprennent enfin que quelque chose cloche.

-Laisse-moi deviner... Ils viennent de ce champ précis, c'est ça?

-Dommage qu'on aie cassé le radar de Loïc, pesta Maryse, on aurait pu les capter illico!

-Aucun problème chérie. On les bute tous et on rentre à la maison. Toi, là, dit alors le chauve en s'adressant au moustachu, tu sais te servir d'un flingue?

-Et comment, répondit le sergent Pringles, je suis policier, monsieur!

-Seigneur, on a un poulet... Bon, ça fera l'affaire. Maryse. File-lui de quoi. Et à l'autre empoté, aussi.

Elle sortit alors de la doublure de sa veste en cuir les mêmes deux petits pistolets en forme de jouets, ceux que le chauve avait utilisé, et elle en lança un au vieux policier, puis un à moi.

-Si tu les protèges, me dit Maryse en désignant du regard la nana au chignon et sa fille, je te pardonnerai d'avoir maté mon cul tout à l'heure. Au fait, pour tirer, c'est les deux gâchettes en même temps.

Et, sur ces mots plein de sagesse, elle me donna une tape à l'épaule en s'en allant dans le champ avec son mari et le policier. Alors que tous les trois s'éloignaient, la nana au chignon me sortit une phrase subtile.

-Euh... Vous avez pas un peu froid, comme ça?

-Ah, pa... Pardon! Je m'habille tout de suite!

Je sautillais alors comme un diable sur place pour essayer d'enfiler le haut du costume, puis de curieux gants et enfin, les bottes, le tout pourvu de ces étranges petits boulons, au pire un accessoire esthétique douteux ou au mieux un mécanisme inconnu, qui me serait sans doute d'une quelconque utilité pour rentrer chez moi par la suite.

-Alors, je ressemble à Catwoman?

-Pas vraiment, me répondit la gonzesse en étouffant un rire, plutôt à une sorte de cosmonaute ou à un Power Ranger.

-C'est rassurant.

-Non, je vous jure, vous êtes vraiment très élégant comme ça! Hihi!

Les choses prenaient une tournure étrange. Mes pitreries avaient même réussi à calmer la gamine. Histoire de me montrer gentleman jusqu'au bout et de faire la conversation, je décidais de poursuivre.

-Et, votre prénom à vous, c'est quoi? Moi, je m'appelle Florian.

-Je sais, je l'ai retenu, vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, dans l'appartement. Enchantée Florian! Moi c'est Gwendoline. Vous aussi, vous avez l'air plutôt jeune. À mon tour de vous demander, vous avez quel âge?

Par toutes les douilles que je me suis enfilé dans ma vie, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bouille adorable? Elle a un visage doux et en même temps taquin, sur lequel commencent à tomber ses fines mèches blondes claires. Ses pommettes sont hautes et son nez est légèrement aplati, ça lui donne un air sauvageon. Une physionomie particulière qui, en cet instant, me séduit. Quand je vois ces yeux pleins de lumière et de vie, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de coopérer.

-Dix-neuf ans et trois mois.

Mon annonce semblait l'avoir plongée dans un état passager de surprise. Puis, en plissant les yeux, elle étouffa encore un rire, plus cristallin que l'autre. Qu'avais-je bien pu dire pour la plonger dans un tel état?

Mon interlocutrice était là, hilare, sur une route perdue au milieu des champs. La situation était insolite. Même sa petite fille la regardait d'un air interloqué.

-Pardon, mais c'est juste qu'avec l'incident que tu as eu, avec cette fille aux cheveux violets, je t'imaginais un peu plus vieux! Oh! Je suis désolée, je peux te tutoyer, au moins?

C'était donc ça, la raison de son rire. J'étais beaucoup plus jeune que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Hésitant intérieurement, je décide finalement de prendre la remarque comme un compliment, en sentant mon ego grandir d'un coup. D'ailleurs, il n'y a peut-être pas que mon ego qui s'est mis à grandir d'un coup. La double allusion à mon éventuelle précocité me conforta encore plus dans mon raisonnement, tout en m'excitant davantage. J'essayais de me contrôler, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que je devais avoir mes chances avec elle, et j'espérais que ça ne se voyait pas trop, avec cette combinaison.

C'était très probable qu'elle soit seule à élever sa fille et je ne pensais plus qu'à lui faire l'amour. Peut-être qu'une place de partenaire attentionné était à combler dans sa vie, mais ça restait à vérifier avant de tenter toute approche.

-Bien sûr, oui... Pas de problème.

Nous parlâmes alors longtemps, très longtemps selon moi. C'était comme si les trois autres et cette histoire de martiens, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ennuyeux. J'apprenais quelques petites choses fort intéressantes la concernant, et mon hypothèse de la jeune mère célibataire fut confirmée dès qu'elle me parla du père de la gamine, qui était parti après avoir appris que sa petite amie était enceinte.

-Tu sais... Avec cette tenue, tu ressembles vraiment à un super-héros. T'es plutôt costaud, en plus, pour un petit jeune de ton âge. Tu fais du sport?

-Euh...

-PÉTOTE!

-Quoi? J'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit...

-Non, Gwendoline. C'est... C'est pas moi...

Mes battements de coeur furent accélérés d'un coup. J'étais tellement confus, à me frotter nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, que je n'ai pas remarqué la silhouette jaunâtre gigantesque qui s'avançait dangereusement vers nous, juste derrière Gwendoline. Bordel. C'est tout proche, et c'est plus moche que jamais. Pas de toute, c'était bien le "martien Pétote" que la sphère avait montré auparavant. Une espèce de touffe de poils sombre se trouve sur un gros ventre couleur mousseline, tacheté de pustules noires. De petits yeux obscurs et méchants nous fixent avec envie. Six gros tubercules violets sortent de son dos. La chose marchait lentement, mais elle était colossale, mesurant au moins deux fois la taille de la jeune mère. Que faire? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Je suis paralysé. Gwendoline se retourne, hurle et se fait attraper par la chose. Ses tubercules violets se collent à ses épaules et à ses chevilles, et commencent à la traîner vers une énorme bouche, pourvue de dents pointues et irrégulières. Elle hurle, hurle encore et hurle de plus belle.

-AH! AU SECOURS! AU SECOURS!

FSHHH!

Un des tubercules du monstre vient d'exploser.

Le policier, recouvert de sang, venait de revenir des champs, les deux autres derrière lui. Sauf qu'à la différence du sergent Pringles, eux étaient saufs.

En effet, le vieux moustachu boitait, à cause d'une jambe à moitié arrachée. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer là-bas? Étaient-ils allés si loin? Le chauve cria quelque chose.

-LE BLEU! TON FLINGUE, UTILISE TON FLINGUE!

Je m'exécute après avoir entendu cette instruction. Mais au moment où je tente de viser un des tubercules, le tubercule du dessous me désarme en me projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière. J'ai le souffle coupé.

-VOUZÊTPADCHÉNOU!

Qu'est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce monstre qui a produit un son pareil? Il est très différent des petites patates qui nous sautaient dessus. Je ne peux juste pas croire qu'il existe. Ni rien de tout ça, d'ailleurs.

-Ah... Ah...

Gwendoline gémit. Elle se fait à présent mâcher à l'intérieur de la créature.

-NOOON!

Je m'élance à nouveau, sans trop savoir ce que je fais. Mais c'est peine perdue. Je me fais encore éjecter par un tubercule.

-Pétote!

-Pétote!

-Pétote!

De petites pommes de terres agressives commencent à affluer par dizaines, puis par vingtaines, puis par milliers. Je n'ai absolument pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, je suis à moitié sonné. Je vois des choses sans aucun sens. Le bitume de la route cabossée explose par moments. À d'autres, je reçois du sang noir sur le visage.

-UWAAAH!

Mes yeux clignent et je vois très nettement le chauve tenter le corps-à-corps contre le monstre, alors que Maryse tire en faisant simultanément des esquives. Il donne un violent coup de poing au côté du visage du monstre, ce qui a pour effet de lui faire recracher Gwendoline.

-Kof! Kof!

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'est pas blessée... Cependant, un liquide bleu étrange commence à couler depuis les espèces de boulons. Dès lors, la combinaison de Gwendoline est passée d'un état enflé à un état tout à fait normal... Une minute. Le chauve n'avait-il pas parlé d'un phénomène d'enflement? Alors, ça amortirait les chocs?

Mes pensées sont interrompues par une nouvelle chute violente, qui produit des éclaboussures conséquentes, mais rouges cette fois. Une chute d'un corps à côté du mien, inerte.

Je tourne la tête pour mieux voir. Je crie. C'est le policier qui est mort juste à côté de moi, le visage tordu de douleur.

-Maman, crie la petite fille, maman!

Elle se précipite vers Gwendoline en marchant sur le bras du policier. La pauvre est à peine en train de se relever. Son chignon défait et son visage meurtri s'élèvent, tout doucement, avec l'aide de sa fille. J'ai à peine le temps de constater le décès de mon camarade qu'une des pommes de terres affreuses me saute au visage pour mordre mon nez à pleines dents.

-AAARGH!

Maryse donne alors un violent coup de pied sur la créature, qui fait un incroyable vol plané, pendant que son mari couvre Gwendoline et la petite Louane. Désorienté, je parviens enfin à me remettre en place, sur mes deux jambes.

-Ces saloperies! Elles sont trop nombreuses, et on était mal préparés! Mais crois-moi, si je pars en Enfer maintenant, hurla Maryse au-dessus des bruits des détonations et des cris des patates, je vais en emmener autant que possible avec moi!

-RAAAH!

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Le leader au système pileux défaillant venait de placer un puissant uppercut dans le ventre de la créature. Sa combinaison, à ce moment, avait eu le même gonflement étrange que pour Gwendoline. De plus, il y avait aussi eu des sortes de nervures volumineuses, juste avant l'impact, qui disparurent ensuite. L'horreur s'effondra alors, ses yeux noirs écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, tombant avec un son net et lourd, l'estomac complètement troué.

-Ma vie... Ma vie est une... Pétote, dit le monstre avant de succomber à ses blessures.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, le chauve et sa copine s'occupèrent des dernières patates en vie. Puis vint le calme absolu. Nous étions cinq, debout, parmi les cadavres de pommes de terre mutantes. Je reprenais mon souffle. Est-ce que c'était vraiment fini?

Visiblement, oui, c'était le cas. Mais encore fallait-il trouver le moyen de tous rentrer chez nous. Verdrel, je sais pas où c'est, mais c'est sûrement pas la porte à côté. La petite Louane n'osait même plus pleurer. Elle était trop sincèrement terrifiée, à voir son visage, pour émettre le moindre son.

Moi, je commençais à ressentir des picotements au niveau du nez, ça grattait et ça avait saigné fort, mais rien de trop méchant au moment présent. Gwendoline avait été entièrement épargnée, physiquement en tout cas. Au niveau psychologique, c'était autre chose. Se faire gober vivante par une pomme de terre géante ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir.

Quant à Maryse et à son compagnon, ils semblaient intacts eux aussi, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus de quelques secondes pour se fixer sur cette question, car on entendit bientôt une plainte rauque, et le chauve tomba à genoux.

-Putain... Ils m'ont niqué les muscles, sérieux... J'ai encore besoin d'entraînement.

-Chéri, ne t'en fais pas! Tu as assuré! Tu as assuré comme un Dieu! Oh, seigneur... Comme je suis soulagée... Tu... Tu ne peux pas savoir...

-Laisse Jésus en dehors de ça, tu veux? Il est sympa, mais je tiens pas à ce qu'il nous tienne la chandelle. Et j'ai pas assuré. Enfin, pas tant que ça, j'veux dire. Si Loïc avait été là...

-Il aurait foncé dans le tas avec la bécane, dit Maryse avec un léger rire.

-Tu comprends pas. On aurait pu éviter que tous ces gens qui arrivaient dans la pièce avec nous y passent. On les aurait tous sauvés, à trois. Mais sans lui, on est à peu près aussi efficaces que les distributeurs de capotes à la sortie des pharmacies. Sans lui, Maryse, on empêchera jamais plus rien.

Il y eut un grand silence. Maryse et son mec regardaient aux alentours, alertes, comme s'ils craignaient qu'il y ait encore quelque chose.

-Pourquoi, commençais-je, pourquoi vous restez tous plantés, là?

-Le transfert devrait avoir commencé, dit le chauve. Problème, on est toujours là.

-Le transfert?

-Après ça, on est censés retourner dans l'appartement où tu t'es réveillé, et c'est à ce moment précis où on peut rentrer chez nous.

-C'est... C'est n'importe quoi, sanglota Gwendoline.

-Je te le fais pas dire, reprit le leader. Mais ce sont les règles de Gantz, et on est obligés d'y obéir. Gantz, c'est cette boule noire à la con. On te donne une cible qui s'affiche à l'écran, tu la localises, tu l'abats et tu obtiens ton droit de partir, c'est tout, point barre, on en sait pas plus. Le reste, c'est des théories. Et aussi, on peut être rappelés pour recommencer ce genre de nuit à n'importe quel moment, vous imaginez? Sauf qu'à chaque fois, c'est le même bordel. Ça fait bientôt deux ans qu'on est bloqués dans cette situation stupide à être rappelés systématiquement dans cet appartement pourri.

-Maman, appela Louane, dis, maman...

-Qu... Quoi mon coeur? Maman est très, très fatiguée. Alors s'il te plaît...

-Comment il marche le jeu?

Quand Maryse et son compagnon se retournèrent vers l'enfant, assise en tailleur dans un coin près de sa mallette, à quelques mètres de la mare de sang, ils eurent comme une épiphanie. La petite tenait dans ses mains un appareil noir curieux, qui ressemblait effectivement à une console de jeux, en utilisant ses doigts ronds de façon nerveuse.

-Petite, dit Maryse, ce n'est pas un jeu que tu as là... C'est un radar! Exactement semblable au radar de Loïc! T'en penses quoi mon chou?

-Parfait, ça. Si il en reste encore un, ça va nous l'afficher.

-Euh, hé, fais-je en amorçant un geste vers le chauve, est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe, au juste?

Le couple infernal se tourne vers moi avec des airs de tueurs. Ils semblaient embêtés par ma question mais après tout, j'arrivais seulement dans ce monde, et je peinais encore à le croire.

-Des fois, il arrive que la cible affichée par Gantz ne suffise pas. C'est quand d'autres extraterrestres infestent une zone, on est systématiquement obligés de tous les buter, dit Maryse.

-Super, répondis-je. Et donc, vous faites ça depuis deux ans? Et puis, pourquoi cette boule noire s'appelle "Gantz"? C'est vous qui l'avez appelée comme ça?

-On a pas le temps de parler, lâcha le leader, venez.

On s'est mis à marcher à cinq dans le froid, sur les talons du chauve qui fixait intensément l'écran du radar, qu'il tenait fermement entre ses deux mains. Même sa pauvre femme n'osait rien lui dire. On avançait à bon rythme, mais les minutes semblaient comme suspendues. Le ciel devenait à peine moins sombre, clairsemé de nuages laissant voir un croissant de lune. On avait parcouru quelques minutes le bitume endommagé pour finalement s'engager sur un petit chemin de terre boueux, plus loin. Splotch, splotch. Quelques meuglements bovins s'ajoutèrent à la procession. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin arrivés à notre objectif, nous vîmes un corps de ferme en vieille pierre, à peine éclairé par une misérable petit poteau.

-Chéri, dit Maryse, t'es sûr que c'est là? Y a aucun bruit, j'aime pas ça. J'aime pas ça du tout.

-Le radar est formel, il faut entrer dans le bâtiment. Suivez-moi et restez sur vos gardes, pour le coup, il faut vraiment qu'on reste groupés.

En plus de la demeure, il y avait deux ailes à cette ferme, servant sûrement à stocker des marchandises. C'est du côté gauche que notre leader nous emmenait, marchant à pas feutrés.

-D'après le radar, dit-il à voix basse, c'est là qu'il y en a le plus, même si j'en vois aussi dans la maison. On a peut-être une opportunité de rentrer chez nous si on en abat un grand nombre.

Il pousse une vieille porte en bois, qui a le malheur de grincer. Fort heureusement, rien ni personne ne semble vouloir interrompre notre progression. Nous arrivons alors dans un lieu terriblement sombre, humide, mais bien plus éclairé qu'à l'extérieur malgré tout. Une demi-dizaine de vieilles ampoules, pendues parfois par un unique et ridicule câble, nous servent la lumière nécessaire pour distinguer de nombreux sacs de patates. Les étagères en bois sont nombreuses, et on trouve quelques morceaux de tubercules par terre, de sinistre mémoire.

-Celles-là, elles n'ont pas l'air vivantes, chuchota Maryse. Tu es certain qu'on ne s'est pas trompés?

Et là, à cet instant précis, horreur. On entend un sifflement, et on voit tout de suite après une personne vêtue d'un chapeau de paille et d'une salopette. La silhouette s'est déplacée assez loin de nous, dans le fond d'une des allées, portant une caisse pour l'acheminer vers un des autres compartiments, hors de notre champ de vision. Sérieusement, ça craint. On s'est introduits chez des propriétaires terriens qui essaient juste de faire fonctionner leur ferme, et vu comme on est habillés, on risque d'être emmenés au poste. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est un peu tard pour porter un chapeau, surtout en paille et à cette période de l'année.

-Restez ici, dit le chauve.

Puis, il appuya sur un petit bouton du radar, et après qu'un petit champ électrique soit apparu autour de lui, il devint complètement invisible. Maryse mit alors sa main contre ma bouche pour étouffer mon exclamation de stupeur. Et en tendant l'oreille, on entendit les pas de notre camarade s'avancer dans le couloir. Soudain, une détonation et un cri étrange. Le chauve réapparut quelques secondes plus tard devant nous, nous faisant signe de continuer, sans nous donner plus d'informations.


	3. Un enfer de céréales

-C'est bon, tonna notre leader, vous pouvez venir. J'ai compris ce qui se passait ici, on va pouvoir niquer ces saloperies à la source.

-Minute, répondit Maryse, c'en était un?

Notre petit groupe progresse pour arriver au croisement où le pauvre paysan avait disparu. Et là, je dois porter la main à la bouche pour me retenir de gerber. Cet homme à la salopette, que nous entendions siffloter gaiement l'instant précédent, a été décapité. Sa tête n'a pas de peau à proprement parler, mais des grains de maïs, espacés d'un cerne terreux. Sur les côtés de ses joues jusqu'à son menton, il y a des sortes de branchies durcies. Minute... C'était un alien, ça? Je m'approche.

-Non, me retient Gwendoline, Florian!

Je suis penché vers la tête. À voir sa fine bouche ouverte et sa langue verte, on se rend vite compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je renonce définitivement à croire que c'est un intermittent du spectacle déguisé. Toutefois, il y a quelque chose qui me gêne. Je me tourne vers Maryse, qui n'a pas l'air plus choquée que ça maintenant qu'elle a découvert le cadavre. Rien ne tourne rond dans leur attitude.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est normal pour vous deux, de les tuer? Est-ce qu'ils sont tous mauvais? Celui-ci avait juste l'air d'un fermier... Comment ça se fait qu'il faille tous les tuer? Est-ce... Ces trucs veulent toujours détruire?

-Moins tu te poses de questions, mieux ça vaudra, répondit le chauve. On les considère par défaut comme des dangers, sinon, on peut simplement dire adieu à notre foyer, nos amis et le peu de gens qu'on aime de façon générale. En ce qui me concerne, je crains moins le danger parce que j'ai pas d'amis. Et ma famille, c'est juste ma femme et c'est tout, comme ma mère est partie le mois dernier.

-Tu avais un ami, commença Maryse, et moi aussi... Nous avions un ami.

Je vis notre leader fixer Maryse d'un regard dur, comme si des années lumières les séparaient du commun des mortels. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose de grave, pendant ces deux années, où ils étaient prisonniers de cet appartement lillois. Prisonniers de cette boule noire.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut commencer le nettoyage. Vous voyez toutes ces pommes de terre autour de nous? Ce sont elles, là, tous les points verts signalés sur mon radar. Pourtant, vous voyez bien qu'elles ressemblent à des patates normales.

-Et elles le sont, dis-je d'un air sarcastique, non?

-Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'ils les cultivent et qu'à la récolte ils foutent un produit chelou dessus, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elles s'incarnent et nous attaquent. On a déjà vu des cas pareils avec une ferme à Loos. Le truc, c'est que c'était une autre équipe qui était sur le coup, mais ils ont pu envoyer la vidéo sur notre serveur. Ils ont perdu trois mecs face à cette carotte géante, et pourtant ils étaient mieux préparés que nous.

-Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi ils font ça?

-Qui?

-Mais... Les... Les extraterrestres, je veux dire, quel intérêt est-ce qu'ils peuvent avoir à contaminer des pommes de terre ou des carottes pour les transformer en monstres? À quoi ça les avance?

-Sais pas, répondit le chauve, peut-être qu'ils ont même pas conscience que ce qu'ils font est dangereux pour nous. Ou alors, on peut également considérer qu'ils préparent une légion pour envahir la Terre. Le résultat est le même, ça nous met en danger. En tout cas, faites ce que je vous dis.

Il prit une inspiration.

-Balancez tous les sacs de patates à terre et tirez dessus. Si vous ne me croyez pas, prenez vos flingues et pointez les sur ça.

Il venait de sortir une des pommes de terre d'un des sacs. Il se tourna de dos pour nous montrer le pistolet, et je remarquais alors la présence d'un petit moniteur sur l'arrière. C'était très étrange. Quand le chauve braquait la pomme de terre avec son arme, le moniteur affichait une vue aux rayons X, comme avec certains appareils médicaux perfectionnés. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant, mais j'étais trop terrifié avec le martien Pétote pour pleinement le constater.

-Vous voyez, là? Comment est-ce que vous expliquez qu'il y ait un putain de coeur dans cette patate?

L'écran affichait en blanc ce qui ressemblait effectivement à un coeur humain en pleine activité. De petits vaisseaux sanguins étaient même visibles, formant un ensemble complexe.

-C'est complètement fou... Vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu'on peut le faire? Et pourquoi à terre, demanda Gwendoline, alors que... Oh.

-Si on tire sur les murs, le bâtiment s'effondre sur nous, répondit notre chef improvisé, agacé.

Commença alors une longue entreprise de destruction des pommes de terres infectées. Même la petite Louane, sept ans, fut gratifiée d'un flingue pour nous aider à faire exploser les sacs jetés à terre, dans une envolée de sang goudronneux.

Une fois l'opération achevée, notre chef nous félicita et on fit la même chose, tous ensemble, dans l'autre aile de la ferme, qui contenait des volailles mutantes à trois yeux et grandes de quatre-vingt centimètres. Tout se passa sans accroc, si on met de côté le fait que Maryse ait dû tuer deux autres employés de la ferme, avec leur peau de maïs. Une sensation étrange parcourait mon estomac. Je voulais repousser le plus possible le moment où, fatalement, j'aurais à tirer sur quelque chose de plus gros que les patates de tout à l'heure. C'était visiblement la même chose pour Gwendoline, réticente à tuer. J'avais bien vu sa grimace à achever une poule, qui agonisait après un tir sur le bas. Ça volait, ça hurlait, et je n'en menais pas large.

-Bon, on a terminé, dit le leader. Plus que cinq.

La grande demeure de la ferme se tenait devant nous. Si on mettait de côté le hululement impromptu d'un hibou, nous étions en train de baigner dans un silence terrifiant. On entrait derrière le chef et Maryse, en file indienne, la petite Louane accrochée à mes jambes. Un couloir sombre, avec un ignoble tapis couleur moutarde nous attendait. Maryse, devant moi, eut un message de son mari, et me fit signe, à moi, Gwendoline et à Louane, pour qu'on la rejoigne en haut. Des reproductions de tableaux étaient accrochées le long des boiseries du vieil escalier dont on gravissait les marches. J'avais cru reconnaître _Les Glaneuses_, de Millet. Une fois à l'étage, on vit un autre couloir avec une tapisserie verte gondolée, à motifs de blé.

-Il y en a a trois dans la pièce à droite et deux dans celle du fond. Si on a de la chance, ils sont en état de sommeil et on pourra les tuer pendant qu'ils dorment, dit le chauve.

-On y va tous ensemble? demanda Gwendoline.

-Certainement pas. On va faire trop de bruit. Laissez-nous faire. Maryse, t'es avec moi sur ce coup?

-Pour toujours, mon ours mal léché!

-Je... Je veux aider moi aussi.

J'avais dit ça d'un coup, ne pouvant plus me contrôler. J'en avais assez de les voir risquer leurs vies sans rien faire. Ils me regardèrent avec un air surpris, ne s'attendant probablement pas à une telle intervention.

-Je... J'en ai marre de subir tout ce qui se passe. Et puis, je n'ai même pas pu aider Gwendoline... Je... Je veux aller tuer une de ces choses par moi-même.

Pendant un instant, je crus voir une étrange émotion dans les yeux de Maryse. Le leader, lui, restait impassible.

-Tu sais, commença l'homme au crâne brillant, que c'est pas un jeu, tout ça? Qu'on peut crever à tout moment et qu'une seule connerie de l'un d'entre nous peut tous nous handicaper? Si j'ai un bon conseil à te donner, c'est de ne pas jouer au héros. C'est toujours comme ça que ton existence se finit en un battement de cils.

-Oui, mais je ne fais pas ça pour jouer au héros. Si on met de côté Louane, je suis sans doute le plus léger d'entre nous. En plus, si quelqu'un doit y aller, c'est bien moi. Contrairement à toi avec Maryse, je n'ai aucune attache. Mon père est parti de chez moi, ma mère est dépressive, mon ex copine me prend pour un raté et mon oncle qui était le seul à me comprendre est mort. Tu vois? J'ai encore plus le palmarès que toi, pour ça. S'il te plaît mec, laisse-moi y aller. Je vous promets à tous que je peux aider.

Gwendoline se mit à sangloter. Je crus voir une larme dans les yeux de Maryse aussi. C'est dingue, ça, elles s'inquiètent vraiment pour moi?

-Ok, tu m'as convaincu. Va inspecter la chambre où il y en a trois. Mais si jamais tu foires, ou si jamais ils sont éveillés, tu cours aussi vite que tu le peux et tu nous les laisses. On a pas besoin d'un macchabée en plus sur les bras.

-Compris. J'y vais.

Puis, avec toute la discrétion dont je pouvais faire preuve, j'avançais à pas larges en dépassant les autres, toujours sous les sanglots de Gwendoline qu'elle tentait d'étouffer pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer.

Je m'avance, convaincu, vers la pièce de droite. C'est drôle, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens un peu important, un peu spécial. Je tremble, mais pas de peur. Ce sont ces sanglots de Gwendoline, mais aussi cette franche inquiétude de Maryse qui me donnent autant de pression. Même le skinhead, sous ses airs un peu bourrus, est un bon gars. Ouais, ce sont tous des gens géniaux. Dommage qu'on se soit rencontrés dans le seul but de tuer des extraterrestres. Si ça se trouve, je suis né pour mourir ici. Mais tout de même, c'est un truc de malade. Des aliens existent. Et ils se cachent dans les fermes. Comment ça se fait que Maryse et son mec n'aient jamais rien révélé à personne? Ma pensée est mouvante, un peu trop même. Si bien que sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai déjà ouvert la porte de droite, et la vue que j'ai ne manque pas de me surprendre.

De dos, un adolescent joue sur son ordinateur. Il a un casque audio sur les oreilles, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. C'est le premier truc que j'ai vu, sauf que c'est loin d'être un adolescent normal.

Déjà, il a la même peau de maïs et les mêmes branchies que les employés dans les ailes de stockage. Je ne vois pas bien à quoi il joue, mais ça a l'air d'être un jeu en ligne. J'éprouve de plus en plus de doutes. Ces extraterrestres, ils sont vraiment dangereux? Contrairement au martien Pétote, ceux-là nous ressemblent beaucoup.

Il y a aussi trois lits dans cette chambre. Un que je devine être celui de l'adolescent, complètement défait, mais aussi un lit double dans le coin gauche de la pièce, où dorment paisiblement deux enfants à la peau céréalière, semblable à celle de celui qui semble être leur grand frère. Des posters de Spider-Man et d'Avril Lavigne parsèment les murs lézardés. Merde, je dois vraiment tuer des gosses? Non.

Ce ne sont pas des gosses, souviens-toi. Le leader l'a dit, ils sont dangereux. Ou du moins, il a clairement mis en évidence le danger qu'ils représentent, avec leurs produits chimiques, qu'ils appliquent sur la Terre sans se soucier des conséquences. Et même, si ça se trouve, ils ont déjà été mis au courant par leurs parents. Que ce monde allait bientôt devenir le leur, qu'ils pourraient asseoir leur domination, après qu'une armée de tubercules hideux soit sur place pour bouffer tous les résistants humains. Non, ce ne sont pas des gosses, et tu dois les tuer. C'est le seul moyen de rentrer chez toi. Mais en as-tu vraiment envie?

J'ai pas envie de les tuer. J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi non plus. Chez moi, ce qui m'attend, c'est Mehmed le voisin cocaïnomane, et les sales courses que je dois faire pour lui. Chez moi, ce qui m'attend, c'est une fuite d'eau au plafond qui nique mon plancher et le fait gonfler, chez moi, c'est mal isolé et ça pue la merde. Chez moi, j'aurais encore des appels de ma mère bourrée, dépressive, qui m'insultera en me disant que je ne vaux pas mieux que mon père, le dealer de crack. Non, vraiment, chez moi, c'est peut-être pas si important que ça, après tout.

Il faut quand même que je le fasse. Je l'ai promis aux autres. Je braque mon arme vers le crâne de l'adolescent alien, que je vois aussi dans le moniteur. Allez. Fais-le. MAINTENANT.

BADABOUM!

Je trébuche sur un câble, et il se trouve que par malchance, c'était le câble du casque audio. Ce qui a pour effet, en plus de ma chute, d'activer le son du jeu vidéo sur les hauts-parleurs de l'ordinateur, et de réveiller les deux petits dans leur lit double. Et probablement tout ce qui vit dans la maison, en fait. Putain, je le savais. Je suis pas capable de faire un truc correctement. Désolé, les gens, vraiment désolé.

L'adolescent me fixe en ayant l'air de rien piffrer à ce qui se passe. Les deux enfants, eux, ont plutôt peur. Je les pointe tous, alternativement, avec mon pistolet.

-Faites... Faites gaffe, criais-je en me voulant menaçant, si vous faites le moindre mouvement louche, je tire, ok? Vous comprenez ce que je dis?

Les enfants se mirent en boule sur leur lit. L'adolescent, quant à lui, avait la bouche entrouverte et reculait vers son bureau, avec un air apeuré. Putain, la musique du jeu est forte, et je sais du leader qu'il y a deux autres aliens de l'autre côté, ça va forcément les faire venir!

-Gamin, cours, dit alors le chauve en bas, on arrive!

Mais il faut croire que la malchance me poursuit partout où je vais. Car en effet, ce ne fut pas le viking sans cheveux ni l'aventureuse Maryse qui vint à ma rencontre, ni même la charmante Gwendoline. C'était un alien de maïs adulte et visiblement obèse, en robe de chambre, qui produisait des grognements peu rassurants.

-Putain, putain, putain!

Maryse pestait. Mes compagnons étaient visiblement en train de lutter contre l'autre alien qui déboulait dans les escaliers. Et moi, j'étais seul, face à ce machin. Il était chauve, comme tous les aliens de maïs, mais avait en plus de ça un air patibulaire qui me faisait penser à quelqu'un.

-Pa... Papa?

-VA PAS CREVER, COUILLON! UTILISE TOUT CE QUE TU AS DANS LE VENTRE ET BATS-TOI POUR TA VIE!

Le viking avait gueulé ça, depuis l'encadrement de porte. Je l'avais entraperçu avec Maryse pendant quelques secondes. Ils avaient l'air d'être aux prises avec une version féminine de l'extraterrestre qui était face à moi, mais ils se firent violemment pousser vers l'étage du dessous par des bras musculeux. Je n'avais absolument aucun espoir. À en juger l'expression de mon adversaire et la position de son bras, il avait l'air bien décidé à me frapper, moi aussi. Plutôt logique, quand on y pense. Après tout, je suis comme un cambrioleur, et je viens de braquer trois pauvres gamins. Je mérite sans doute ce qui m'arrive.

Je me préparais à encaisser le choc, et... Et l'impact arriva, beaucoup plus lourd que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement tordu. Le type à la face de pop-corn me donna un coup de poing qui me projeta contre le mur, et le mur se brisa. Je sentais à la fois les échardes du bois contre ma tête, mais aussi l'impact douloureux de la pierre qui me fit terriblement mal aux os. J'étais tombé dans une petite cour pavée.

-Ah... Argh...

L'homme pop-corn bondit depuis la brèche créée par son coup pour retomber à quelques mètres de moi. J'y crois pas... Ce type est un démon. Il commence à baragouiner des trucs incompréhensibles, en marchant calmement vers moi. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me relever, mais mes bras tremblent.

-Alors, c'est comme ça...

-GRAAH!

L'alien se remit à dire des trucs incompréhensibles après m'avoir enfoncé le pied dans le ventre. Le hic, c'est que je ne ressens plus rien, rien du tout. Comme si j'étais déjà mort ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ah mais attends.

-TOI ET TES SEMBLABLES, VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN À FAIRE ICI! C'EST MA MAISON, ET J'ÉTRIPERAI CHAQUE HUMAIN EN NOIR QUI POSERA LES PIEDS CHEZ MOI!

-Hein?

Je suis complètement mort. Je n'ai plus d'énergie, je n'ai plus aucune volonté de me battre. Je lutte pour conserver ma capacité à réagir, et surtout ma capacité à penser.

-Tu... Tu parles notre langue?


	4. Retour

Je m'appelle Florian Nouhaud, j'ai dix-neuf ans et trois mois. J'ai grandi en Seine-et-Marne jusqu'à mes neuf ans, puis j'ai finalement emménagé avec le reste de ma famille dans le Nord, à Roubaix, pour me mettre au chevet de mon oncle malade. Peu de choses m'ont réussi dans la vie, puisque quelques années plus tard, j'ai perdu mon oncle, mon père et même ma copine qui trouvait que je me comportais comme un looser. Voilà le bilan sur ma vie.

Si je me répète tout ça dans ma tête, c'est probablement parce que je suis sur le point de mourir face à un martien à tête de maïs qui parle.

-TU COMPRENDS RIEN! ÇA FAIT PLUS DE DEUX ANS QUE MOI ET MA FEMME, ON VIT DANS CETTE FERME AVEC NOS SEULES RÉCOLTES, EN NOURRISSANT NOS ENFANTS AVEC DES VOLAILLES MEIS ET DES TUBERCULES DE NOK!

D'accord, ça, j'ai compris. Excepté le charabia sur les volailles et les tubercules, dont j'ai pas capté le nom. Je suis en train de subir le courroux d'un ménage d'extraterrestres fermiers, mais ensuite? Tout ça n'explique pas le martien Pétote, Gwendoline qui a failli se faire manger, ni même aucun autre élément de la soirée d'horreur que j'ai eu.

-Vous... Vous savez... Vos pommes de terre ont bien failli nous tuer, il y a une demi-heure. Vous étiez au courant que ces choses attaquaient des humains pour le plaisir? Ça... Ça rime à quoi ces conneries?

J'y crois pas. Je suis en train de discuter avec un monstre qui veut me tuer. L'extraterrestre expose des dents bien jaunes, contractant les muscles de son visage pour afficher un sourire malsain.

-Si je suis au courant? Mais bien sûr, que je suis au courant! Normalement, les tubercules de Nok ne sont pas supposées se développer ainsi. Elle gardent un coeur, mais développent en même temps des propriétés gustatives uniques, qui permettent un apport journalier correct aux individus de mon espèce. Mais ce n'est pas ça aujourd'hui, le plus important. Ce que ma famille ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai augmenté la croissance des pommes de terre, avec un engrais spécial. Depuis, elles montent la garde sur cette ferme... ET Y CHASSENT TOUS LES HUMAINS INDÉSIRABLES!

-Mais, la police? Et puis même, comment être sûr que vos créatures ne s'attaqueront qu'aux intrus? Personne n'a jamais pu témoigner de l'existence de ces... Tubercules? Personne n'a jamais enquêté sur les disparitions? C'est... C'est complètement illogique, votre façon de voir les choses!

-On a rien contre les humains. Juste contre les chasseurs en noir. Pour protéger ma famille, je la maintiens dans l'ignorance... ET JE TUE LES GENS COMME TOI!

PEW! FSHHH! Le bras du martien maïs père vient d'exploser, alors qu'il se préparait à me frapper à terre. Le viking sans cheveux et les autres arrivent à mon secours, on dirait. Ils ont l'air exténués, et les vêtements de Maryse autant que ceux de son compagnon sont déchirés de toutes parts, laissant voir la mystérieuse combinaison noire. Le sang, épais, coule de la blessure du martien maïs.

Pour autant, l'hémorragie apparente n'a pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça, bien au contraire. Il a l'air encore plus réjoui, et se tourne à présent vers ses nouveaux adversaires.

-Vous croyez vraiment, dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe, que je ne me suis pas préparé à votre visite?

Son bras se mit à repousser. Il courut vers le groupe, pour les attaquer. Une danse pour la vie, fruit d'une chorégraphie funèbre, commençait entre les participants au combat qui tournaient.

-Non! S'il vous plaît, criais-je, faites pas ça, y a forcément un autre putain de moyen!

Le leader, Maryse, Gwendoline et même Louane essayaient de tirer sur le monstre, mais ses mouvements semblaient si désordonnés que tous les tirs manquaient leur cible. Il y avait comme un décalage, de trois secondes environ, entre le moment du tir et l'impact sur le sol meuble et fertile. Les secondes semblaient interminables, comme gravées dans la pierre par des prêtres conscients d'une histoire qui ne faisait que se répéter.

Le leader prit un coup, et tomba à terre.

-VA CHIER, CONNARD!

Maryse réussit à placer un coup de genou dans le menton du monstre, qui perdit quelques grains de maïs. Ce fut suffisant pour le surprendre pendant un court instant afin de lui donner un coup de poing, mais pas assez pour le faire tomber.

-TOI AUSSI, FEMELLE, TU VAS MOURIR!

Il cracha une sorte de pâte blanche à la tête de Maryse, ce qui l'aveugla partiellement. Je voyais que leurs vies ne tenaient toutes qu'à un fil... Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Je n'allais pas rester là dans mon trou impuissant, le corps enfoncé dans la terre et la morve au nez à force d'avoir chialé. Je n'allais pas laisser ces gens crever.

Tout d'un coup, je ressentis une extrême chaleur au niveau des jambes. Puis des bras, des muscles abdominaux et même au niveau de la poitrine. Je regarde mon ventre. Des sortes de nervures apparaissent, et là, je comprends. D'un bond, je suis debout. Plus jamais. Plus jamais je n'abandonnerai ce qui est important à mes yeux. Plus jamais je ne renoncerai. Tu avais raison Gwen. Regarde-moi! Je suis un super-héros.

-AAAAH!

Je charge le monstre. J'en ai rien à foutre de crever. De toute manière, ce sera jamais pire que la fois où j'étais bourré et où je me suis tapé trois cachets d'ecsta.

BOUM!

Plusieurs dents volent. Des pétales de maïs, aussi. J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est moi qui ai fait ça? Je peux le blesser. Je peux lui faire mal. Même avec mon mètre soixante-huit et mes cinquante kilos. La face de pop-corn a l'air aussi surprise que moi. C'est le moment! Un direct! Un crochet! Un drop!

Encore! Comme m'avait appris mon vieux! À force de cogner, je sens l'équilibre du monstre qui vacille, ce n'est pas le moment de laisser tomber! Lui faire mal. Le faire saigner. Le réduire en bouillie. Je sens que c'est à ma portée, je sens que je peux tuer quelque chose d'aussi gros. Je ne contrôle plus mes coups. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

Il finit par tomber à terre. Je lui écrase le nez avec mon pied, en lui tombant dessus juste après avec les coudes. Je crois qu'il saigne enfin. Encore. Encore. ENCORE!

-Pas, émet le monstre, pas ma faute... Ai eu peur...

-ET MOI, TU CROIS QUE JE LA RESSENS PAS, LA PEUR, HEIN, ENFOIRÉ? TU CROIS QUE JE LA RESSENTAIS PAS, LA PEUR, QUAND JE ME FAISAIS TAPER AU COLLÈGE? AU LYCÉE? TU CROIS QUE LES MÔMES DE NOTRE ÉPOQUE ONT TOUS LA VIE FACILE, QU'ILS SONT TOUS POURRIS GÂTÉS ET COMPRENNENT RIEN À LA VIE, HEIN PAPA?

Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se passait.

J'avais vu le visage de mon père, à la place de celui de la créature. Avec un retard, je vis enfin que j'étais en train de frapper de la chair morte, sans que je ne sache depuis combien de temps précisément j'étais pris dans cette transe meurtrière.

Quelque chose me retenait le bras. Je me retournais.

-C'est bon. Tu l'as eu, me dit la bouche du chauve alors que la moitié de sa tête avait déjà disparu.

Sans m'en rendre compte tout de suite, je me retrouvais alors dans le même vieil appartement qu'au début. Je ne sentais plus le froid, et j'avais même l'impression que la chaleur d'un radiateur était émise. Pourtant, mes nerfs étaient toujours à vif. Mes sens me jouaient-ils des tours? Mes compagnons d'infortune étaient tous là, sauf le policier. Le leader avait les bras croisés, dans une attitude introspective. Maryse regardait le sol, sans dire un mot. Gwendoline, par contre, sans prévenir, lâcha la main de sa fille et se jeta sur moi pour m'enlacer.

-Hein? Mais, euh...

Elle ne disait pas un mot, mais pleurait d'une drôle de façon.

-Je, balbutiais-je, je... On est vraiment revenus ici?

-Depuis au moins deux minutes, dit le chauve. C'était quoi, l'histoire avec ton père?

-Ah! Euh...

J'étais véritablement gêné. J'avais donc réellement dit ça. Je comprends que Maryse a l'air aussi perturbée que son mari à ce sujet, grâce à un regard en coin. Aussi, je me dépêche pour répondre.

-Quand mon oncle est mort, mon père est totalement devenu une épave. Il s'est laissé aller, il a totalement arrêté la boxe et il a pris du bide, et c'est aussi à cette époque qu'il a commencé à faire des plans foireux, et à cultiver du cannabis pour le revendre au plus offrant. Petit à petit, il a testé plein d'autres drogues et ils ont fini par se séparer, avec ma mère. Il a totalement plongé, et il a entraîné le reste de la famille avec lui.

-Quelle histoire, me dit le chauve sans aucune réaction faciale. Fais juste attention à pas bader comme ça pendant les missions, ça pourrait t'être fatal. Et toi, tu touches au cannabis?

-Euh...

-Raphaël, interrompit Maryse en désignant la boule. Les scores.

Et effectivement, la sphère noire affichait des caractères avec des "5" à la place des "S", comme tout à l'heure. Mais c'était pour tout autre chose que nous fournir la description d'un extraterrestre, cette fois. Ça conservait tout de même un certain côté grotesque.

Sur le côté gauche de la sphère, une sorte de petit dessin qui devait représenter Gwendoline était affiché. On reconnaissait son chignon et un grain de beauté près du nez, mais c'est à peu près tout. Sur le côté droit, en caractères gras, il y avait inscrit ceci.

_Catwoman. 3 point5. Alor5, on cherche à 5e faire 5auver?_

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin? Il y a quelqu'un qui se moque de moi, là-dedans?!

Gwendoline se mit à taper du poing sur la sphère, mais le leader la repoussa en arrière pour que tout le monde puisse mieux voir ce que Gantz nous montrait. Puis, un nouveau dessin arriva, d'une petite fille blonde avec des yeux dessinés sous la forme de points noirs.

_Morveu5e. 7 point5. Pleure trop dan5 le5 bra5 de 5a maman._

-Hé, protesta Louane, c'est même pas vrai! J'ai aidé à tuer les méchants, moi!

Puis, d'une drôle de façon, l'enfant se mit à faire la même chose que sa mère en étant par la suite repoussée de façon égale par notre camarade chauve. Puis, ce fut au tour de Maryse. Tout du moins, l'objectif était sûrement de chercher une ressemblance sur le dessin, mais quoi que la sphère ait voulu faire, c'était complètement raté. Il s'agissait sans contestation possible du plus moche des dessins, avec des lèvres énormes et un air complètement maussade.

_Aubergine. 19 point5. Total: 43 point5. Encore 57 point5 et c'est fini._

-Aubergine? C'est censé représenter Maryse, ça? disais-je.

Je grimaçais. Quelle qu'elle soit, la personne qui avait conçu ce truc avait un sens de l'humour bien douteux. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi on nous classait, ni par rapport à quels critères.

_Caillou. 31 point5. Total: 51 point5. Encore 49 point5 et c'est fini._

-Hahaha! Caillou! C'est vrai, criais-je en riant, que t'as pas un poil sur le crâne!

-Le monsieur, il ressemble à un caillou, ajouta Louane.

-Ouais, hilarant. Mon prénom à moi c'est Raphaël, alors tâchez de vous en souvenir pour des rapports plus cordiaux.

_Cour5ier Florian. 53 point5._

-Quoi? J'ai eu tout ça?

-Évidemment, me répondit Caillou. C'est parce que tu as battu le boss.

-Le boss?

-C'est l'alien le plus puissant d'une mission, résuma Maryse, c'est comme ça que d'autres que nous ont commencé à les appeler.

-Bon, bon, bon, maugréa Raphaël, chérie, c'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant que les scores ont été distribués, on leur file quelques explications et on rentre pépère chez nous, c'est pas une bonne idée?

Rentrer chez nous? On va réellement rentrer chez nous comme ça? Mais cette situation n'a aucun sens, j'ai au moins mille questions à poser!

-Minute! Pourquoi Gantz a t-il sélectionné le martien Pétote comme cible, alors que c'étaient les martiens maïs les plus dangereux?

Raphaël me regarda, l'air fatigué. Sa barbe broussailleuse, sa posture voûtée et ses cernes attestaient d'un mode de vie sans sommeil. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me jauger du regard.

-T'es pas con, toi. Je fais que m'avancer, mais à mon avis, c'est parce que les martiens maïs n'ont jamais directement tué d'êtres humains. Ils laissaient leurs tubercules faire le sale boulot, pendant qu'eux jouaient à des jeux ou préparaient des pâtisseries.

-Ah... Vu comme ça, je suppose... Mais tu parlais de rentrer chez nous. Ça veut dire que la sortie de l'immeuble n'est accessible que lorsqu'on a fini la mission que Gantz nous a attribué?

-Il est bavard, le nouveau. Mais ouais, en résumé, c'est ça. On est téléportés ici, Gantz nous file une cible à abattre et on est re-téléportés. Des fois, comme ce soir, il se trouve que la vraie cible est cachée, et donc Gantz n'a pas pu l'identifier clairement tout en sachant qu'il y a quelque chose, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer à quelqu'un comme toi qui débarque dans l'appartement. L'affaire des points, ça correspond à un genre de coefficient entre le nombre d'aliens butés et leur dangerosité. Si t'as cent points au total, t'es libre. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

-Mais, dit Gwendoline, on est vraiment obligés d'abattre ces choses? On ne pourrait pas demander au moins une aide? C'est le travail de la police, voire même de l'armée de s'occuper de ça! On est juste des civils...

-On en vient au point le plus important, dit Maryse. Vous ne devez surtout pas parler de Gantz, ni de ce qui s'est passé ici. Personne ne doit voir les armes. Ni les combinaisons, si c'est possible, mais là, vu qu'on a plus nos vêtements, on aura pas trop le choix. Alors officiellement, si on nous pose la question, on sort d'une fête, compris?

-Compris, mais pourquoi garder le secret sur un truc aussi énorme, demandais-je, ne me dites pas qu'on est censés se taper ça tout seuls, si?

-Pour commencer, on est pas tout seuls, enchaîna Maryse d'un ton neutre. Il y a plein d'autres équipes de gens comme nous en France, et même à l'étranger je crois.

-Sérieux?

-Oui, et on t'en fournira la preuve, promis. En tout cas, concernant cette règle du secret avec le monde de Gantz, on l'a appris dès notre arrivée, grâce à...

Elle s'interrompit. J'avais cru la voir ravaler sa salive.

-Enfin bref, il ne faut pas parler de Gantz, c'est tout. Sinon, votre tête explose.

-C'est une blague? hurla Gwendoline.

-Non, dit Raphaël d'un ton lugubre, vous avez tous les trois des bombes dans le crâne, même la petite. Et nous aussi en fait. C'est pour ça qu'il faut conserver le secret, et aussi, portez toujours vos combinaisons sous vos vêtements au cas où. Vous savez quoi? Vous avez un numéro de téléphone?

-Oui, répondis-je en même temps que Gwendoline.

-Maryse et moi, on vous ajoute à nos répertoires dès qu'on est sortis. Je vous enverrai l'adresse d'un site internet, où tout ce qu'on sait vous sera expliqué. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de le dire...

Raphaël reprit son souffle, comme éreinté.

-Visiblement, ça ne gêne pas Gantz qu'on parle de nos chasses aux aliens sur internet. J'imagine que, puisque c'est un lieu virtuel où il est difficile de démêler le vrai du faux, la sphère considère ça comme peu dangereux.

-C'est, disais-je, quand même dingue... Il y en a vraiment beaucoup d'autres, comme nous?

-Pour l'instant, on va devoir s'activer pour sortir, parce qu'il est quand même tard et que moi et Maryse, on va devoir bien récupérer de cette mission. Ça faisait une semaine qu'on avait plus été appelés, alors j'avais cru qu'on pourrait souffler un peu...

Et en effet, ils avaient tous les deux un air vraiment fatigué. Derrière le maquillage, la punkette devait avoir au moins les mêmes cernes que son mari. Je me demandais à quoi ressemblait leur quotidien en dehors de ces fameuses missions, et à quoi allait ressemblait le mien. Je n'arrivais juste pas à croire qu'on sortait enfin de cet enfer. Raphaël nous ouvrit la porte, en nous précisant bien à nouveau que lui et Maryse allaient nous recontacter, tout ça pour rassurer Gwendoline. La petite Louane baillait et dormait sur place. Pour ma part, j'étais complètement éveillé, et même plus alerte que d'habitude. Le couloir au-dehors de l'appartement faisait penser à celui d'un vieil hôtel, mais il était complètement désert. Des boiseries et des enluminures peuplaient cette pièce, mais il n'y avait toutefois aucune fenêtre. De plus, on remarquait aux pas de notre groupe que les tapis sous nos pieds prenaient la poussière. Des appliques dorées éclairaient notre passage. Je regardais partout autour de moi, mais je fus appelé par Caillou pour que l'on descende un petite cage d'escalier, moins luxueuse cette fois. On arrive tout en bas. Caillou ouvre la porte. On le suit, on passe sous une petite arche de pierre et là, à ma grande stupéfaction...

-Voilà. Vous êtes surpris? Pour ceux qui reconnaissent pas, c'est l'hôtel Carlton.

Et en effet, la vieille bâtisse, avec son architecture à la Louis XVI, se dressait face à nous. J'en avais entendu parler par mon père. Il disait qu'il s'y tramait des trucs sales et des "parties fines" mais j'ai jamais vraiment su ce que ça voulait dire. De là où on était, il ne me paraissait pas impossible qu'on vienne de l'aile gauche du bâtiment, quelque part en-dessous de la Coupole. C'était chaud d'imaginer que quelque part dans cet hôtel, il y avait une sphère noire qui nous envoyait chasser des aliens.

La ville se peuplait petit à petit, et les gens nous regardaient bizarrement. Les premières lueurs du jour étaient visibles.

-Je pense qu'à cette heure-ci, les métros fonctionnent, dit Maryse. On... On va y aller. Prenez soin de vous, et on reste en contact. Je vous passe mon numéro, et celui de Raphaël aussi. Alors, c'est le zéro six...

Je regardais mon téléphone, à nouveau fonctionnel. Heureusement pour moi, je l'avais laissé tomber dans l'appartement tout à l'heure, et j'avais ainsi pu le reprendre. J'avais trente-neuf appels manqués provenant de ma mère. Purée... Ça craint à peine. Je prends les numéros de Raphaël et de Maryse, et j'en profite aussi pour prendre celui de Gwendoline en toute impunité, ce qui n'a pas l'air de la gêner plus que ça.

-Je vais devoir rassurer ma mère on dirait, dis-je sans détour. Elle a essayé de m'appeler trente-neuf fois dans la soirée. Depuis que j'ai mon appart, elle passe son temps à s'en faire... Bref.

-Ah, les daronnes, commença Raphaël, c'est toujours quelque chose, hein? T'en fais pas pour ça gamin, j'pense qu'elle sera déjà bien contente de te savoir en vie. Allez mauvaise troupe, à plus.

Puis, chacun repartit de son côté, Gwendoline m'offrant même un baiser sur la joue.

-À plus tard, super-héros.

Je me retrouvais seul comme un gland sur la Grand Place dans un costume noir moulant, mon téléphone portable toujours dans la main. Raphaël m'avait dit que toutes les réponses à mes questions se trouvaient sur internet, et qu'il allait m'envoyer le site. Sauf que le seul problème, c'était que j'avais pas d'ordinateur. Une petite visite à la médiathèque André Malraux à Tourcoing allait sûrement arranger ça.

Pour le moment, il faut appeler ma mère, et vite. Même si je suis pas pressé en réalité, et qu'entendre les vocalises à quarante degrés tient plus de la torture que du véritable soulagement... Mais bon...

Après réflexion, je me décidais à composer, les doigts tremblants, le numéro de Laureline Nouhaud.

-Allô, maman? Je... Je vois que tu as essayé de me joindre. Je suis désolé. J'ai pas pu...

-Sale morveux, va... Connard... P'tit con.

Elle avait dû boire toute la soirée, comme d'habitude. Je tentais de garder mon calme, car après tout, c'était mon vieux qui était à l'origine de toutes ses addictions.

-J'étais... J'étais à vélo dehors, et euh... Je rentrais à l'appart. J'ai eu quelques soucis sur le chemin, et, je, euh...

Je repensais à la phrase de Maryse. Faut que je me taise, sinon, ma tête explose.

-J'ai dû aider un groupe de jeunes qui s'étaient perdus à retrouver leur hôtel, dis-je en désespoir de cause. Là, je suis à peine en train de rentrer chez moi, il s'est passé plein de choses...

-Menteur! MENTEUR! Toujours fourré dehors, t'as r'commencé tes conneries! Tu... Tu vaux pas mieux qu'ton père... Mais lui au moins, il apportait des sous à la maison! Toi, tu... T'apportes... T'apportes... QUE DES ENNUIS!

Je raccroche. J'ai décidément pas l'intention de tenir cette conversation plus longtemps. Ni même envie de rentrer à l'appartement. Mais tout de même, dans cette tenue... Oh putain, l'appartement. J'ai perdu les clés dans les champs, tout à l'heure, quand je me suis changé. Bordel de merde, c'est pas vrai, il y avait aussi mon portefeuille et toutes mes affaires les plus personnelles dedans! Tickets de caisse, carte de crédit, et tout ce qui va avec... Bah, je pense pas que quelqu'un pourra me retirer du fric, de toute façon. Et puis même, si le gars ou la nana en question voyait mon compte de dépôt, il ou elle rigolerait bien. N'empêche, ça fait chier. J'avais cinquante boules en liquide sur moi. Ça m'aurait au moins permis de m'acheter des sapes pour pas avoir l'air bizarre.

Je parcours donc la gare de Lille Flandres avec ce machin qui serre aux burnes, puis j'arrive au niveau du métro. Les gens me regardent toujours aussi bizarrement.

Je suis obligé de frauder. Rien à foutre des agents de la métropole, ils vont forcément fuir quand ils vont voir ma nouille qui ressort autant. Quoique non, ils vont peut-être plutôt m'arrêter, en fait. Les badauds continuent à me mater. Une nana hausse même les sourcils, avec une expression de franc mépris.

J'ai déjà mon plan pour rentrer chez moi. Enfin plutôt, je sais à qui m'adresser.

Je vais devoir parlementer avec Youssef, le gérant du Kebab qui est juste en-dessous et accessoirement le propriétaire de mon logement. Si jamais il est dans ses bons jours, il acceptera de m'ouvrir et me facturera un autre double des clés, ce qui sera quand même un bon début. Derrière les vitres, alors que les stations sombres défilent à toute vitesse, je pense à ma vie et à quel point elle est futile. Cette chasse aux aliens, ces gens, cette sphère, tout ça est peut-être un signe? Je crois que moi aussi, je vais réellement avoir besoin de dormir, dès que ça me sera possible.

Lorsque le métro arrive à Roubaix, je descends en vitesse pour atteindre au plus vite mon chez-moi, ne supportant plus les regards du monde sur ma tenue bizarre.

Me voici dans ma petite rue, avec mon vieil immeuble en brique rouge abritant en partie le fameux Jump Kebab, un petit restaurant et café turc où il fait bon vivre, quand le propriétaire Youssef n'est pas occupé à régler une affaire avec Mehmed le toxico de façon musclée. Il est sept heures du matin, et le commerce de Youssef ne devrait pas trop tarder à ouvrir. Je suis adossé contre le muret crasseux depuis trente minutes, quand je vois enfin arriver mon sauveur.

-Hé bé monsieur, ça va pas? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure? interroge Youssef d'un ton encourageant. Tu sors d'une fête déguisée?

-Euh... Oui, c'est ça. C'est exactement ça. Le problème, c'est qu'apparemment quelqu'un s'est trompé de veste et a pu repartir avec mes papiers. Dans ma veste, il y avait aussi les clés de mon appartement, et c'est pour ça que je voulais vous demander...

-Te tracasse pas. Attends un moment.

Il entra dans son commerce en déverrouillant vigoureusement la porte, et je le vis passer derrière le comptoir, grâce à la baie vitrée. Youssef se mit à genoux, puis, en retira un objet, pour ensuite revenir vers moi d'un pas dynamique.

-Tiens, et tu la perds pas cette fois hein? Ta mère, elle a appelé ici. Elle était fort énervée, tu sais? C'est pas bon de causer du souci à sa famille comme ça. Même si tu lui passes pas de coup de téléphone, tu peux au moins lui envoyer un message texte, hein? Bon. Moi, tu m'as jamais fait de coup dans le dos et tu paies tous tes loyers à temps, donc, tu peux monter tranquille. Mais fais gaffe mon gars, si tu perds ton double une troisième fois, ça va être plus compliqué hein!

-Merci Youssef.

-De rien, de rien, allez, file!

Pas besoin de me le répéter deux fois. J'ouvre la porte de l'immeuble en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Mon escalier produit un craquement caractéristique, mais cette fois, ça me rassure. Heureusement, pas de Mehmed en vue. Bien. Je viens d'arriver au deuxième étage, ma seule clé en main. Mouvement de poignet, porte ouverte, quelques pas et je me jette sur mon matelas. Ça y est. J'en avais besoin... Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir.


	5. Encore un jour au paradis

Je vois une tache bleue. Un ciel. Non, une fumée bleue qui s'évapore au centre de ma vision. Tout autour de moi, tout est clair, limpide, et j'entends même le chant des oiseaux. J'ai l'impression de tomber, mais je n'ai pas peur. C'était comme si j'avais fait un saut en parachute dans du coton, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Je me sens chaud et froid. Je me sens fatigué et bien. C'est compliqué à ressentir, mais qu'importe? Puis, quelque chose de plus distinct émerge du paisible chaos, comme si ça s'élevait en dessous d'une bâche. C'est un corps de femme. Elle porte une combinaison noire. Ses cheveux sont attachés en un chignon et son visage commence à être identifiable. Je tombe de plus en plus vers elle. Gwendoline. Sa bouche s'approche de la mienne avec un sourire taquin. Soudain, je suis téléporté dehors, dans un champ. Gwendoline et Maryse portent leurs costumes, mais ils sont déchirés de part en part. On peut voir le sein droit et le ventre apparent de Gwendoline, mais aussi la taille et les chevilles de Maryse. Leurs bouches sont entrouvertes, et leurs visages baignent dans une sorte d'extase. Non, leurs visages m'implorent.

-S'il te plaît, commença à dire Gwendoline en détachant chaque syllabe, martien Florian... S'il te plaît, martien Florian, baise-nous!

Je me sens incroyablement puissant. Mes muscles des bras et des jambes doivent faire le double de leur volume habituel, quant à mon service trois pièces, ça doit plus ou moins être pareil.

-Tu sais, dit Maryse en me caressant tendrement l'entrejambe, maintenant que mon mari n'est plus là, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser... Tu as réussi à le battre, martien Florian. Il faut dire qu'il s'affaiblissait un peu, avec toutes ces nuits sans sommeil... Hum... Elle est si grosse...

Oh. Merde. Je sens que je suis vraiment tendu tout d'un coup, dans tous les sens du terme. Pourquoi fait-elle ça? C'est pas logique. Mais d'un côté, ça me fait un bien fou.

-Laisse-le moi un peu, dit Gwendoline en se mettant sur les genoux. Hum... Moi aussi, j'ai envie qu'il vienne vers moi et qu'il me prenne avec son outil... Allez, mon grand, si je survis à ton marteau, tu pourrais peut-être faire de moi une maman pour la deuxième fois...

Elle relève ses seins en écartant Maryse. Elle les met contre ma fusée. Je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux. Je suis en train de me faire astiquer le poireau entre ses deux protubérances moelleuses.

Ces deux filles sont en train de se battre pour mon engin. Cette lutte dans les champs est des plus exquises, et j'ai déjà l'impression que je vais tout lâcher. Non, retiens-toi! Ne te laisse pas aller avant la fin, attends au moins que l'une d'entre elles ait retiré sa combinaison, quoique lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien, mon épée est tellement solide que je pense que je vais finir par les embrocher toutes les deux, tour à tour et vivantes, malgré moi. Maryse pousse Gwendoline, et me tend ses fesses nues. C'est parfait, je peux m'exercer un peu pour préparer le final, j'ai déjà décidé de ce que j'allais faire. Je vais finir tout ça avec Gwendoline. Je n'y comprends plus rien. C'est illogique, c'est malsain, c'est fou, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon! Je sens que la punkette est déjà toute mouillée.

-Tu sais, dit Maryse, tu peux nous faire tout ce que tu veux.

Je suis maintenant nu comme un ver, contre Gwendoline, en lui écartant les jambes dans un champ d'aubergines. Mon braquemart est tellement rocailleux qu'il a troué sa combinaison. Ses jambes sont fines mais ses cuisses bien dodues. Maryse se tient sur mon dos, en essayant de me masser, mais aussi de temps à autre de me faire tirelipimpon sur le chihuahua, quoi que ça veuille dire. Gwendoline est en train de crier comme une bonne bête. Elle donne de petits coups de pied et ça m'excite. Je me sens partir comme si j'allais coloniser une autre planète. Hm... Oh... Voilà, ça y est, on y est, ma jolie. C'est bon.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. C'est le supplice de la goutte d'eau, putain.

Une tache jaune se trouve juste au-dessus de ma tête. Depuis cette tache jaune, à un rythme soutenu d'une goutte d'eau par seconde, des petites molécules hydrauliques s'assemblent et s'alourdissent mutuellement pour peser aussi lourd qu'une enclume. J'arracherais ma tête moi-même si c'était possible. Le plafond de mon appartement s'est encore remis à fuiter, mais ça, c'est probablement à cause de mon voisin Mehmed qui donne des coups de pied dans les chiottes. Ou du toit qui a pas été réparé depuis des lustres, au choix, mais une chose est sûre. Mon chez-moi est un véritable dépotoir.

Cinq novembre, il est quinze heures et quart. C'est avec une migraine pas possible que je me traîne vers le lavabo, ébréché. Je me fous de la flotte sur le visage, et je me regarde dans la glace. Je porte encore ce fichu costume noir. Tout ça n'était donc pas un mauvais rêve. Enfin, la baise dans les champs, si, mais pour le reste, je sais que non. J'ai de si grandes poches sous les yeux que je pourrais sûrement y foutre un nouveau portefeuille. Enfin, si ma banque accepte de me faire une nouvelle carte, ce qui est loin d'être décidé. Sans tarder, je me fous à poil, et je jette ce fichu truc au-delà de l'encadrement de porte.

La douche m'apaise et me débarrasse de tout ce qui était superflu. Je puais la sueur et l'inquiétude, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais descendre au supermarché me prendre une bonne bière et me relaxer en matant une de mes vieilles cassettes du dessin animé Pokémon, ça me fera bien marrer. Non, rien à foutre du fric, je me prends un pack entier. Ah mais attends. Merde, j'avais oublié que mon portefeuille était perdu dans les champs.

À peine sorti de ma cabine à eau chaude, j'entends tambouriner à la porte. Bordel de merde, je sais qui c'est. J'ai aucune intention, pas la moindre intention d'ouvrir. Il a dû coller l'oreille contre son plancher pour m'entendre me laver. L'enfoiré.

-FLORIAN! HÉ, FLORIAN! MES CINQUANTE EUROS? TU LES AS, MES CINQUANTE EUROS?

Évidemment que j'ai plus tout ce fric, Mehmed. Hier soir, vers vingt-deux heures et des brouettes, avant d'être prisonnier d'une sphère noire qui m'avait envoyé chasser des extraterrestres, je faisais une livraison depuis chez moi vers la rue Alexandre Dumas à Tourcoing, avec dix sachets de cocaïne dans mon sac à dos. Je parcourais la distance, non négligeable, à vélo, pour le compte de monsieur Mehmed Dadcha, mon voisin du dessus, ancien électricien mais probablement aussi l'homme le plus défoncé aux psychotropes de tout mon quartier, connu des services de police pour être un trafiquant notoire. Il s'agissait d'apporter la came à un client fidélisé sans me faire prendre des services de police pour que, vers la fin du mois, Mehmed partage le tiers de ses recettes avec ma personne.

Sauf que je me suis fait renverser par une bagnole. Et vraisemblablement rouler dessus. Et depuis, j'ai perdu tout le fric. Tout ce qui m'est arrivé entre temps serait encore inexplicable, ou en tout cas, personne ne me croirait.

-TU VAS OUVRIR, MON GAILLARD, HEIN? FAIS PAS SEMBLANT D'ÊTRE AILLEURS!

Tant pis pour mon semblant de tranquillité. Les cheveux encore trempés, j'allais ouvrir à Mehmed avant de me rappeler de la présence de la combinaison, que j'avais balancé à la hâte. Je pousse donc à nouveau le costume noir vers la salle d'eau avec le pied, et je me hâte de prendre un pantalon, des pompes et un veste pour aller ouvrir à Mehmed qui me semble être sur le point de défoncer la porte.

-Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt jeune homme. Dis voir, t'essaierais pas de me doubler, Tony?

-Euh, Mehmed... Mon nom, c'est Florian, tu te souviens?

-Je déconnais, je déconnais mon pote.

Mehmed me présente son plus beau sourire aux dents jaunes qui me rappellerait presque celui du martien maïs père. C'est un homme qui a l'air de venir du plus profond des enfers. Sa peau, abîmée, accompagne des cheveux bouclés et un grand nez pointu. Maintenant que j'y pense, il est peut-être à peu près aussi grand que Raphaël. Il commence à poser ses mains sur mes épaules, presque dans une attitude paternaliste.

-J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de ce fric, Tony. Comment ça se fait que tu m'aies pas bipé? T'as bien fini la commission au moins?

-Ben, oui, mais c'est-à-dire que...

Je réfléchis à une excuse à toute vitesse, pouvant justifier le fait que je n'aie rien à lui donner. Comment je vais faire pour me tirer de cette situation? Ce mec est totalement imprévisible. Autant il m'a aidé à monter mes meubles les premiers mois, autant il a déjà pissé sur mon palier un matin parce que j'avais refusé de lui prêter vingt euros la veille. J'avais bel et bien eu le temps d'effectuer la transaction, mais je m'étais fait percuter par le véhicule juste au moment où je rentrais à Roubaix.

-Tu... Tu peux me donner une seconde? J'ai eu une soirée plutôt chargée, et j'ai même été interrogé par les flics. Mais t'en fais pas, ils ont rien pu trouver... Ni concernant la came, ni à ton sujet. J'ai planqué mon sac avec le fric quelque part en ville, pour qu'ils puissent pas relever quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, je dois me mettre à l'ombre un moment avant d'y revenir. Faut juste que tu me laisses le temps de me préparer, ok?

Mehmed me regarde avec un oeil mi-clos. Il a l'air de rien piger à ce qui se passe, mais il penche tout de même le visage vers moi, et je sens qu'il a vraiment une odeur de vieux chou.

-Demain, hein? Tu me donnes le fric... Demain! Et pas d'histoires! Je le saurais sinon, capiche, Tony?

Sur ces sages paroles, le toxico s'en va. Ouf! Putain. J'ai eu chaud. Je m'adosse à la porte, puis je tombe sur le cul. Les secondes sont douloureuses. Je me sens submergé par l'horreur de tout ce qui va arriver. J'ai peur, très peur. Peur de ne pas réussir à gérer ma vie. Je mens à tout le monde, depuis le début. Je vais sûrement devoir retirer ce fric à la banque, en même temps que de remplir un nouveau formulaire pour une nouvelle carte. Que ce soit à ma mère, à Youssef, à Mehmed ou à moi-même, je suis obligé de me raconter des histoires pour oser vivre. Mais... Mais pas dans l'autre monde, pensais-je tout d'un coup. Pas dans le monde de Gantz. Je sais que ce monde n'a pas été un rêve, j'en ai pour preuve le costume noir et trois nouveaux numéros dans mon répertoire téléphonique. Dans ce monde, je ne suis que Florian Nouhaud, un sale gosse débile qui enchaîne les plans foireux pour survivre. Alors qu'avec Maryse, Raphaël et... Gwendoline... J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont accepté comme j'étais. Je peux me tromper, bien sûr, mais ça irait de pair avec une nouvelle vie. Je le sens, j'ai cette intuition: c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin. Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour en ville, tant que ces pensées m'accompagnent encore...

Dix-sept heures et vingt-six minutes. J'ai eu le temps de passer à la banque, de faire un retrait, et de demander ma nouvelle carte. Ensuite, j'ai marché, longtemps marché jusqu'à un endroit qui est pour moi comme un vieux pote. Ça fait déjà un moment que je squatte en face d'un des ordinateurs de la médiathèque André Malraux, à Tourcoing, où j'ai une carte d'emprunt vieille de trois ans. J'adorais y lire des mangas. J'étais pas retourné ici depuis l'époque du lycée! Remarque, c'est pas si vieux.

Je suis là, tout excité. Ma combinaison noire, que j'ai décidé de porter en dessous de mes vêtements, me donne encore plus chaud. Dans un petit coin sombre, derrière les rayonnages de langues étrangères et les magazines, je suis arrivé avec stupéfaction sur un site internet bien particulier. Pas un site porno, non, même si lorsque l'on s'attarde sur la description, ça a quand même l'air de parler de boules... Ou d'une boule noire, pour être plus précis. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. C'est Raphaël qui m'a envoyé l'adresse, il y a un instant, sur mon téléphone. Il est juste impossible que cette chose existe... Et pourtant, je déchiffre les lignes suivantes sur le navigateur.

_Survivre en combi moulante._

_Informations, rapports, conseils de survie, détente, rencontres et espaces de discussion sur la chambre de la sphère noire._

Sans plus attendre, je clique. Le site est plutôt bien fichu. À gauche du titre, il y a un petit personnage dessiné sur le coin, comme un logo. C'est une brunette cartoon qui fait un clin d'œil. Le créateur du site l'a sûrement dessinée lui-même. Elle a la même combinaison noire que moi, Gwendoline, Raphaël et Maryse lorsque nous affrontions les martiens Pétote et maïs. Je suis donc bel et bien sur un site créé par quelqu'un qui a vécu les mêmes choses que nous... Et dire que je porte encore ce foutu costume aujourd'hui. Je lis ce qui est écrit sur la page d'accueil.

_Ressources accessibles par inscription uniquement._

_Pour créer un compte, merci d'envoyer un mail à l'adresse suivante en cliquant sur ce lien: great-teacher-62_

Heureusement, Raphaël m'a déjà envoyé des identifiants. Il m'a dit par SMS que ce n'était pas lui l'administrateur du site, mais qu'il pouvait modérer les contenus et les inscriptions. Je me connecte donc sous le pseudonyme "dark_pussy_lover" choisi par mes soins quelques instants plus tôt, sans réelle opposition ou remarque de la part de Caillou.

Bien, ça a fonctionné. Je vois six boutons en dessous du titre: accueil, survie, journal, pensées, forum et ressources. Je suis sur la page d'accueil.

_Vous étiez sur le point de mourir. Vous avez ensuite été dans une étrange pièce, au centre de laquelle se tenait une lourde sphère noire d'environ un mètre vingt de diamètre. Vous étiez avec des personnes d'horizons différents, qui ont partagé le même sort que vous lors d'une rencontre avec des créatures agressives non-terrestres. Ce site existe pour attester de la réalité de notre expérience. Notre objectif est de rassembler les gens comme nous en France, mais aussi d'organiser des rencontres et des entraînements afin de comprendre ce qui se passe avec la technologie connue sous le nom de "Gantz"._

D'accord, je suis vraiment au bon endroit. Je clique sur le bouton "survie".

_Cette section sert à donner des conseils aux nouveaux arrivants autant qu'aux experts. Les liens ci-dessous vous permettront d'accéder à la fois aux règles de Gantz, à ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire, mais contiennent aussi des données plus génériques comme des programmes d'entraînement physique de base, les extraterrestres rencontrés, ainsi que des conseils pour un régime alimentaire sain, conseils qui ont fait leurs preuves sur six membres de mon équipe basée à Lille._

Quoi, sérieusement, ils vont jusque-là? Mais ils sont combien au juste, sur ce site? C'est incroyable. Et dire que certains illuminés font des recherches sur les sociétés secrètes et l'économie fantôme alors qu'ils ont ça sous les yeux. Le monde est taré, positivement taré. Et la perspective de trouver des gens comme moi me rend euphorique. Je parcours chaque mot, chaque ligne, en faisant rouler la molette de la souris avec une avidité nouvelle. Je clique sur le lien "règles" qui est arrivé en premier.

_La première chose à savoir, c'est que vous êtes mort(e). Ou du moins, votre corps d'origine est mort. À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, il est absolument certain que votre corps n'est qu'une copie de celui que vous avez possédé auparavant. Si vous vous êtes réveillé(e) dans la chambre de la sphère noire, vous êtes forcément arrivé(e) à la suite d'un meurtre, d'un accident ou même d'un suicide. La sphère tient compte de cela et ne téléporte à elle que des êtres humains dont le coeur a cessé de battre. Il est toutefois important de préciser que dans certains cas, pour des raisons inconnues, Gantz amène des animaux plutôt que des humains dans la pièce. Certains disent que c'est un bug, d'autres affirment que la machine n'a pas été programmée pour faire de distinction entre les formes de vie. En tout cas, le corps des morts, de la plus petite parcelle de cervelle jusqu'à la peau, peut être recréé, sans différence notoire. Je vous laisse imaginer ce à quoi cette technologie pourrait aboutir si nous avions les moyens de la contrôler et de la comprendre._

Alors comme ça, je suis vraiment mort. Bizarrement, ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid quand je l'ai lu. En revanche, la perspective d'avoir été synthétiquement recréé par un laser est légèrement plus effrayante. D'où peut bien venir une telle technologie? Ah... Un autre point. Les "cibles". Qu'est-ce que...

_La plupart du temps, les abattre mettra fin à la session, mais dans certains cas, il faudra désinfecter toute une zone. La sphère affichera toujours un portrait robot de l'extraterrestre ou des extraterrestres en question, ainsi que d'autres informations, qui se sont malheureusement toujours avérées inutiles. Il faudra alors éliminer à tout prix la menace à l'aide de l'arsenal qui est distribué dans la sphère. Ensuite, toutes les personnes présentes dans l'appartement seront téléportées dans un lieu complètement aléatoire où vit la cible et d'autres formes de vie potentiellement dangereuses._

Toutes ces règles... Ça décrit notre soirée avec une précision démentielle.

-Monsieur?

Argh! Quelqu'un! Quelqu'un était en train de mater derrière moi! Un type dégingandé avec des lunettes en demi-lune, les cheveux parfaitement bien coiffés, qui observe la fenêtre de navigation avec un air très intéressé. J'appuie tout de suite sur la petite croix rouge.

-Vous avez une carte? L'usage d'un PC est réservé aux adhérents à la médiathèque, vous savez?

-Ah, euh... Oui, bien sûr... Tenez, elle est un peu vieille.

Je tends mon vieux carton plastifié au bibliothécaire. Il rajuste ses lunettes en regardant toutes les informations visibles. Sur sa chemise blanche, un badge est épinglé, avec son nom. On peut lire "Anthony Walsh".

-Il faudra penser à mettre à jour votre carte, on a complètement changé le formulaire. Que consultiez-vous?

-Ah, ben, euh...

-Simple curiosité.

Mon coeur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je repense à ce qu'avait dit Raphaël. La bombe dans la tête. Si jamais il apprend quoi que ce soit de plus, je suis bon pour crever!

-C'est... Un site de jeu de rôle, vous connaissez? Non? Peu... Peut-être pas. On doit incarner un guerrier ou une guerrière galactique, pour défendre la planète Terre contre des envahisseurs...

Voilà! Bon, c'est un peu maladroit mais comme ça, ça devrait passer. J'espère que j'arrive enfin au bout de mes peines aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mon quota de mauvaises surprises ces derniers temps. Le bibliothécaire me fixe avec un air sévère. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincu par cette histoire de jeu de rôle où on doit tuer des aliens... Pourtant, c'est un scénario assez lambda, non? Je me prépare à ce qu'il veuille consulter mon historique.

-Vraiment? Ça a l'air sympa, tout ça. Je pourrais y jouer?

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette réaction! Tenant compte de son allure, je m'étais dit qu'il avait davantage une tête à écrire un mémoire sur la nostalgie chez Proust qu'à jouer à des jeux en ligne. Comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin?

-Ah... Ben, euh, c'est-à-dire... En fait, ça se joue pas directement sur navigateur, c'est carrément sur table... On... On a juste l'aide d'un programme.

-Intéressant. Et le site, du coup, il sert à quoi?

-Ah, euh... C'est pour mettre le joueur dans l'ambiance... Et aussi organiser des rencontres avec d'autres joueurs, dans la réalité, vous voyez?

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus. Mais d'un côté, il n'a clairement pas pu voir ce qu'il y avait sur le site, non? Sinon, ma caboche aurait explosé depuis belle lurette, à en croire Raphaël. Pendant un instant, je crois voir un sourire sur le visage de mon interlocuteur. Bizarrement, c'est comme s'il était amusé de la situation...

-J'ai compris, je dois être trop âgé pour ce genre de choses. Vous pouvez disposer du PC comme bon vous semble, mais je dois vous prévenir qu'aujourd'hui, on ferme dans une heure environ. Amusez-vous bien, monsieur.

Trop âgé? J'en sais rien. Il semble être assez jeune pour ce genre de boulot, mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il avoisinait les quarante ans. Sauf que sa posture et sa voix ne collent pas du tout. Peut-être les vêtements et l'intonation, j'en sais rien, mais il y a un truc qui cloche avec cette personne... Et je suis pas rassuré. Voilà, c'est ça, pars... Pars très loin... C'est bon, il s'en est allé. Tant pis pour les infos sur Gantz, j'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans cette bibliothèque. Cette personne est vraiment louche, je saurais pas l'expliquer.

Sur le trajet du retour, tout se passe bien, même si je me sens suivi. On arrive vers la fin de la journée, et le vent ébouriffe mes cheveux. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Je vais peut-être me prendre des pâtes sur le chemin.

J'ai acheté des "nouilles alphabet". Pas que j'aime particulièrement ça, mais elles étaient moins chères. Il me reste de la sauce tomate dans le frigo, ça pourra faire une sorte de repas. Maintenant que j'ai pu retirer un peu d'argent, je pense que je vais prendre le métro. Au moins, ça m'enlèvera la sombre et crétine idée que quelqu'un marche à une dizaine de mètres de moi, depuis que je suis sorti de la médiathèque. Plusieurs fois, je me suis retourné, mais rien. C'est quand même étrange. Je dois juste être stressé. La perspective de donner cinquante euros qui viennent de ma poche à Mehmed ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, mais au moins je sais que j'aurais la paix. En principe. Me voilà à ma vieille rue, avec la façade du Jump Kebab éclairée par... Des sirènes de police? Oh bordel, c'est pas vrai. Je ne peux jamais avoir la paix? Trois voitures sont là, devant mon immeuble. À quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, un officier de police vient à ma rencontre. Je transpire comme un porc.

-Monsieur? Vous habitez ici? Est-ce que vous êtes en contact avec monsieur Mehmed Dadcha?


	6. Le nouveau Florian est arrivé

De fins rayons de lumière blanche arrivent depuis les stores vénitiens. Bordel! J'ai vraiment dû pioncer comme un bébé, cette fois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas mal à la tête en ouvrant les yeux au réveil. Une sensation de bien-être envahit mon corps tout entier, c'est génial! Je me lève en roulant des épaules, après m'être étiré de tout mon long sur mon matelas, matelas qui a fait crisser mon lit métallique dans un son presque mélodieux. Direction la salle de bains. Parfait! Beau gosse aujourd'hui, comme hier et avant-hier, en fait. Un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, ça fait plaisir aux nanas. Parfum premier prix obligatoire, aussi. Pschitt, pschitt. Petite chemise classe à rayures. Cravate noire, caleçon Calvin Klein, jean délavé et pompes classes à lacets. Je suis bien dans mon corps et je suis bien dans ma tête, l'exemple parfait du jeune mâle prêt à pécho dans la plus absolue des banalités. Mon appartement est pas trop mal, sans cette fichue fuite au plafond. J'ai pu obtenir un rencard avec Gwendoline, malgré le fait que j'hésitais vraiment à me lancer et qu'elle soit plus vieille que moi. On va au cinéma aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui invite et je choisis aussi le film! J'ai un vrai travail, je commence à pouvoir parler à nouveau avec ma mère et surtout, plus aucun souci avec Mehmed le voisin toxico. Tout ça, c'est le fruit d'un long mois de remise en question, d'exercice et de préparation mentale, mais aussi le fruit du hasard pour être honnête. Je mets mon blouson noir, parce que l'air de rien, en décembre, il fait plutôt frisquet. Je me sens au meilleur de ma forme, et alors que je descends les escaliers après m'être lavé et habillé, je me souviens en détail du soir qui a totalement pu améliorer ma vie.

* * *

-Monsieur? Hé, hurlait le policier, monsieur!

-Que... Quoi?

-Je vous ai demandé si vous connaissiez Mehmed Dadcha! Trente-sept ans, au chômage, ancien électricien, d'origine turque! Des cheveux bouclés, assez grand? Ça ne vous dit vraiment rien?

-Ce... C'est mon voisin du dessus, pourquoi?

-Une altercation a été rapportée ici, par des clients. Apparemment, il aurait agressé le gérant du commerce qui est juste en dessous de chez vous, pour ensuite prendre la fuite. Est-ce que vous auriez la moindre idée d'où il pourrait être, en ce moment?

-Je, euh... Non, pas la moindre idée.

Je regardais par-dessus l'épaule du policier, pour voir quelqu'un arriver vers nous... Non, ce n'est pas possible. Boitillant, la gueule en sang, Youssef, respirant par la bouche, se dirigeait vers moi. Il avait l'air salement amoché... J'étais sous le choc.

-Youssef! Euh... Monsieur, zut! Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

L'homme, le dos voûté, se frottait le visage pour en essuyer le sang. Il fut obligé de cracher un gros mollard à terre avant de me dire quoi que ce soit.

-Bah, tu t'imagines bien... Il me devait déjà presque cent euros. C'est pas parce qu'il a des liens biologiques avec moi qu'il peut descendre et manger à l'oeil... Mais ça, il a pas voulu l'accepter. Les choses, toutes les choses qu'il a dites, crois-moi, un fils devrait jamais dire ça à son père. Touche jamais à la drogue, gamin. Ça peut détruire des personnalités autant que... Kof! Autant que des vies!

-Monsieur, dit le policier, il ne faut pas que vous forciez comme ça! D'accord? Bon... Vous avez forcément besoin de soins, après ce genre de mésaventure. Votre fils aussi. Personne ici ne sait à quel point vous êtes blessé ni depuis combien de temps cette situation dure, alors ménagez-vous!

-Kof! Pas besoin... Kof! J'ai déjà pris bien pire que ça... Tout ce que je vais avoir, c'est un coquard et une mâchoire un peu douloureuse, pendant deux ou trois semaines, pas plus... Maintenant, laissez-moi... J'ai littéralement du pain sur la planche, mais aussi de l'agneau et des frites... Kof! Donc, pas besoin de vos politesses! Et toi, dit Youssef en me regardant, tu peux monter, gamin. Vous autres, les poulets, vous avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe véritablement ici. Allez gamin, file!

* * *

Devant la façade du Jump Kebab, je vois un Youssef en bien meilleure forme qui me salue, en souriant de façon équivoque. Il est au courant pour mon plan avec Gwen car nous en avons causé pendant mes heures supplémentaires, hier soir. Je découpais les pommes de terre et c'est venu comme ça, dans la conversation.

-Fais pas attendre la donzelle hein! Que je t'aie pas donné ton congé payé pour des clopinettes, gamin, haha!

Il vient de me crier ça, alors que je m'éloignais pour atteindre le métro. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête et de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, en toute amitié. Je tremble un peu à cause de la température, on est aux environs de neuf heures.

Avant la séance ciné de ce soir, il est prévu que je mange avec Gwen vers treize heures, et qu'on fasse les boutiques ensemble. Mais encore avant tout ça, je dois aller faire un tour chez Raphaël et Maryse, pour quelques mises au point concernant le programme d'entraînement, que j'ai commencé à suivre il y a déjà deux semaines. C'est drôle à dire, mais le site internet auquel Raphaël m'a donné accès m'a vraiment donné des conseils utiles. Par contre, plus question de me rendre à la médiathèque André Malraux à Tourcoing. Le bibliothécaire me fout trop les jetons, avec son intonation doucereuse et sa tronche prématurément vieillie. Je me rends maintenant, de façon générale, dans un cyber café lillois pour consulter _Survivre en combi moulante_, c'est plutôt loin mais c'est assez chic.

En tout cas, après environ quarante minutes, je suis arrivé en face de chez Raphaël et Maryse. La vieille pierre pavée du Vieux-Lille a éprouvé mes pieds et mes pompes classes à lacets, mais pas assez pour effacer ma bonne énergie ni ma bonne humeur. Dans la rue Saint-André, un petit bâtiment morne à la façade grise héberge mes deux nouveaux amis. C'est seulement la deuxième fois que je les vois, en fait! Je me souviens de mon premier passage. J'étais entré dans leur couloir, assez large, après avoir passé le digicode. C'était Caillou en personne qui m'avait accueilli en premier. Inutile de dire que ma gêne était conséquente. Et quand le viking sans cheveux m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul, j'étais quasiment certain qu'il m'était impossible d'avouer que j'avais rêvé d'avoir baisé sauvagement sa femme dans un plan à trois. Cette première rencontre s'était finalement assez bien passée. À présent, j'attendais à nouveau, à la limite d'être collé à la porte comme un témoin de Jéhovah. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, à mon grand soulagement.

-T'es en avance, lâcha Caillou en guise de bonjour. Tu portes pas ta combinaison?

-Qu'une partie, dis-je sans détour. J'ai le reste dans mon sac, ça ira, de toute manière, si je me téléporte avec? Ce soir, je joue le grand jeu, avec Gwendoline!

-Super, puceau. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va avoir du travail aujourd'hui.

On entrait finalement dans le salon, avec son drapeau pirate en tissu caractéristique, fixé sur le mur du fond. Maryse, décontractée et jambes croisées, se réchauffait près du poêle à bois avec une boisson chaude.

-Ah, Florian! Déjà là pour le briefing? Entre dans la salle à manger, on a déjà tout préparé.

-Chérie, commença Raphaël, pour lui, c'est juste la salle de réunion, ok? Ne commence pas à brouiller les frontières hiérarchiques, haha.

-Ben, c'est juste la salle à manger qu'on a aménagé en salle de réunion, en fait...

-Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est le meilleur logement qu'on ait trouvé ici pour avoir la paix, d'accord? Pas de voisins, une classe énergie "B" et surtout une proximité avec la gare Lille Flandres pratique pour aller voir les copains. Et lui, il doit encore faire ses preuves. Donc, pour l'instant, si tu veux bien ma puce, ce sera la salle de réunion, pour Don Juan.

On finit par rire à trois et se taquiner méchamment sur nos activités respectives. Par exemple, Raphaël finit par me dire que pour un coup je ne sens pas l'huile de friture. C'est vrai que je travaille pour Youssef, maintenant. Je me souviens bien de la façon dont c'est arrivé.

* * *

Le lendemain de l'agression de Youssef, je m'étais levé avec une boule dans le ventre. Bien sûr, le problème des cinquante euros était loin derrière moi, mais à côté de ça je flippais réellement pour l'état de santé du propriétaire de mon logement. Très vite, je suis allé voir comment ça se passait.

Vers dix heures, le Jump Kebab baignait dans un calme quasiment religieux. Yasmine, préposée à la caisse, me sortir un timide "bonjour". Norbert, en train de nettoyer le sol, ne fit pour sa part aucun effort pour me signifier qu'il avait constaté ma présence. Puis, il me parla enfin pour briser le silence.

-Désolé, on sert pas de plats chauds avant onze heures.

-Mec, je viens pas pour ça... Je peux voir Youssef?

Comme par magie, l'homme au dos voûté et au visage dur émergea en poussant le rideau de la cuisine. Il avait encore la face complètement tuméfiée, mais semblait déjà dans un état plus rassurant que la veille.

-Salut, bonhomme. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-You... Youssef! Merde alors, il s'est passé quoi hier au juste? Et puis...

Je marque un moment d'hésitation, en me remémorant les sirènes de police, les blessures de Youssef et tout le reste. Tout me paraît encore plus irréel que cette boule noire à l'humour douteux.

-Mehmed... C'est vraiment ton fils?

-Je te l'ai dit gamin, je te l'ai dit. Il trempait dans des problèmes que même moi je peux pas réussir à comprendre. Enfin, ça, à mon avis, c'est à cause de tous les gens qu'il a fréquenté, mais j'ai jamais pu les prendre sur le fait. Des gens aux costumes noirs, très chics, mais tout dans l'esbroufe. Il a fait son choix, ce con!

-Purée... L'angoisse.

-T'en fais pas, c'est pas l'pire. Le pire du pire, c'est qu'il en a profité pour se servir dans les caisses du restaurant. Il a aussi attaqué Kevin, qui est mon cuistot numéro deux. Tu le connais peut-être pas.

-Euh, non, et à vrai dire, avec la pagaille d'hier, j'ai pas vraiment pu voir combien il y avait de blessés... Il va bien?

-Il m'a appelé depuis l'hôpital ce matin pour me dire qu'il me ferait parvenir sa démission. Faut le comprendre, Mehmed fait du grabuge depuis les deux ans où il a emménagé ici. Mais j'y pense...

Il me regarda de haut en bas, comme pour me jauger. Je ne comprenais rien à cette attitude théâtrale peu habituelle pour le propriétaire de mon logement, puis enfin, il s'adressa à moi.

-Tu pourrais très bien le remplacer, toi! T'aurais juste à découper des légumes, faire chauffer le four, aider Yasmine à prendre les commandes, que des choses pas trop contraignantes, des petites tâches comme ça. En plus, ta maman m'a dit au téléphone que c'était dur, pour elle, en ce moment, et je peux tout à fait te proposer ce genre d'arrangement. Ce serait un CDD de six mois, pour l'instant, et je te reprends si tu fais du bon boulot. Alors, partant?

* * *

Inutile de préciser que j'avais accepté le poste illico. Je me trouve à présent dans la fameuse "salle de réunion", en compagnie de Raphaël, Maryse, mais aussi de cinq autres personnes, quatre mecs et une nana. La particularité de cette situation, c'est que nous sommes tous des survivants aux terribles parties de chasse que Gantz organise. Raphaël m'avait expliqué que les réunions avaient lieu deux fois par mois, pour échanger les dernières informations, mais aussi qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux à l'origine. La faute à des extraterrestres de plus en plus redoutables et à des équipes mal préparées. La petite pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons comprend des panneaux de bois coulissants, avec une décoration à la japonaise, mais aussi un mur blanc sur lequel Raphaël projette des images à l'aide d'un appareil. Ce sont des photographies et des vidéos, toutes plus variées les unes que les autres. Parmi elles, on voit, à un moment donné, un type aux cheveux et aux yeux noisette en train de frapper une créature verte, pourvue de griffes et habillée d'un long manteau.

-Je suis en train de correspondre avec un mec au Japon, commença Raphaël, et il se trouve que c'était lui, Daredevil. Vous savez, ce mec qui nous a laissé tous les commentaires en anglais? Il a pris tout ce que je vous ai montré avec son téléphone, de très près. Il dit qu'il fait ça pour que nous ayons un témoignage. Et, de tout ce que j'ai pu voir depuis qu'on a ouvert le site, les martiens là-bas deviennent encore plus balèzes que chez nous. Si j'en crois cet informateur, vous pouvez être sûrs que la France va suivre. Ce n'est pas tout. Selon lui, pendant la période dite "de test", les sphères ont d'abord été distribuées dans notre pays... Et même dans notre région, aux abords de la Belgique si on en croit les données qu'il a pu hacker au niveau de la racine.

-Minute, interromps-je Caillou, comment il peut être certain de tout ça, ton informateur?

Tout le monde me regarda bizarrement, sauf Maryse et Raphaël. Un mec aux cheveux courts et avec un bouc se tourna vers nos hôtes.

-Maryse, Raphaël, vous tenez jamais vos newbies au courant?

-On... On a pas vraiment eu le temps de lui en parler, hésita Maryse. Et puis, de toute manière, en consultant le site, il allait forcément tomber à un moment ou un autre sur les commentaires de Daredevil.

-Daredevil? Un genre de justicier du net? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est, entre autres choses, le mec qui nous a donné le plus d'informations sur Gantz et le fonctionnement des équipements, dit Raphaël d'un ton las. T'es sûr que t'as visité tous les liens?

-Ben, euh... Oui. Enfin... Je t'ai déjà dit à propos de ce mec chelou, à la bibliothèque! Et puis, j'ai beau avoir eu ma première véritable paie, je peux pas encore acheter un ordi! En plus, je suis sûr qu'avec mon secteur paumé, je vais à peine avoir la bande passante pour lire mes mails donc...

-Bref, me coupa Raphaël, il en arrive de plus en plus puissants partout dans le monde. Certains voudraient nous coloniser, d'autres seraient juste des migrants. En tout cas, même si on ne sait toujours pas comment la sphère noire a été créée, grâce à Daredevil qui a pu pénétrer le network on arrive plus ou moins à définir son origine géographique. Un signal beaucoup plus puissant que les autres a été capté en Allemagne, à Essen. Daredevil nous a suggéré de mener notre propre enquête là-bas tant qu'on aurait pas de missions. Vous en pensez quoi?

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit. Maryse se leva immédiatement de son siège, pour aller voir qui venait. Et une petite minute plus tard...

-Désolée, dit Gwendoline avec un moue à me faire fondre, j'ai dû appeler une amie pour qu'elle garde Louane à la maison. Je pensais qu'elle était un peu trop jeune pour... Tout ça.

Elle était magnifique. Et vraisemblablement, elle avait choisi de ne pas porter sa combinaison en dessous de ses vêtements. Ses cheveux, clairs et détachés, tombaient gracieusement sur un manteau beige laissant voir de belles jambes pourvues de collants noirs. Le type au bouc, que Maryse m'avait présenté mais dont j'ai oublié le nom, commence à la siffler. Je me retiens d'aller lui exploser sa sale gueule de merdeux.

-Gwendoline, va t'asseoir, on t'a gardé un siège, dit Raphaël. Pourquoi t'es pas venue à la première réunion?

-Je... Je n'y ai juste plus pensé, dit Gwendoline en rougissant.

-C'est pas grave, interrompit Maryse, Florian va t'expliquer, pas vrai Florian?

-Ou... Oui... Ouais, pour sûr.

J'étais aux anges. Gwendoline vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Une délicate senteur de cerise s'échappait de son cou, et même de tout son corps à bien y réfléchir. En fixant ses lèvres rouges, je n'avais plus qu'une envie. Les embrasser. Dès lors, le blabla de Raphaël sur les martiens n'était plus ma priorité. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose en tête, notre rendez-vous. La Gwen, la pauvre Gwen. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que je la fixais, et que j'imaginais des choses pas très catholiques. La première fois où j'étais venu dans la salle de réunion, c'était il y a deux semaines. Je voyais Raphaël, Maryse, les quatre mecs et la nana déblatérer sur nos conditions de survie, mais je suis vraiment pas fortiche pour retenir leurs noms. J'avais accordé de l'importance à ces informations mais pour le coup, c'était de la pisse de chien comparé à ce qui pouvait potentiellement m'arriver ce soir, dans les salles obscures... Et peut-être plus loin?

* * *

Il y a une semaine, j'étais en train de courir à la citadelle de Lille. J'étais à un bon rythme, avec pour cette fois-ci de l'endurance et pas du sprint, afin d'améliorer ma VMA de dix-sept kilomètres à dix-huit kilomètres par heure, comme me l'avait conseillé Raphaël. Je soulevais des poids aussi, à la salle de musculation la plus proche de chez moi. J'avais encore un peu mal aux bras, mais je sentais que tous ces exercices répétés commençaient à porter leurs fruits. Déjà, je n'avais plus le cafard dès le matin. Je me levais avec un étrange optimisme et une rage non dissimulée de vaincre. Même Youssef avait remarqué ça dès mon troisième jour de travail. Alors que j'étais en train de servir des clients, il m'avait lâché, comme ça, l'air de rien...

-Hé bé alors monsieur, je vois qu'on est plein d'énergie, hein? Tu te serais pas trouvé une copine par hasard?!

-Hahaha! Pas encore Youssef, non... Pas encore.

C'est plutôt drôle. C'était pendant ma course la plus longue, et alors que j'étais au meilleur de ma forme que j'ai reçu un appel de Gwendoline, les écouteurs encore dans les oreilles avec la chanson d'un certain groupe australien pour me tenir compagnie. Je sais pas si j'ai neuf vies, ni si j'ai des yeux de chat, mais une chose est sûre: j'en ai eu au moins eu une, et la seconde n'en est qu'à son commencement.

-Allô, Jacques Chirac à l'appareil, j'écoute?

-Tss-tss... Florian, sérieusement! Elle est toute pourrie, ton imitation!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, madame... Alors, depuis l'temps, ça vous dirait, qu'on se fasse enfin une bière et un saucisson entre vous et moi, dans les campagnes françaises, loin des tous ces étrangers avec leur vingtaine de gosses?!

-Florian, tu t'enfonces, là... Hihi... C'est vraiment de mauvais goût.

-Bon, alors, chérie, tu la prends mon invitation, ou tu veux une jolie pomme du terroir dans ta jolie bouche de brebis?

-Florian! Allez, arrête ça tout de suite! Je t'appelais pour autre chose, à la base mais... Ok, disons que c'est d'accord pour qu'on se voie, on se fera bien un café à Lille demain, si tu veux. Au Notting Hill de la rue de Béthune, vers treize heures, si ça ne te dérange pas?

Oh la chatte! Putain! Mon coeur va sortir de ma poitrine, il faut que je me calme. Ce n'est peut-être pas un vrai rencard, mais c'est au moins un excellent début! Je jubile intérieurement en reprenant mon souffle à cause de l'effort physique qui a précédé cet instant intense, mon âme étant probablement en train de sautiller quelque part entre deux connections synaptiques. Une joggeuse est à deux doigts de me bousculer tant je suis concentré par cet appel téléphonique. Je pense à sa taille, à ses yeux, à ses hanches parfaites. Mais non, il ne faut pas céder à l'euphorie, du moins, pas en apparence... Sinon, je risque de passer pour un gars louche, et c'est la dernière chose dont j'aie besoin dans cette situation. Continuons à rester neutre et gardons le contrôle dans l'échange, tout en étant sporadiquement drôle et courtois.

-Marché conclu pour demain à treize heures, alors? C'est bien, ça. Mais dis-moi Gwen... Euh.. Gwendoline. De quoi tu voulais me parler à l'origine, exactement? Tout... Tout va bien pour toi?

-Disons juste que... J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé dans cet appartement, et vu que c'est avec toi que j'ai le plus eu l'occasion de connaître... Ce n'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance aux autres, mais... Enfin, tu vois, c'est compliqué. Ça concerne des gens. Des gens bizarres qui me suivent, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Des gens bizarres qui la suivent? Maintenant que j'y pense, depuis que je suis allé à la médiathèque, j'ai cette impression-là aussi, sans toutefois pouvoir obtenir la preuve de ce que je ressens. Peut-être aussi que ça a un lien avec Gantz, et dans ce cas Gwendoline est bloquée à cause de cette histoire de bombe dans la tête.

-D'accord, je comprends, tu ne peux pas trop en dire, c'est ça?

-Oui, répondit Gwendoline. On se dira tout ça demain. Je vais demander à ma copine Linda de garder la petite.

-D'accord, ça marche. Bon, à demain?

-À demain.

Et elle me quitte là-dessus, me laissant partagé entre joie et inquiétude. Si des gens la suivent, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est en danger? Est-ce que ça pourrait être des... Aliens? Rien de moins sûr. Ça pourrait aussi bien être des harceleurs ou des désaxés mentaux. Non, Florian, te fais pas de scénarios. Elle sera en pleine forme et tu la verras demain. Si je balise maintenant, je vais passer pour un gros lourdingue le moment venu. Mais quand même, cette histoire de gens bizarres qui la suivent...

* * *

Non, je ne dois pas replonger mon esprit dans ces souvenirs. Il faut que je me concentre sur la réunion, même si toutes mes pensées vont à présent vers la sulfureuse Gwendoline, qui s'est plus qu'apprêtée pour notre premier vrai rendez-vous. Raphaël interrompt mes rêveries par son ton brusque.

-Hé! Oh, couillon! Florian, réponds, bordel de merde! T'as bien suivi l'entraînement? T'es bien allé dans le gymnase dont tu m'avais parlé? Tu soulèves combien de kilos sans la combinaison?

-Je commence à réussir à soulever du vingt kilos sans problème. Je pense aller vers du vingt-deux cinq, la semaine prochaine.

-Parfait. Et ta vitesse moyenne?

-Euh... Environ dix-huit kilomètres à l'heure.

-Tu l'as dressé comment ton protégé, pour qu'il soit aussi timide, Raphaël? dit la seule fille du groupe que je ne connais pas.

-À coups de pompe dans le cul, répondit Raphaël sans la moindre expression. Tiens, ça tombe bien que tu aies pris la parole, Stéphanie. En tant que chef de la team d'Amiens, tu pourrais peut-être lever tes fesses et nous parler à ton tour de ce qu'il y a de neuf, de votre côté?

-On a pas grand chose, répondit-elle tristement. Mais il faudra bien que j'entraîne encore mes gars si on veut survivre à la prochaine nuit.

Stéphanie, la chef de la team d'Amiens. Ça y est, je me remets leurs noms, à tous. D'abord, il y a cette Stéphanie, avec les cheveux courts, qui a l'air beaucoup trop musclée pour qu'on la provoque. Mais aussi Jimmy, plutôt petit, le type sarcastique avec le bouc. Ensuite on a l'autre un peu rond, Antoine, une grande asperge avec des lunettes, Ludovic, et enfin un black complètement baraqué, Lewis. Ils étaient tous plutôt taciturnes lors de la première réunion, à part Stéphanie qui devait jouer les porte-paroles.

Elle s'approcha de l'ordinateur, pour y connecter une clé USB. Dès lors, l'image projetée passa de ce combat inattendu contre l'extraterrestre à griffes à quelque chose plus morbide. Le cadavre d'une jeune fille décapitée affichait une grimace de terreur. Gwendoline mit la main à la bouche. Comme je la comprenais... Je ne savais pas où Stéphanie s'était procurée cette photo, mais une chose était certaine: celui qui avait fait ça n'y était pas allé de main morte.

-J'ai reçu ça il y a quelques jours sur ma boîte mail, dit Stéphanie. Accompagné d'une petite mention sympathique, avec écrit en lettres grasses "tu seras la prochaine", vous voyez le genre? Le truc, c'est que je pense qu'il y a un lien avec Gantz.

-Tu pourrais préciser en quoi? demanda Raphaël.

-Cette jeune fille était membre d'une équipe à Arras, dit sans détour Stéphanie. Elle s'appelait Honorine Dumont. Bien sûr, ça peut aussi être une coïncidence, mais j'ai également eu le témoignage d'un correspondant à Valenciennes, où là aussi il y a une sphère. Il m'a dit que d'étranges hommes en costume lui étaient tombés dessus à la sortie d'un disquaire, le soir, et qu'il avait failli y laisser sa vie. Tout ça dans un laps de temps très court...

D'un clic, Stéphanie passa à l'image suivante.

-Et ça, c'est une coupure de journal que j'ai cru bon de scanner. C'est un article qui parle de disparitions mystérieuses autour d'un bar à Arras, _Le Grand Vertige_. Ils insistent pas mal sur le côté mélodrame du truc en parlant de jeunes qui fuguent de chez eux, mais comme par hasard, niveau timing, ça colle parfaitement à la mort d'Honorine Dumont. Dis, Raphaël... Vu que t'as pu habiter dans le secteur à un moment donné, je me demandais si tu en savais un peu plus que moi.

-Concernant quoi?

-Si c'est un lieu mal fréquenté, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là?

-Arras est pas spécialement une ville où la vie est colorée et les oiseaux chantent au lever du soleil, pour sûr. Mais ça reste toujours moins flippant que Lille un samedi soir, en fait. Quoique maintenant que j'y pense, ce serait pas surprenant qu'une mafia quelconque se développe dans certains secteurs, mais pas dans un coin aussi exposé. Donc, pour résumer... Tu penses que les membres des différentes équipes sont en train de se faire attaquer les uns après les autres par des aliens, en dehors des missions?

-Mais si ces choses qui attaquent les nôtres étaient des aliens, intervint Maryse, Gantz nous aurait sommé de les tuer depuis longtemps, non? Non, pas de conclusions hâtives... On est en droit de s'inquiéter, mais rien ne nous permet d'affirmer un lien explicite avec des extraterrestres.

-Je comprends ton point de vue, répliqua Stéphanie, mais reconnais que c'est louche.

-Personnellement, je suis complètement d'accord avec Stéphanie, dit Lewis de sa voix grave. On voit ces horreurs nous poursuivre chaque soir, et selon vous, ces fichus extraterrestres ne seraient pas capables de nous traquer à n'importe quelle heure de la journée? Ça n'a juste aucun sens. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils attendraient un moment précis?

-Ça suffit, dit Raphaël, qu'il s'agisse d'extraterrestres ou pas n'est pas notre problème. Du moins, pas encore. Je pense que notre priorité, c'est d'aller enquêter en Allemagne, et peut-être que là-bas le problème du meurtre d'Honorine Dumont sera résolu. Au fait, Stéphanie... Cette Honorine, c'était une combattante expérimentée?

-Plus que la plupart d'entre nous si j'en crois les rapports. De ce que j'ai lu de l'autre équipe, il est explicitement dit dans leurs fichiers qu'elle a déjà eu les cent points.

-Je vois... Elle a eu les cent points. Chez nous, les seuls qui y sont parvenus... Ils sont morts, ou juste partis de ce piège infernal. Et... Comment ne pas les comprendre...

Je suis assez abasourdi par tout ce que j'entends. Donc, même en journée, on est pas réellement tranquilles? Tout ça n'a aucune signification. Et cette histoire d'enquête en Allemagne ne m'enchante pas non plus. J'interviens.

-Dites, c'est si chaud que ça pour les avoir, ces cent points? Je veux dire, ils rendent la liberté à celui qui les a, c'est bien le cas? On tue ces saloperies, jusqu'à accumuler cent, et après, on peut se tirer fissa, ouais?

-On peut aussi choisir de rester, dit Maryse. Et dans ce cas, deux autres choix s'offrent à nous.

-Ah oui? Mais... Quel genre de choix débile on pourrait faire, à part... Euh... J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas, c'est ça?

Et en effet, la plupart de mes compagnons d'infortune, sauf Gwendoline, me fixaient durement comme si j'avais pris une carte d'adhérent au Front National. Maryse a la larme à l'oeil. Raphaël a l'air exaspéré.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien lu sur le site, hein? Avec les cent points, on peut aussi ramener quelqu'un qui a été tué pendant une mission. Ou obtenir des équipements plus puissants, mais ça, c'est de la merde. La vérité, c'est que Maryse et moi, on est paumés. Paumés entre le désir de se casser de ce jeu de merde et la volonté de ramener notre ami. Son nom, c'était Loïc... Loïc Le Noir. On l'a perdu il y a un an de ça. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Maryse commence à sangloter et quitte la pièce. Raphaël affiche un air éteint.

-La réunion est terminée, dit Raphaël. Entraînez-vous, rentrez chez vous ou faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, j'en ai assez de tout ce cirque pour aujourd'hui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis en train de marcher avec Gwendoline dans les allées les plus fréquentées, remplies de magasins. La grisaille est omniprésente, et de fines gouttes d'eau commencent à perler sur mon crâne. La petite pierre bien ciselée que nos pieds frottent est sale, et Lille nous paraît bien fade après les événements de ce matin. On ne sait pas trop où on va, et mon enthousiasme est retombé d'un coup.

-Florian, murmura Gwendoline, j'ai froid...

Zut, ça va tourner au fiasco. Même si j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs, il faut que je me comporte de façon attentive et attentionnée, sinon je risque de passer pour un mufle.

-Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose? Ou boire un chocolat chaud, peut-être?

-Peut-être...

-Comment ça, peut-être? Ah... Euh... Pardon. J'ai eu un ton un peu brusque.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas... C'est... Cette réunion, c'était bizarre. Comme je ne suis pas venue la première fois, je n'imaginais pas que ça puisse être aussi... Douloureux. C'était comme ça aussi, à celle d'avant?

-Par "comme ça", tu entends bien "dramatique et déprimant"? Non. C'était pas à ce point, en tout cas. Enfin, on ne m'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais au moins, Raphaël et Maryse m'avaient transmis les programmes d'entraînement et s'étaient montrés plutôt agréables avec moi. Enfin bon...

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-J'imagine qu'il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Et puis, l'idiotie de ma question n'a pas dû aider non plus. Bon! On va pas rester là, à se morfondre. J'ai dit une connerie, ça a réactivé des souvenirs et touché des plaies chez eux deux, des plaies qu'ils n'ont visiblement pas eu le temps de panser, des plaies qui n'ont certainement pas encore cicatrisé... Je pense que j'irais leur présenter des excuses. Et si jamais ils ne les acceptent pas, ben tant pis, c'est pas grave! J'aurais juste à me démener pendant les missions. Je t'aiderais, toi aussi. Je te protégerai, et on les aura, ces cent points... Crois-moi, on s'en ira de ce jeu maudit. Je te le promets, d'accord?

J'allais poser ma main sur l'épaule de Gwendoline pour tenter un rapprochement, mais à ma grande surprise, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative en m'enlaçant de façon aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Peu importe ce qui se trame derrière tout ça. J'en suis certain, maintenant, j'ai au moins une personne à laquelle je tiens et je ferais tout pour la défendre. Le nouveau Florian est arrivé, alors allez vous faire voir, les aliens.


	7. Rendez-vous mortel

Notting Hill Coffee, rue de Béthune. Un beau petit havre de paix dans lequel Gwen et moi avions eu, en quelque sorte, notre premier rencard à deux, la semaine dernière. Elle avait explicitement dit qu'elle avait eu peur, peur des terribles événements à venir. Une partie des informations lui avait été donnée par Maryse. Nos "chasses", tout du moins, c'était ainsi qu'on les nommait sur le site internet, pourraient un jour être fatales, et elle voulait être sûre qu'en cas de problème, quelqu'un puisse s'occuper de sa petite fille, Louane. Le contexte de ce premier rencard, donc, n'était franchement pas fameux, mais il nous avait tout du moins permis d'être plus proches et de partager nos angoisses communes. Une première forme de complicité s'était créée. Mais cette fois, ça semble être pour de bon. Je sens que maintenant, elle a plus que jamais besoin de moi.

Retour au moment présent. On approche quatorze heures. L'ambiance n'a pas non plus été au beau fixe durant la matinée, la faute à des nouvelles peu rassurantes de nos collègues en combinaisons moulantes. Une bouchée d'un sandwich à l'italienne au chèvre a visiblement vite fait d'apaiser un peu Gwen, comme la dernière fois. Elle avait pris exactement la même chose. Pour ma part, je finissais en douceur mon tout dernier wrap saumon, n'ayant toujours pas touché à mon café depuis notre arrivée.

-Tu veux aller où, après? demandais-je à ma future conquête.

-N'importe où... Tant que je suis avec toi.

Elle a l'air physiquement et mentalement épuisée, mais m'observe toujours avec un certain sourire. Le son de ces paroles me plonge dans une sorte d'ivresse, illogique. Je dois lutter.

-Eh, wow, tu déconnes pas avec ça, on dirait! Je peux te demander un truc? Comment ça se fait que tu... Que tu me fasses autant confiance? J'ai vraiment l'air d'un mec fiable et sérieux?

Elle rit.

-Je trouve juste que t'es sacrément courageux, dit-elle d'une voix faible mais enthousiaste. Dès que tu as appris ce qui nous attendait, tu t'es immédiatement mis à suivre les programmes à la lettre, et de ce que tu m'as dit, tu veux même arrêter de fumer. Moi, j'ai juste pleuré dans mon coin, en essayant de rassurer la petite comme je le pouvais. Mais elle est loin d'être bête. Elle sait qu'on va devoir travailler dur pour définitivement sortir de tout ça. Tu sais... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, dans cette gueule. Ce monstre a failli me bouffer et tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour essayer de me sauver, au péril de ta vie. Peu de gens auraient fait ça.

-Tu oublies Raphaël et Maryse, dis-je la bouche à moitié pleine. Ils ont tout fait, eux aussi, pour t'aider, cette nuit-là. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Et ce pauvre type, le flic... Merde, quoi. Il avait pourtant l'air d'une meilleure constitution physique que toi et moi, et il s'est quand même fait tuer. Caillou m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il ne portait pas la combinaison. T'y crois ça? J'aimerais faire quelques exercices avec cette combi, mais ils m'ont dit d'attendre que mon corps soit prêt. T'as la moindre idée de ce que ça implique, cette formule? Chomp... Moi, pas du tout.

Le regard de Gwendoline change. Rapidement, je me rends compte de mon erreur.

-Mais, c'est pas grave, tout ça, on a toujours pas été rappelés! Ça implique qu'on a forcément encore pas mal de temps devant nous... Si je me fie aux informations données sur le site... Ouais! Je crois qu'on va retourner se faire un petit tour dans le vieux Lille! Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux, j'ai eu ma première paie, haha! Tu penses quand même pas que tout cet argent va se dépenser seul?

-Avec nos discussions... On dirait vraiment que tu penses que toutes les femmes sont vénales, non?

-Quoi, c'est pas le cas?

-Allez, arrête ton char, gros macho, je me fie à ton programme et je te suis. T'as intérêt à allonger la monnaie, haha!

On se dirige à nouveau vers le vieux Lille, malgré une légère réticence de la part de l'intéressée. Il faut dire que le temps n'aide pas des masses. Les petites gouttes d'eau de tout à l'heure se sont transformées en pluie, et cette météo peu arrangeante estompe toutes les odeurs possiblement agréables vantées par les brochures touristiques, censées se dégager des établissements des fleuristes, des boulangeries et des grands restaurants. Non, tout ce qu'on sent, c'est l'humidité.

-Viens, je vais nous prendre un parapluie, dis-je, toujours alerte et prêt à saisir l'occasion de me rapprocher de la bombe atomique qui me sert d'accompagnatrice aujourd'hui. Y a un magasin de fringues à quelques mètres, tu vois? Je pourrais peut-être aller te proposer de faire... Des folies?

-Non mais tu m'as prise pour ta Vivian? dit-elle en me fixant, les sourcils froncés. Je blague, me regarde pas comme ça! Bon, d'accord, Edward Lewis, on va y faire un tour même si je ne suis pas convaincue... Allez! Surprends-moi, monsieur le super-héros!

Nous entrons. Je déteste faire les magasins, mais paraît-il que c'est un passage obligé avec les gonzesses. Je sais pas trop, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de sortir avec beaucoup de nanas. Juste Nolwenn à vrai dire. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était pas spécialement fusionnel. Remarque... Quand on baisait à deux, y avait plus que ça qui importait. Pour le reste, c'était de l'interdépendance forcée due à nos faiblesses mutuelles. Aux petits vols, à la drogue, et au fait d'avoir des parents cons. Sinon, on s'engueulait. On passait notre temps à s'engueuler. Elle, c'était une fille forte, elle voulait de nouvelles expériences et avoir plus de façon générale, elle voulait bouger, aussi. Dégager du Nord au plus vite et rejoindre des potes à elle. Moi, j'étais juste un petit junkie à côté de ses pompes, mal à l'aise avec le changement. Mais pourquoi je pense à ça en ce moment, moi?

Bordel, c'est un cas de crise majeure, un paramètre inattendu bien plus grave qui se produit sous mes yeux. Car Gwen m'interroge très sérieusement, avec un mouvement de tête latéral, en me tendant un chemisier noir à fleurs jaunes dans une main, puis un autre vert caca d'oie dans l'autre.

-Lequel m'irait le mieux, selon toi?

Déjà? À peine dans l'enceinte du magasin, me voilà devant un dilemme éthique insoutenable. Je me demande combien de gars sont tombés sous le poids d'une telle réflexion dans cette boutique de tissus légers. Je n'arrive pas à trancher. Adhésion pure et simple, ou franchise?

-Je trouve que n'importe quoi pourrait aller sur toi Gwen, parce que je te trouve rayonnante et pleine de vie. Mais, si je peux me permettre, je trouve...

-Oui?

-Ben quand même, les deux sont sacrément moches.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Elle inonde tous les rayonnages avec son rire, faisant se retourner toutes les pouffiasses et les mégères ménopausées. Elle est pas croyable, Gwen. Je la fréquente sérieusement depuis une semaine et pourtant ses réactions n'ont pas fini de m'étonner. Si seulement toutes les meufs étaient...

-Et là, tu te dis quelque chose du genre "si seulement toutes les meufs étaient comme ça", hein? pleure t-elle de rire. Ben pour moi c'est pareil, je m'attendais absolument pas à ce genre de remarque, on me l'avait jamais faite celle-ci, Florian! Et puis, dit-elle en soupesant un moment chaque chemisier dans un mouvement de balancier théâtral, c'est vrai qu'ils sont aussi immondes l'un que l'autre, tu l'as bien dit! D'ailleurs, tout ce qui est ici est vraiment horrible!

-Euh, Gwen...

Les caissières et le personnel de la boutique se mettent à nous dévisager avec des airs furibonds. Je me doute un peu du genre d'effet qu'on a pu produire. Nous n'avons quasiment rien à voir avec les consommateurs de cette enseigne: nous sommes bruyants et nous n'avons pas un langage sophistiqué. Femmes oisives, jeunes cadres ou ménages actifs veulent nous fusiller par la voie oculaire. D'un commun accord, nous décidons de partir au plus vite, Gwendoline encore hilare.

Cascade d'émotions qu'est ma vie. J'ai chaud, et mon estomac est encore rempli par un délicieux cheeseburger avalé il y a peu, mais mon coeur est léger, malgré la lourdeur de mon repas. Il est huit heures et demie du soir. On entend une douce et réchauffante musique, juste avant les publicités. La tête de Gwendoline tombe sans prévenir sur mon épaule. Elle est visiblement avide de contact. Peut-être plus, qui sait?

-On est bien, ici, dit-elle. Sans ces costumes noirs, sans monstres à tuer...

-Ouais, ajoutais-je. Sans Raphaël et Maryse, sans réunions oppressantes et sans enfants qui posent des questions à voix haute pendant la séance, surtout! Enfin, vu le film qu'on a choisi, ça m'aurait étonné. Ça commence quand d'ailleurs?

-Je sais pas, bientôt j'imagine. On a presque la salle pour nous tous seuls, chuchote la belle à mon oreille.

-Presque, si on met de côté les deux qui vont se bécoter au fond, deux rangs derrière nous.

-C'est pas le genre, lâche Gwen. Ils ont plutôt l'air intellos et coincés.

-Tu me trouves intello et coincé, toi?

-Haha, je sais pas. Tu m'emmènes quand même voir un truc imprononçable avec une affiche bizarre, mais bon, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait Jim Carrey dedans, alors...

-Hé! Il va te prendre aux tripes, ce film! J'aurais voulu un truc du genre _Evil Dead_, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qui faisait l'affaire dans la programmation, alors...

-Je déconne! Rassure-toi, blaguait Gwendoline en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, j'aime aussi ça, les films un peu bobo!

-Non mais t'es sérieuse? Haha!

Rapidement, les publicités remplacèrent la petite musique, au moment où les lumières périrent pour que l'on puisse admirer le petit théâtre des ténèbres. Ce film est plutôt inhabituel. Ce n'est pas une comédie, mais plutôt une espèce de drame romantique sur fond d'amnésie. Et curieusement, Gwen a l'air plutôt intéressée, elle aussi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne me titiller, car vers la moitié du métrage, au moment où je sens ses fines mèches de cheveux effleurer mes joues, un autre contact s'impose: celui de ses petits doigts sur mon intimité. Elle va jusqu'en bas. La fermeture est ouverte.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, et je m'en moque pas mal. Je sais juste que la Lune est bien visible, mais ce n'est pas à la fenêtre que je regarde. Je suis en position assise, en tailleur plus précisément, sur le lit de mon appartement. Gwendoline, que je vois de dos, refait ses cheveux devant le miroir. Son manteau beige est négligemment posé sur une chaise de bureau, plus loin. Elle se regarde, encore vêtue de sa jupe et de ses collants. Un top blanc laisse voir ses bras nus, qui tentent avec une ardeur désespérée de lisser les petites mèches indisciplinées de sa crinière, mèches qui bouclent dans tous les sens. Ses fesses bougent comme si elles étaient agitées par une machine. Sa poitrine, que je vois dans le reflet, se soulève de façon conséquente et je peux voir à quel point elle est grosse... Une dose de franche excitation parcourt tout mon corps. Je ne peux pas laisser cette occasion s'en aller, ni Gwendoline... Oh non, hors de question de la laisser partir...

-Tu peux m'aider? dit-elle alors que je m'approche furtivement. C'est que ça rebique terriblement après une... Oh!

Je lui tiens fermement les seins. La petite exclamation de surprise qu'elle a lâché est équivoque, la demoiselle ne boude pas son plaisir. Malgré cela et pour y mettre la forme, elle me fait parvenir un semblant de protestation.

-Florian... Ah... Arrête... Pas maintenant?

-Et pourquoi pas? Je t'aime bien, quand tu es toute mouillée...

-Mais, Florian, enfin... Je sors à peine de ta douche! Oh... Non, pas les... Oh, c'est pas vrai... Ah!

Je commence à pincer avec un doigté d'expert ses petites pointes au travers de son top. Ce qui provoque un conséquent déhanchement de ma sauvageonne, en somme, le début d'une lutte entre moi et elle qui ne pourra aboutir qu'à des rugissements les plus exquis, que je compte amplifier, bien sûr, à mesure que mes mains descendent en attrapant sa taille.

-Oh, Florian, s'il te plaît... Mmh!

Je viens de plaquer ma main droite sur sa bouche pendant que la gauche tient son ventre, même si ça devient assez difficile puisque, avec ses talons, elle est plus grande que moi. Tant pis, je vais la faire basculer vers le lit, à moins que je ne lui fasse... Quoi?

-Ouah!

Elle m'a donné un coup de bassin qui m'a poussé vers le matelas, pour qu'elle puisse ensuite se retourner en avançant vers moi de façon triomphale, avec un air satisfait et gourmand, sa langue apparente et ses yeux ne me lâchant plus.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas réussir à me surprendre comme ça, hein? Petit joueur.

Elle monte sur le lit, me laissant à peine le temps de réagir. Elle commence à laisser tomber ses seins ronds sur mes bijoux de famille, de façon purement machiavélique.

-Tu aimerais, si je mettais ton poireau entre mes deux nichons, hum? Petit pervers.

-Eh... À vaincre sans péril, comme on dit... Oh, c'est... C'est vraiment... Je vais te baiser toute la nuit, si tu te mets à faire ça en position... Ah!

Elle a baissé mon pantalon d'un coup, sans prévenir. C'est au tour de mon caleçon Calvin Klein.

-Je vais la prendre en bouche d'abord, et ensuite, tu auras le droit de me baiser.

C'est pas vrai, c'est presque comme dans mon rêve. Sauf que cette fois, je suis juste avec Gwen. Non, mais à quoi je pense, là? Je ferais mieux de faire comme si je n'avais jamais rêvé de ça dans ma vie, j'aurais l'air trop malsain si je racontais à Gwen que je rêvais d'un plan à trois... Mais elle est si... Elle est si bonne, pour ce qu'elle fait. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je me fais sucer. Même Nolwenn ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas comme ça en tout cas. La seule fois où elle avait essayé, elle y avait mis les dents. Mais je... Oh, putain de succube.

-Gou... Gwen, balbutiais-je en caressant sa tête, je veux venir... Please, sois sympa...

Elle se retire tout doucement alors que j'étais au bord de l'explosion. J'ai vraiment chaud, c'est à la limite de brûler. D'un coup, je la prends bien fermement en la retournant, quasiment enragé. J'abaisse ses collants avec une force nouvelle. Elle ferait mieux de s'y préparer, elle l'a bien cherché!

-Je vais tirer, chérie. Tu vas devoir remuer du cul si tu veux y survivre.

-Florian, non... Tu as oublié les... AH!

Orgueilleuse pécheresse... Je vais te faire croire en une religion qui me désignera comme ton Dieu, qui t'obligera à faire voeu d'obéissance auprès de moi. Elle est à moi. Rien qu'à moi! Mon bassin donne de puissants coups alors que je presse mes doigts contre la peau de ses fesses parfaites. J'ai activé le pilote automatique, je suis comme inconscient de mes gestes. ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE!

-Flo... Les capotes... Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis une ca... AAAAAAAAH!

Elle me griffe, prisonnière de l'impulsion bestiale. Je la sens. Je l'ai refaite à ma mesure. J'ai tout ouvert, tout remis en place. Plus aucune frontière entre nos corps. Tout vient de partir alors que les jambes de Gwen, jusqu'à maintenant plutôt vivaces, tombent sur la couette pour que toute sa personne suive. De ses orteils à ses cheveux, elle est écroulée, et moi aussi. Je crois... Je crois que c'est, sans contestation possible, le plus bon moment de ma vie.

-On... On est à l'envers, tu sais? Murmurais-je.

-De... De quoi?

-Par rapport au lit...

-Tu m'as littéralement mise à l'envers, dit Gwen avec un petit rire. T'as quel âge, déjà?

-Arrête, Gwen, c'est pas drôle...

Ma tête est contre sa poitrine, et je l'entends respirer. Le va-et-vient d'air que je perçois sur elle m'exalte, mais je me sens déjà partiellement endormi. Elle passe une main sur mes fesses, ce qui me donne un petit sursaut.

-Allez, champion, détends-toi, maintenant... On va se reposer.

J'en demandais pas moins. Je respire l'odeur, la sueur et tout ce qui vient de Gwen avec une vénération non dissimulée. Le visage de côté, je profite de cette proximité enivrante et je me laisse transporter sur les longues autoroutes du sommeil...

Bruit blanc. Putain de bruit blanc! J'ai mal au crâne... Oh non, c'est pas vrai.

Je me suis redressé pour m'éjecter du lit, juste à temps, provoquant au passage un grognement de Gwen. Vite, ma combinaison.

-GWEN! LÈVE-TOI!

Au moment où j'essayais toucher ma tête, je comprenais que la téléportation avait commencé et qu'on devait vite se rhabiller, sous peine de réduire drastiquement nos chances de survie dans ces chasses de tarés, en plus d'exposer bien malgré nous nos organes génitaux à la vue de tous.

-Hum... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon bébé? me répondit enfin Gwendoline.

Je tente de lui répondre tant bien que mal en enfilant ma combinaison, ayant tout juste eu le temps de m'occuper du bas.

-Ta combinaison, Gwen, on va être téléportés! Bordel! MERDE! Vite, tu l'as rangée où?!

-Sac... Mon sac à main, au fond.

J'ai tout juste le temps d'attraper la lanière du sac en cuir, avant que ma tête n'ait complètement disparu. Je sens quelque chose. Ça doit être ça... Voilà.

-Tiens, t'es encore torse poil?

Je cligne des yeux. Me voilà de retour dans cette antichambre de l'Enfer, cet appartement lillois, cette maudite piaule située sur le dessus du Carlton. Il semble que la petite pique m'ait été adressée par Raphaël en personne, bras croisés. Le viking sans cheveux a un air vaguement intrigué.

-Ah, euh, c'est-à-dire... Ben... J'ai à peine eu le temps de me changer.

-Mais tu foutais quoi, au juste? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, hein? Pourquoi tu tiens dans tes mains une autre combi? Tu l'as eue où?

-Euh, c'est Gwen... Elle a, euh.

-Elle a quoi?

Maryse me fixe avec un air inquisiteur, appuyé par un haussement de sourcils, qui semble vouloir me dire quelque chose du genre "Attends, t'es pas sérieux?" et pour toute réponse, je peux à peine adresser une grimace tordue d'une tension ultime.

Puis arrive Gwen, petit à petit, complètement reconstituée par le laser. Il se trouve qu'elle est à poil, dans une attitude complètement amortie, et qu'elle a totalement l'air de ne rien piffrer à ce qui se passe.

Raphaël écarquille les yeux. Maryse se plaque la main au visage. Louane, dans les jambes de Maryse, regarde sa mère et lui demande, avec un ton lourd de conséquences, ceci.

-Maman, pourquoi t'es toute nue?

Gwendoline met un long moment à comprendre la situation.

-Hein? Que... Oh.

Après avoir parcouru du regard toute la pièce, en s'attardant particulièrement sur moi en train de lui faire signe d'aller dans la salle de bains, la pauvre Gwen écarquille encore plus les yeux que Raphaël et se met à crier.

-AH! FLORIAN, LA TENUE!

Elle m'arrache son costume noir des bras et court à grandes enjambées vers le couloir, afin de pouvoir se changer en toute quiétude. Même si à vrai dire, la quiétude n'a pas vraiment pu transparaître sur son visage. Une fois Gwendoline partie dans le couloir, on entend rien d'autre que l'air pendant un long moment. Puis, Louane, déterminée, finit par revenir à la charge en sautillant et en faisant grincer les lames du plancher.

-Florian, tu sais pourquoi ma maman elle était toute nue?

-Hein? Mais que... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi, voyons?

-Parce que ma maman, elle a dit qu'elle allait vous voir pendant toute la journée, tous les trois. Monsieur Caillou, tu sais, toi?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça la morveuse, d'accord?

-Chéri... C'est encore une enfant, tu peux la ménager un peu, quand même, dit Maryse.

-Rien à foutre. Eh, petite, tu connais la blague de l'extraterrestre?

-Non.

-C'est un martien qui dit à son pote "Eh, tu crois qu'il y a des habitants, sur la Lune?" et l'autre lui répond "Bah ouais, ils font fonctionner leur électricité tous les soirs!" dans le plus grand des calmes.

-Elle est nulle ta blague, dit Louane d'un ton tranchant.

-Espèce de sale petite...

-Raphaël, cria Maryse, ton langage!

C'est drôle. Malgré la petite dispute causée par ma question ce matin, on dirait qu'on fonctionne comme une espèce de... Famille. Une famille bizarre, cela dit. Gwendoline nous rejoint enfin, complètement vêtue de son costume. Elle est super crispée, évidemment, à cause de notre arrivée assez explicite.

-Gwendoline, dit Raphaël d'un ton se voulant le plus neutre possible, ton flingue est où au juste?

-Je... Je l'avais laissé ici, dans cette pièce. Je crois même qu'il était encore dans ma valise. Je n'ai pas osé amener cette chose chez moi. J'aurais eu trop peur que Louane y touche sans faire attention, tu comprends?

-Ouais, je comprends, mais assure-toi d'avoir toujours ça sur toi, sinon, ça pourrait vite tourner au vinaigre. Allez, va le reprendre. Et toi le bourreau des coeurs, tu vas aller terminer de t'habiller, d'accord? Ce sera pas en étant juste couvert au niveau des jambes que tu pourras endurer les chocs.

-T'as pas d'ordres à me donner, papy! répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

-J'ai vingt-sept ans le nain, donc, boucle-la. Vas-y.

Je me dépêche d'aller de l'autre côté pour enfiler mes bottes, mon haut et mes gants. Le miroir de cette salle de bains devient franchement poussiéreux, ça se voit que personne n'a osé y toucher depuis longtemps. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, histoire d'être bien réveillé. Ça reste toujours aussi étrange de se retrouver là à nouveau. Je crois vraiment que je n'arrive toujours pas à saisir le côté réel de tout ça. Heureusement qu'il y a eu les deux conférences du groupe de _Survivre en combi_ chez Raph, sinon je crois bien que je me ferais dessus. Comme un gros flippé, comme au premier soir. C'est bon. Tout est sur moi, je suis prêt. J'ai plus que mes deux flingues à ranger dans les étuis de ma combinaison, au niveau des jambes. Génial. Allez vous faire foutre, les aliens. Je vais faire ce à quoi j'ai été préparé pendant ces deux semaines. Tuer. Tuer le plus possible. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur. Tiens? Mais c'est le bruit du laser, que j'entends, là... Il y a une autre personne qui arrive, on dirait. Pas étonnant, vu que le flic est mort pendant la chasse précédente. De ce qu'on se disait pendant les conférences, Gantz allait forcément le remplacer. Mon hypothèse est appuyée par le cri de surprise de Louane, que j'entends jusqu'ici. Je cours pour voir.

-Ah, t'as rien loupé, dit Raphaël. Il arrive à peine, là.

J'observe une tignasse noire qui boucle en tous sens et petit à petit, je vois des yeux jaunes injectés de sang, aux pupilles dilatées. Un nez crochu suit tout ça. Une peau usée et des traits anguleux, une mâchoire longue et pointue, pas de doute possible, c'est mon ancien voisin.


	8. Le moulin

Regard terrifiant. Air essoufflé. Haleine de rat mort. Mehmed Dacha me regarde comme si me tuer était, à présent, son souhait le plus cher.

-Mehmed? Tu... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu...

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse alors qu'il vient vers moi. Raphaël intervient alors, se rapprochant de quelques pas.

-C'est qui, ce mec? Florian, tu le connais?

-C'était mon ancien voisin... Il...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir. L'homme à la peau terreuse s'est jeté sur moi en criant, les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais, ses cheveux noirs et gras partis en arrière. Il est en train de m'étrangler, et il resserre sa prise jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent enfin à le dégager. Gwendoline essaie d'aider. Ils le plaquent tous les trois contre un mur, même mon pote au crâne brillant semble avoir quelques difficultés avec le forcené.

-JE LE TIENS, JE LE TIENS! hurle Raphaël.

-Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce type? Il porte même pas de combinaison! braille Maryse.

Mehmed grimace en montrant les dents comme un chien qui a la rage. Il n'a rien perdu de son énergie, mais heureusement pour moi, la prise de mes camarades est assez forte pour le maintenir hors de ma portée. Le toxicomane a l'air encore plus possédé que d'habitude, si toutefois cela est possible. Après une ou deux minutes de lutte et des menaces de Raphaël, mon agresseur finit par se calmer.

-Petit con, lâche-t-il, petit merdeux... Connard... Je vais te buter, tu entends Florian? Je vais te buter... Comme j'ai pu en buter bien d'autres, comme les poulets qui m'ont traqué tout à l'heure.

Ah, ça y est, il ne m'appelle plus Tony. Ironique, vu la situation. Je toussote avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

-Mehmed, déconne pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste? Pourquoi tu t'en... Kof! Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Youssef? Putain, Mehmed, pourquoi... C'est ton père, en plus!

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est toi qui m'a balancé aux flics, hein? Alors que t'es qu'un petit merdeux de camé à sa mère, hein? Le sale cafard qui touche du fric tous les mois par sa maman et à qui ça suffit pas. T'es fier, hein, mon gland? Combien tu m'as pris au juste en tout, hein, enculé? Tu m'a doublé en ramassant ma thune à ma place et en vendant mes sachets à moi, en me racontant que des bobards pour que j'aille me faire péter l'anus en prison? HEIN?! Et c'est quoi le délire, avec vos tenues moulantes? Vous êtes des fétichistes? ON EST OÙ PUTAIN?!

Il bave alors que son corps semble être sur le point de tomber, tout juste maintenu par les trois autres. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, je comprends que Louane a peur. Je signifie alors à la petite fille d'un bref signe de la tête que je peux gérer la situation.

-T'as rien à savoir, trou du cul. Tu croyais qu'on était copains? Que t'allais pouvoir me niquer? Personne me nique, moi, et je fais la peau à tous ceux qui essaient. T'es pas un caïd et tes gonzesses non plus, nan, t'es juste un branleur de merde avec une gueule de pédé. T'entends? J'vais te casser la gueule, petit pédé. Dès que toutes tes gonzes me lâchent, je t'écrase ta tête et je la fous en modèle réduit sur le rétroviseur de ma Fiat rouge. Tu sais, celle garée à ma planque dont j'avais parlé?

-Boucle-la, l'interrompit Maryse en lui donnant un coup à la tête. Toi, je sais pas qui tu es, mais t'es pas en position de menacer qui que ce soit. Florian, tout va bien?

-Oui.

Gwendoline, elle, par contre, n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle me regarde avec une drôle d'expression que je n'arrive pas à décrypter.

-Florian, c'est vrai, ce qu'il dit? Tu... Tu trafiques de la drogue?

Sainte merde. Pas ça. Tout sauf ça. Le bonheur auquel j'aspirais, l'équilibre que je commençais tout doucement à mettre en place. Tout va s'en aller d'un coup à cause de ce mec. À cause de ce déchet. Remarque, si lui est un déchet, je suis quoi, moi? Un menteur, un fainéant, un petit merdeux. Peut-être même un manipulateur aux yeux de Gwen. Mais j'avais juré de ne plus remettre le nez dans tout ça. Depuis que Mehmed Dacha s'était enfui de l'immeuble, j'avais juré de prendre soin de mon corps et soin de mon psychisme, tout ça pour survivre à l'ennui, aux pressions quotidiennes et à mon prochain travail pour Gantz.

-C'est pas vrai... Enfin, si, en fait, ça l'était. Mais plus maintenant. J'ai un vrai travail, aujourd'hui. Je te l'ai dit, non? Je... Je travaille pour Youssef. Je fais réellement plus rien d'illégal. Il faut que tu le saches, bébé. Je comptais te parler de cette période de ma vie un jour, mais j'étais trop... Perturbé en ce moment pour faire ça. Perturbé par plein de choses.

-Pff... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mehmed riait comme un dément. Lui qui était dans une rage folle quelques minutes auparavant, tout ça avait à présent l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

-Tu vas vraiment le croire, mademoiselle? Tu vas vraiment croire que quelqu'un qui a connu ce monde-là peut s'en échapper? Et surtout, tu crois vraiment qu'il le veut? Regarde les choses en face pouliche, c'est un sac à merde, il est comme moi. Il détraque un truc, il trouve une faille et il l'exploite jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse choper. Et si ce con reste en vie, wallah, il sera dans un état encore pire. Mais si tu cherches un bon parti... Il te baise bien, au moins?

Cette enflure laisse voir ses sales dents jaunes. Je veux le frapper mais Maryse est la première à réagir, car elle lui donne à nouveau un coup, plus puissant cette fois.

-Il va pas fermer sa grande gueule, lui?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait? demande Raphaël sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. Il a l'air clairement instable et on ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser compromettre la mission. J'ai jamais eu à tuer d'être humain, et à vrai dire je préfère en rester là. On pourrait pas lui casser quelque chose avant d'être téléportés? Qui vote pour?

_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien..._

Après la phrase de Raphaël, la même musique que la dernière fois est arrivée. Mehmed a l'air totalement ahuri, et Raphaël ainsi que Maryse le tiennent toujours. Gwendoline, elle, s'est écartée du groupe pour aller vers Louane. Visiblement, elle lui a demandé d'aller mettre sa propre combinaison, car quelques secondes après, la petite fille a couru vers la salle de bains. Pendant le temps où cette funeste chanson est portée par la voix chevrotante d'Édith Piaf, je me sens encore plus perdu qu'au premier soir. Comment vais-je arranger les choses avec Gwen?

CLANG! Les mêmes trois bras mécaniques qu'au premier soir se déplient, montrant des étagères remplies de quelques valises et d'une panoplie d'armes. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, maintenant, et je ne me laisserais plus prendre au piège. On va survivre, ce soir... Enfin, si on peut trouver un moyen de se débarrasser rapidement de Mehmed... Non. Mais comment est-ce que je peux penser comme ça, moi? Putain, je me mets à penser comme lui. Je suis pas pareil. Je suis pas un criminel, pas comme lui en tout cas, ni un meurtrier. Quoique. Non, c'est normal. Il a voulu me tuer et il est en train de détruire ma vie, encore plus qu'avant. C'est logique que j'aie envie de lui faire subir la même chose.

-On va pas le tuer. Ni lui casser quoi que ce soit. On est pas comme lui, on va juste le laisser là.

-Florian, t'es sûr de ton coup? demanda Maryse. Moi, je pense que pour cette fois, mon Raphi a raison. Vu l'attitude de ce taré à son arrivée, il pourrait vraiment tout faire foirer. On devrait au moins l'attacher, le bâillonner ou quelque chose dans ce genre... Non?

-On a pas de liens pour l'attacher, dit Raphaël. Mais on peut toujours essayer de lui faire un bâillon avec sa propre chemise. T'aimerais bien ça, hein, petite pute? dit Raphaël à Mehmed. Des gens comme toi, j'en ai connu dans mon bled. Des gros tarés psychotiques ensevelis dans leurs habitudes, qui portent l'agressivité sur eux comme un masque alors que sans came et sans douille, ils seraient incapables de quoi que ce soit, pour eux comme pour les autres. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. T'es un gros flippé. Je sais que tu es dirigé par ta peur, et ce soir, tu te feras probablement dessus. Je vais suivre l'avis de Florian et ne rien te casser, du moins, pour l'instant. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que ce soir, on risque de crever à chaque minute. Alors t'as pas intérêt à nous faire faux bond, sinon, je t'envoie servir d'appât pour qu'on puisse s'en sortir, on est d'accord? Maryse, Florian, aidez-moi.

Puis, on commença à déchirer sa veste et sa chemise, à la fois pour lui attacher les poignets mais aussi pour lui bloquer du tissu entre les mâchoires, et ainsi l'empêcher de parler. Gwendoline nous regardait faire, comme choquée par l'enchaînement des faits.

-C'est bon, il ne peut plus bouger, finis-je par dire après avoir entendu les protestations et les gémissements fous de mon ancien voisin. Faudra juste qu'on le relève rapidement sur ses deux jambes avant la téléportation, comme ça, il pourra marcher pendant que quelqu'un le braque. On devrait lui faire comprendre assez rapidement que ce ne sont pas des jouets. Allez les amis, on va lire les instructions?

Sans doute étonnés par une telle prise d'initiative, Raphaël et Maryse me suivirent vers la sphère noire, en prenant bien le soin de laisser Mehmed face contre terre, le dissuadant de faire quoi que ce soit. Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Après tout, c'est lui qui a manifesté des signes d'agressivité en premier, pas nous. Et puis je veux conserver ma nouvelle situation, ma nouvelle sensation de respect durement acquise au cours des dernières semaines. Gwendoline s'est remise à me fixer, d'un air apeuré. Pour une fois, je décide d'ignorer.

_Votre bande de larve5 va devoir trouver et buter cette bonne femme._

_5'iou plaît, m'5ieur5 dame5._

_Marie Groëtte._

-Marie Groëtte? riais-je. C'est marrant, ça me rappelle une vieille légende que me racontait mon oncle... Au sujet d'une sorcière, ou un truc du genre, qui dévorait les enfants.

-La photo que Gantz a affiché colle pas mal avec ce que tu dis, constate Maryse. Sans rire, c'est quoi ce sourire à chicots?

Et en effet, la photographie montrait une vieille femme au visage repoussant, au menton proéminent et aux dents ingrates, portant un chapeau pointu, des pattes d'oies énormes aux coins des yeux. Si on devait s'attarder sur ces mêmes yeux, on remarquait quelque chose de particulièrement angoissant: ils étaient entièrement blancs, comme ceux d'une aveugle, sans pupille et autre sensation provoquée qu'un effroi profond, rien à voir avec le martien Pétote. Visiblement, la petite Louane est de mon avis, car il semblerait qu'elle ait produit un son apeuré derrière moi. Me concernant, pas question de me laisser démonter par une image de conte pour gamin. Je dois protéger tout le monde. Et pour ça, je vais devoir tuer, sans aucune émotion différente de celle d'un travail bien fait. Sans surprise, les informations complémentaires étaient toujours aussi inutiles et stupides.

_5igne5 particulier5:_

_Gro5 nez. Bo55ue._

_Elle aime:_

_Le5 enfant5. Les marai5._

_5a phra5e préférée:_

_Marie! Le Groët!_

-Ça n'a juste aucun sens... Hâte de rentrer à la maison pour pioncer, dit Raphaël. Bon, tout le monde est en tenue?

Notre groupe acquiesça, à l'exception près de Mehmed.

-Bon... Toi, enchaîna-t-il en désignant notre prisonnier d'un signe de tête, on ne va rien te faire. Ce qui veut dire que si tu restes en vie, tu pourras te barrer et mener ta vie comme tu le sens. Mais on ne va pas t'aider non plus. Tu es un danger potentiel pour nous. Donc, si jamais tu t'éloignes ou si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, tu en subiras immédiatement les conséquences. Compris?

Pour toute réponse, Raphaël eut le droit à un regard noir.

-Ok. Je vais prendre les gros fusils, pour celle-ci. N'hésitez pas à faire de même. Sauf toi choupinette, je te connais et je sais que tu vas prendre les pistolets.

-Je les trouve quand même plus pratiques! protesta Maryse. Et puis, franchement, avec les lolos que je me tape, tu me vois transporter ça pendant toute la mission sans que mon dos n'en vienne à craquer?

-Ouais, pas faux...

Chacun prenait ses équipements dans le silence. Nous étions tous préparés au moment où le laser de la sphère noire s'enclencha. Il commença à désintégrer Gwendoline. Elle me regardait avec une tristesse franche. Le haut de son crâne disparut, avec ses cheveux, puis ses beaux yeux, habituellement taquins, aujourd'hui trop humides. Avant que sa bouche ne se soit évanouie vers notre destination, elle prononça une phrase d'une voix à peine audible.

-Reste près de Louane.

Les bottes noires de Gwen furent les dernières à quitter la pièce. Puis, je sentis comme un courant d'air froid sur la tête. Ça devrait être à mon tour d'être téléporté. En prenant une inspiration, je dis à tout le monde qu'on va s'en sortir. Je l'espère bien. La vérité, c'est que je suis prêt et affolé à la fois.

Sérieusement. Je suis seul sur un petit pont de bois, juste au-dessus d'un lac. Aucun signe de la présence de Gwendoline, ni d'aucun de mes équipiers. D'accord. Pas de panique. Grâce au site internet et aux informations reçues de Raphaël et Maryse, je sais que la téléportation des membres peut se faire en différé. Par contre, on a encore jamais entendu parler de personnes téléportées à des endroits différents, ou j'ai mal écouté. J'attends un peu. Le silence de la nuit se fait oppressant. Mais où sont-ils, putain?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décide de traverser d'un côté au hasard, complètement perdu. En fait, j'ai vu des lumières. Je décide de me diriger vers elles. Là, un petit chemin de caillasse rouge commence à s'articuler. Petit à petit, je distingue des haies, bien taillées, mais aucun signe d'activité humaine, ni extraterrestre d'ailleurs. Ça doit faire au moins trois minutes que je les attends en priant pour tomber sur eux tous, quelque part.

Tiens?

Alors que le chemin s'élargit, je finis par apercevoir une silhouette qui me tourne le dos. Sûrement une femme au vu la démarche, assez petite et portant une jupe longue. Je suis assez loin pour ne rien craindre, au cas où ça serait un alien... Même si rien ne semble formellement l'indiquer. Je m'approche tout doucement. Tentons une approche rationnelle, même si rien dans ce monde ne l'est. Malgré mon dégoût pour les séries télé, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de tuer Mimie Mathy en pleine promenade nocturne.

-Une souris verte, qui courait dans l'herbe... Je l'attrape par la queue... Je la montre à ces messieurs...

D'accord, très bien. C'est une enfant qui chantonne dehors, à dix heures du soir passées. Bien! Non, sans déconner, tout est normal. Cette mission me perturbe dès les premiers instants, putain. J'ai bien l'impression que malgré toute ma préparation, je reste impuissant face à l'étrangeté omniprésente. Alors, alien ou pas? Tant pis. Je décide de suivre mon intuition, de m'avancer vers la gamine et de me jeter à l'eau, enfin, façon de parler.

-Euh, bonjour, petite... Tu, euh... Dis-moi. Tu aurais vu une grande dame avec un costume noir, dans les parages?!

Elle se retourne. Ouf! Aucun choc visuel à éprouver, c'est juste une petite fille normale, huit ans à tout casser, avec un regard d'ange et de très beaux cheveux blonds bien coiffés, presque blancs, et une tenue assez élaborée pour une personne de son âge. Pas grand chose à voir avec Louane, en fait. Les parents doivent être assez friqués, vu ce qu'elle porte. Mais si elle vit bel et bien dans une famille aisée, pourquoi diable laisser traîner sa progéniture dehors, et surtout aussi tard? Les questions se bousculent dans ma petite caboche mais je ne vois aucun danger maintenant, j'en suis sûr. C'est juste une situation étrange avec une petite personne normale.

-J'ai du mal à retrouver la maison.

-Euh, dis, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit? Je... Oh. Attends une petite minute, tu habites dans le coin? Tu peux peut-être me renseigner sur l'endroit où on est? À moins que... À moins que tu ne sois aussi perdue que moi, gamine. Tu es là depuis combien de temps au juste?

-Sais pas, répondit la mioche.

-Et ils habitent où, tes parents?

-Dans une maison au bord du lac. Mais je la trouve plus, c'est vraiment trop bizarre!

-D'accord... D'accord.

On dirait bien que je ne vais rien tirer d'elle au niveau des informations, mais je ne peux pas non plus la laisser seule au milieu des bois, alors qu'on sait clairement qu'au moins un alien dangereux rôde ici. Finalement, il a fallu que je tranche entre deux approches, entre deux scénarios potentiellement lourds de conséquences qui pourraient influer sur ma sécurité et celle des autres.

-Suis-moi, je veux bien t'aider. On va retrouver ta maison ensemble, d'accord?

Elle sourit. Puis, en trottinant joyeusement vers le fond du chemin, elle disparaît, littéralement. Que... Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je viens de...

-FLORIAN! OHÉ! FLORIAN! ÇA VA, MEC?

Raphaël se dirige vers moi en courant, accompagné du reste de la fine équipe. Maryse braque Mehmed qui avance péniblement, au centre de la procession. Pour ma part, je suis choqué mais pas aphone. J'arrive à exprimer ce que je viens de voir en quelques mots simples.

-Il y avait une petite fille... Là, dis-je en désignant vainement un coin de terre lointain avec mon index. Une vraie petite fille... Et elle a disparu, en continuant à emprunter ce chemin de terre, là, tout au bout, entre les arbres resserrés.

-Le radar indiquait des aliens dans cette direction, grogna Raphaël. Et puis, tu as oublié? Aucun humain n'est sensé pouvoir nous voir pendant les missions, c'est écrit sur le site. On a d'abord essayé de te chercher, puis on a entendu des voix, proches de nous. Aucun moyen de trouver quoi que ce soit à part des animaux dans ce trou paumé, enfin, on a l'habitude. Et la petite fille, elle est partie où, au juste?!

-Je te dis qu'elle a littéralement disparu! Et je suis persuadé que c'était pas un alien, enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'était... Autre chose.

Notre leader me donna une tape compatissante sur l'épaule.

-Désolé. Il faut croire que tu as déjà craqué, craqué à cause des ruses minables de ces saloperies venues d'ailleurs. Ce ne sont pas des êtres humains. Ni autre chose que des nuisances dont il faut se débarrasser. Allez les filles, il faut rester groupés et suivre cette piste, ces trucs ne vont pas crever tout seuls. Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on rentre chez nous.

Nous nous enfonçons alors dans les bois, les uns proches des autres. Mehmed, lui, regarde dans toutes les directions, pour chercher un moyen de s'échapper. Pas possible, mon gars. T'es embarqué dans la même galère que nous, et avec un peu de chance, ça va même réussir à te faire relativiser les tourments de ta propre existence. C'était pas si mal, hein, de vivre dans l'immeuble de Youssef?

-C'est ici, dit Raphaël en tenant le radar, alors que nous sortons enfin de l'obscurité. Le machin ne bouge plus. C'est juste à une centaine de mètres, bordel. Tenez-vous prêts.

On n'entendait pourtant rien d'autre que l'écoulement de l'eau autour de nous, alors que nous avions rejoint ce qui semblait être un vieux moulin, éclairé de l'intérieur. On voyait à la pierre blanche recouverte de mousse que le monument était ancien, mais aussi qu'il avait été restauré par un quelconque investisseur. Pour preuve, la porte en acier galvanisé était accompagnée d'un écriteau défendant d'entrer pour cause de travaux. Au vu du portrait de Marie Groëtte de tout à l'heure, j'avais vraiment l'impression que nous étions bel et bel dans le Pas-de-Calais, sans toutefois pouvoir déceler une localisation plus précise.

Raphaël poussa doucement la porte, qui, à mon grand étonnement, était ouverte. C'était comme si on voulait nous inciter à entrer pour mieux nous piéger. Le groupe pénétra dans le moulin assez vite, moi en dernier. Je voyais des boules orangées vaciller sur le crépi mural, jusqu'à ce que...

-Bordel de...

L'intérieur était tout simplement terrifiant. La première chose qui nous accueillait, pour commencer, était un corps allongé, d'un être petit, gris, aux traits humains, mais pourvu d'un regard noir, éteint. La bouche ouverte, dans un frisson de douleur immobile, soulignait le nez ratatiné du cadavre d'un autre monde. On observait, au sol, des lignes vermeil brillantes, entourant des runes avec un sorte de pentacle, retourné. Une dizaine de bougies consumaient leur cire paisiblement en compagnie de bruits plus ou moins naturels. Le bois travaille. Le vent souffle au-dehors. Et on entend comme quelque chose bouillir, en haut.

-Maman, dit Louane, s'il te plaît, maman, j'ai peur!

-Tout... Tout ira bien si tu restes calme.

Gwendoline, sa fille accrochée à sa jambe, avait un contrôle d'elle-même assez ahurissant. Raphaël semblait réfléchir. Mehmed, en proie à la panique, venait d'uriner.

-Beurk! Dégueulasse! lâcha Maryse. Bon, ben pour la peine, tu vas monter en premier, ou je te descends.

-Mh-hm! Mmmh!

Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied à l'arrière-train et je crus entendre un craquement.

-Vas-y, j'te dis!

À contrecœur, le toxicomane escalada, mains liées, les hautes marches de pierre situées à droite du cercle. La silhouette maigre de notre prisonnier avait disparu. Notre tension était à son comble. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser, le corps tremblant, que l'ancien électricien allait mourir seul.

-MH! MH! MMMH!

Des gémissements retentissaient avec un terrible écho. Pas le temps de réfléchir dans ce genre de situation. Raphaël, Maryse et moi, nous nous précipitions au secours de mon ancien voisin avec toute la puissance de nos combinaisons, comme persuadés que c'était pile le bon moment pour agir.

-Il y en a un autre! cria Raphaël. Un autre est apparu sur le radar!

-FLORIAN! hurla Gwen.

Le petit corps faible s'était levé, derrière ma petite amie, alors que tout semblait indiquer qu'il était mort. Il essayait de l'attraper, de ses longs bras décharnés. Merde!

-OCCUPEZ-VOUS DE MEHMED! hurlais-je à mes équipiers avec une douleur soudaine au ventre.

Ce qu'ils firent. Je dégainais alors d'un coup mon pistolet en "X" afin d'exterminer la créature. Crève saloperie, crève! Merde! Je l'ai manqué?

J'ai pourtant entendu la détonation caractéristique de l'arme, c'est impossible! Non, c'est juste le retard! La tête de l'abomination a implosé soudainement, laissant sur le sol ce qui ressemblait à des abats de volaille, pourris. L'odeur dégagée était infecte. Les petits bouts de viande, roses et clairs à l'intérieur, mais décolorés à l'extérieur, décoraient maintenant cet endroit avec leurs lueurs gluantes. Ma tête tournait, et le malaise s'accentuait. Tout devenait flou à nouveau, ne laissant que d'ignobles taches de couleurs délavées. Les contours des formes autour de moi disparaissaient. C'est étrange que mes capacités visuelles soient défaillantes au moment où elles me seraient les plus utiles.

-Florian! FLORIAN!

Je devinais la voix de Gwendoline. Puis, je sentis ses mains serrées sur mes épaules.

-Hé! FLORIAN! Il faut que tu te relèves, s'il te plaît!

Elle me secoue. Je cligne des yeux. Je vois quelque chose ramper, ça s'approche.

-Gwen! Attention!

-AH!

Sans aucun doute, elle venait de crier. Les signaux que je recevais m'informaient de sa chute, mais tout devenait également plus sombre. Ma vision est toujours aussi trouble, déformée, mais j'entends nettement des gémissements. Je frappe dans le vide.

-Gwen! NON! LÂCHE-LA!

Je continue à donner de plus en plus de coups dans l'air, en essayant de heurter, au moins de toucher la créature, mais en vain. Cette chose, je la sens. Ça la traîne hors de la pièce. Ça doit être petit, très petit. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que je n'arrive pas à la toucher. En fait, j'ai la désagréable impression que c'est un autre de ces petits corps ternes et affreux, comme celui que je viens de tuer il y a quelques instants. J'ai mal à la tête. Je sens mes genoux fléchir. Je dois rattraper cette horreur, à tout prix. C'est pas possible! Pas ça! Je ne peux pas laisser Gwendoline en danger, je dois l'aider! Gwen. Ma tête claque contre la pierre froide. Je ne sens plus rien, rien du tout.

-Le bleu, debout!

Je me lève au centre de la pièce. L'entrée du moulin ressemble toujours autant à un charnier, mais plus aucune douleur. Maryse me regarde, l'air sévère, après m'avoir visiblement donné un coup de pied dans le dos pour me réveiller. Elle est en compagnie de Louane.

-Ma tête... Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Bordel... Où... Où est... Raphaël? Et, l'autre toxico, il est où?

-Raphaël est parti à la poursuite d'une de ces petites horreurs parce qu'une d'entre elles est partie avec Gwen. Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi et de la gamine. Tu as fait une sorte de malaise. Mais rassure-toi, t'étais pas le seul.

Elle jette un regard dégoûté vers le mur circulaire, ou plus précisément, vers le petit tas informe que constitue maintenant Mehmed Dadcha. Il suffoque, on dirait qu'il a la rage. De la bave jusqu'à la poitrine, de la mousse blanche sort clairement de sa gorge. Son état semble bien pire que le mien. Son regard, blanc, est réellement inquiétant. Je me demande si j'ai pu être comme ça il y a quelques instants, et surtout, pendant combien de temps mon état inconscient s'est prolongé?

-Il y avait une marmite à l'étage, reprend Maryse, avec un de ces petits êtres gris qui s'en occupait. Il a été tenace, mais on a réussi à l'avoir. Plein de bocaux, aussi. C'était ça, le bruit qu'on entendait dans tout le moulin. Une potion, enfin, plus précisément, ces choses préparaient une sorte de mixture hallucinogène, ça a dû perturber ton cerveau. Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

-De la magie? Je crois pas ça possible, répondis-je, encore décontenancé toutefois. C'est juste un appât à crédules. La vie ailleurs, par contre, j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir à l'oeuvre. Il me semble plus probable que ça soit une espèce de science inconnue, mais très clairement, la chasse aux sorcières, c'est pas mon truc. Mais au fait... Pourquoi juste moi? Pourquoi moi et Mehmed seulement?

-Tu veux dire, pourquoi nous autres n'avons pas été touchés? Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est comme l'hypnose. Des gens y sont sensibles, d'autres pas. J'ai vu des trucs qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être du coin, mais parmi les ingrédients il y avait de drôles de champignons rouges, et un récipient plein à craquer de feuilles de coca.

Des feuilles de coca? Attends, j'ai pu inhaler de la coke, à ce moment précis? C'est plutôt inattendu, mais dans ce cas, ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi j'y suis plus sensible, et pourquoi Mehmed, avec son cerveau en vacances en Colombie, est carrément en train de passer de l'autre côté. Finalement, nous décidons de partir, Maryse, Louane et moi, en laissant mon ancien voisin tout seul, qui risque d'être davantage un poids lourd à supporter qu'autre chose. Nous sommes donc juste une allumette, une femme et une petite fille, sans radar, en train d'arpenter les environs d'un domaine marécageux, sinistre et inconnu, à rechercher désespérément ma copine et notre leader au système pileux défaillant.


	9. Marie Groëtte

Nous marchons dans cette espèce de forêt, ou peut-être est-ce une sorte de parc, qui sait? Impossible d'évaluer avec précision la taille de la zone dans laquelle nous avons été expédiés. En tout cas, retrouver son chemin ici est absolument impossible de nuit. Parmi les choses que nous découvrons, il y a des canards, des moustiques, mais aussi des grenouilles bruyantes, nichées dans les petits points d'eau qui peuplent çà et là les chemins. Louane a failli s'enfoncer dans la gadoue, mais rien de grave. Nos pieds foulent les tourbières sans que nos yeux ne puissent apercevoir les autres. Mon dos est raidi par le stress. Je me risque à poser une question.

-Maryse...

-Quoi? me répond la guerrière aux mèches violacées.

-Tu as déjà eu des soucis, avec Raphaël?

Sa bouche remonte en une nette grimace d'exaspération. Décidément, elle a vraiment au moins ça en commun avec son mari, qui n'est pas non plus du genre à lâcher facilement des sourires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là? Et, quel rapport ça a avec la putain de mission?

-Non, je me disais... Tu sais, pour cette affaire de trafic de drogue. Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que j'étais en plein dedans, et genre, pas juste un peu. J'avais littéralement aucun espoir de vivre. Aujourd'hui, c'est complètement l'inverse. Je veux plus que jamais profiter de ce que j'ai, et Gantz m'en a fait prendre conscience. Tu crois que Gwen va... M'en vouloir longtemps, pour avoir fait ça?

-Ça ne me concerne pas. Mais si j'étais à la place de cette fille, j'aimerais au moins effectivement avoir des excuses. Tu aurais dû lui dire la vérité.

Lui dire la vérité? Elle est bien bonne, celle-là. Qui accepterait de sortir avec un déchet? De le soutenir? De partager son existence avec un mec prisonnier de ses peurs, prêt à tout pour éviter la douleur et les difficultés? Non, je sais comment je suis. J'essayais de changer. J'essayais vraiment, pendant ces deux semaines. Et j'étais en bonne voie. Oui! C'est encore trop tôt pour avoir des regrets, je pourrais toujours trouver une astuce ou deux pour gagner sa confiance à nouveau. Lui offrir quelque chose. Apprendre encore plus ce qu'elle aime. Fouiller ses poubelles? Mais à quoi je pense, moi? Rien ne tourne rond dans ma caboche. Depuis que Mehmed est arrivé dans la chambre du Carlton, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir normalement. Et si au final, j'étais comme lui? Et si au final, je n'avais rien à offrir à Gwendoline, rien d'autre à offrir que des problèmes? Il faut que je me responsabilise. C'est fini tout ça, fini les doutes. Je ne suis plus un gosse. Je ne dois plus accorder d'importance à ces petites voix dans ma tête, mais tout simplement avancer. Oui, avancer... OUTCH!

-Hé, Florian, maugréa Maryse après m'avoir donné un coup sur la tête, je vois très bien à quoi tu penses, mais mon mari et ta copine sont peut-être en danger. Alors tu intellectualises moins et tu marches plus! Sinon, je te refais le portrait sur-le-champ!

Bon, entendu, je reporte les tourments intérieurs à plus tard. La zone est énorme, et on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Je pense que Raphaël est du genre costaud. Sinon, il ne se serait pas aventuré seul pour sauver Gwendoline à ma place, à moins d'être inconscient... Mais je me sens mal. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je perde connaissance? Je suis une merde. Caillou pourrait s'en sortir et nous ramener Gwen, mais le manque de stimulations sonores m'inquiète. Les brindilles craquent légèrement sous nos pas. Le vent se fait de plus en plus rare, absorbé par le dépôt de matière organique au sol, et aussi par les vieux chênes. Rien de particulier à signaler en dehors des bruits du bois. Aucune présence animale, nous sommes juste un post-ado, une adulte et une enfant.

Une chanson guillerette va interrompre notre marche, à ma grande surprise.

-Une souris verte, qui courait dans l'herbe... Je l'attrape par la queue... Je la montre à ces messieurs...

C'est pas croyable. À une dizaine de mètres se trouve la même petite fille que j'ai croisé au début de la mission. Les mêmes mèches blondes claires, le même pas sautillant, la même longue robe. Je sens mon coeur battre à cent à l'heure.

-Ohé! Toi!

Mon visage se fige. Le sien aussi. J'ai peut-être eu tort de crier comme ça, de parler sur ce ton. Elle s'est retournée vers moi avec un air apeuré, puis, sans tarder, elle a commencé à s'enfuir après avoir exécuté un demi-tour presque irréel, les plis de sa robe l'ayant accompagnée en créant de l'air comme un fantôme. Il y a des moments où l'instinct vous pousse à faire des choses irrationnelles, sans que vous même ne puissiez clairement l'expliquer avec le recul. Cet instant où j'ai croisé le regard d'une petite fille effrayée fait partie de ces moments de ma vie. J'ai couru vers elle, c'était comme si c'était urgent. Comme si ne pas la suivre à ce moment provoquerait des dégâts irréparables. La voix de Maryse retentit comme un coup de tonnerre, me faisant ralentir au passage.

-FLORIAN! OÙ EST-CE QUE TU VAS?

-Je veux pas rester toute seule! Je veux pas rester toute seule! suppliait Louane en sanglotant.

-Toutes les deux, suivez-moi! La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette petite fille, elle nous avait amenés vers le moulin! J'ai le pressentiment qu'elle n'est pas une présence hostile et qu'elle pourrait nous venir en aide, alors on doit se dépêcher!

-CE QUE TU DIS N'A AUCUN SENS, IL N'Y A PAS DE PETITE FILLE!

-SUIVEZ-MOI ET FERMEZ-LA!

Moi-même, j'ai conscience de donner l'impression de raconter n'importe quoi, d'où mon débordement d'agressivité. Je ne crois pas aux sorcières, ni aux esprits de personnes décédées ou aux manifestations paranormales. C'est pas mon genre. Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Une petite fille terrifiée qui cherchait sa maison. Peu importe par quel moyen elle arrive à nous, elle nous a bel et bien amenés vers le moulin. En suivant le raisonnement selon lequel elle est un aimant à extraterrestres, ça nous amènera forcément vers Gwen et Raphaël. Je prie pour que mon hypothèse soit la bonne, sinon, on est bons pour crever, à force se perdre éternellement ici. Il faut que je mette de côté mon esprit terre à terre, et que j'arrive à composer avec ce qui n'est pas habituel. Qui sait ce qui nous arrivera si nous ne bouclons pas la mission à temps?

Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à Gwendoline. Gwen. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre. Je sens que je vais bien plus vite. Ça doit être la combinaison qui fait son travail, comme indiqué sur le site. J'arrive au bout du chemin, au bout de mon parcours. Je vois Raphaël qui combat une masse noire, non, attends... C'est la sorcière. C'est Marie Groëtte.

Il est en position de tir, mais il n'y arrive pas. C'est fou, mais cette chose est sur un balai, et elle virevolte au rythme des détonations produites par le flingue, en riant comme une démente. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et où est Gwen? Maryse me pousse et sort ses armes. Moi aussi. Après peut-être une minute, Raphaël réussit à lui tirer dans la jambe. La sorcière tombe face contre terre, en plein dans la boue. Son balai s'enfuit sans elle. Un objet rond et petit ressemblant à une grenade roule sur le sol, sans qu'on ne le remarque tout de suite, sorte de truc orangé qui dégage une faible lueur verte.

Je me mets à couvrir la petite Louane avec mon corps, attendant l'impact du coin de l'oeil. Je vois cette lumière dégueulasse qui augmente en intensité. Ça grandit. Ça explose. Moi et les autres sommes projetés en arrière, et je sens que ma peau brûle, sur le côté gauche de mon visage... Putain.

Une ombre émerge de la fumée, du chaos. Le chapeau pointu de Marie Groëtte est nettement perceptible. Est-ce qu'elle s'avance vers moi? Est-ce que... Est-ce que je vais mourir? J'ai peur. J'aimerais que tout ça prenne fin. Mais alors que je m'attends au pire je suis écarté par un vieil orteil couleur de vase, dépassant d'une espèce de chaussure de cuir. Bientôt, tout le pied de la sorcière suit, et je geins dans l'herbe, impuissant.

-Ah... L'enfant, gémit la sorcière d'une voix de crécelle, l'enfant est venue jusqu'à moi!

L'enfant? Est-ce qu'elle parle de la petite fille qui fuyait tout à l'heure? Attends... BORDEL, NON! Je la vois ébouriffer le crâne de Louane. Je ne la laisserai pas faire. Je dois... Je dois rester clair. Putain... Cette saloperie d'alien me regarde. Elle sourit avec ses chicots. Je me relève. Je titube, mais je suis bien résolu à exploser cette connasse avec tout ce que j'ai. Elle resserre ses mains sur le cou de la petite alors je cours dans sa direction. Un coup porté vers son visage, un autre vers son ventre. Aucun des deux ne passe, alors que la sorcière tient toujours la gamine entre ses griffes.

-Tu vas mourir, chasseur. J'ai lu en toi.

Ma vision se trouble. Elle est derrière moi, je le sens! Je la saisis en resserrant un bras et en la faisant cracher! Parfait, ça lui apprendra à ce monstre! Je sors enfin mon pistolet, en l'appuyant bien fort contre son cou. Cette fois, c'est bon, je le sens! Plus aucun malaise, plus aucune vapeur ne m'empêchera de la tuer! Je presse les deux gâchettes, ce qui rompt ses tissus en causant une implosion, puis une décapitation. L'affreuse tête est enfin tombée. Louane hurle. Peu importe, il faut que je la mette hors de danger. Je pointe mon arme vers le crâne mort alors que la douleur à mon visage est insoutenable.

-ATTENDS, NON! NE FAIS PAS ÇA!

Incroyable. Si j'avais pas déjà vécu une nuit d'enfer avec les martiens Pétote et maïs, je serais terrifié. Les lèvres du visage de Marie Groëtte se sont mises à bouger pour articuler des mots.

-Bravo, tu as gagné. Tu vas me tuer, et ensuite? Arrête un peu et regarde autour de toi! Si on met de côté l'enfant, ils sont tous morts. REGARDE!

-Quoi?

Hésitant, je redresse ma colonne vertébrale pour pouvoir me tourner sans difficulté. Une vapeur verte est encore bien visible, mais commence à se dissiper. Je plisse les yeux. Autour de moi, c'est... Oh non. Raphaël est inerte, le corps complètement cramé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Non, je ne peux pas le croire! Il était trop proche de la déflagration? Le cadavre de Maryse est à quelques mètres, ne laissant aucune ambiguïté possible. La pauvre a l'estomac troué, tripes à l'air. Je ne veux pas voir ça plus longtemps. Non, bordel, c'est pas vrai! Pas ça! Je vais faire payer à cette saloperie, que je regarde maintenant avec dégoût. Regarde-moi. Oui, regarde-moi bien. Tu vas mourir par ma main, dès que j'aurais pressé ces deux gâchettes. Tu as tué mes amis. Je lui écrase le visage avec ma botte d'un coup violent, sans faiblir.

-Tu peux encore les sauver, Florian...

Quoi? Cette horreur en veut encore? Et puis même, comment se fait-il que ça parle alors que rien n'irrigue son cerveau?

Peu importe, plus question de me faire avoir par des tours de magie, je vais venger mes amis. Oui, mes amis. Raphaël, Maryse, Gwendoline. Ils m'ont accepté, ils m'ont compris! Je vais achever cet extraterrestre, et protéger Louane... Oui, protéger Louane. C'est le plus important. Gwendoline. Est-ce que tu es morte, toi aussi? Je ne t'ai pas vue. Est-ce que cette petite fille est tout ce qu'il reste de toi? Je... Je ne veux pas le croire. Pas question de croire que tu es morte, toi aussi. Tu es forcément là. Tu es quelque part. La sorcière arrive encore à parler, mais c'est complètement impossible. Oui, c'est impossible.

-Tu peux la ramener, elle aussi. Je peux tous les ramener à la vie.

-TA GUEULE, CONNASSE, TA GUEULE! FERME-LA!

-Tu dois... Juste me laisser m'approcher de l'enfant. Allez, dépêche-toi Florian! Donne-moi l'enfant, vite!

-La ferme, connasse... TU VAS FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE!

Je donne un grand coup de pied dans la tête, ce qui la fait voler. J'entends des rires, des rires partout. Ça résonne comme si j'étais sous une cloche, c'est horrible. Je dois lutter. Je dois rester conscient de tout ce qui se passe. Je tombe sur les genoux. Je rampe, tout en sueur, vers la tête qui continue à ricaner. Au moment où j'essaie d'attraper cette salope démoniaque par les cheveux, elle s'enfonce sans raison dans le sol.

-Tu es sous l'effet d'un puissant hallucinogène, Florian. Tu m'as tout dit sur toi et tu es le seul à être en vie. Seul, avec la fillette. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Florian, mais je suis encore là. Tu ne m'as jamais touchée. Aucun de tes tirs, aucun de tes coups n'a pu atteindre ma personne. Lâche la fillette maintenant, et je t'épargnerai bien des souffrances. Tu es encore en train de la couvrir avec ta carcasse. T'en rends-tu compte?

Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? J'écarquille les yeux. La tête continue à fuir jusqu'aux entrailles de la terre, et les couleurs deviennent plus saturées. Un rose pétant vibre autour de moi, puis un bleu électrique. Ma tête me fait horriblement mal, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de hurler.

-Moi seule peut arrêter ça, Florian. Moi seule! Soumets-toi! Lâche l'enfant! Arrête de combattre et je te ramène à tes... Comment les appelles-tu, déjà? Ah oui. Des... «Amis», c'est ça?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Louane est plus loin, je ne la touche même pas. Néanmoins, cette obstination qu'a la sorcière me fait me poser des questions. Furtivement, je risque une inspection de mon champ visuel. Et là, je me vois, en train de tenir Louane. Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer? Je n'y comprends plus rien. J'existe en double, en deux exemplaires? Ou alors, je deviens fou? Chiotte!

-Le combustible de la grenade est si puissant qu'il t'a rendu inconscient. Et à cause des effets produits par le gaz, tout se passe dans ta tête. Tu as beau ne pas assimiler la matière, tu arrives à entendre ma voix, même si ton corps est toujours en train de la serrer. Tu as perdu, chasseur. Ne t'obstine pas. Toutes ces vies, la tienne... Et celles de Raphaël, Maryse et surtout, celle de Gwendoline... Tout cela vaut-il la peine d'être sacrifié, juste pour une pauvre et misérable gamine? Mon marché est très humain. Je pourrais ressusciter les autres et vous laisser repartir d'où vous êtes venus. Tu as juste l'enfant à me laisser en échange. Dans la mesure où je pourrais te tuer de façon immédiate, je me considère comme très magnanime.

-Jamais... Et puis de toute manière, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas déjà buté, connasse?

-Je commence à tout doucement perdre patience. Je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer l'enfant, alors s'il te plaît, écarte-toi. Tu as juste à réintégrer ton corps en courant vers lui. Tout peut encore bien se passer.

-NON!

-ÉCARTE-TOI!

La voix de la sorcière s'était muée en un cri horrible, sur une fréquence qui m'a projeté loin, très loin. Moi, mon âme ou une débilité du même acabit, qu'est-ce que j'en sais? En tout cas, j'ai vu des bandes lumineuses blanches se former à toute vitesse, senti un courant d'air froid comme la mort, et j'ai cligné des yeux. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas mourir, putain. Alors qu'importe... Je me battrai, jusqu'au bout, et si je suis désarmé, j'utiliserai mes poings! Non! Ça ne sert plus à rien. Il faut accueillir tout ça avec sérénité, maintenant. Si mon corps est fichu, alors... C'est la fin. Adieu à tout.

Mais visiblement, je vais encore être obligé de ressentir la douleur plus longtemps.

Ma vision est redevenue nette, je vois s'élever un pantin macabre, chapeau à terre, une morveuse blonde qu'elle tire par les cheveux. Ça s'élève, sans cesse, à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol. Puis, l'ombre disparaît d'un coup, avec Louane, dans une détonation assourdissante. J'avais les bras complètement écartés, à l'instant? Mais c'est loin d'être le pire. Maintenant, dans la pénombre, je reconnais d'autres silhouettes, éclairées par la fulgurance des flammes vacillantes qui se consument lentement sur l'herbe. C'est Raphaël et Maryse. Ils me regardent d'un air terrible qui n'annonce rien de bon.

-T'as merdé, me lâche le leader sans détour. Putain, Florian! Pourquoi tu lui as donné la gamine?

-Mais je... J'ai fait ça?

-Pire, même! s'écrie Maryse. Tu nous a carrément attaqués, avec la combinaison à pleine puissance!

Je tremble. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ce qu'ils disent peut être vrai.

-Non... Merde. Je me suis battu, merde! C'EST PAS VRAI! J'ai voulu la protéger... J'ai voulu protéger tout le monde! J'ai... J'ai été drogué par ce truc? POU... POURQUOI CETTE MERDE DE GAZ NE VOUS FAIT RIEN? C'EST PAS NORMAL, IL DOIT Y AVOIR UNE EXPLICATION...

-En fait oui, dit Raphaël, les poings sur les côtes, il y en a probablement une. T'es un ancien toxico, c'est ça?

-Je... Oui, c'est vrai j'ai déjà touché à ça. Mais là... C'est juste...

Raphaël est droit, comme en train de me jauger. Je prie simplement pour que tout ça s'arrête, et vite. Je veux juste en finir. Arrêter avec cette existence qui me rend malade. C'est ça, c'est la maladie de vivre. Putain. Et dire que j'ai cru pendant un moment que j'allais faire quelque chose de constructif...

-T'as pris quoi, en tout et pour tout? finit-il par enchaîner.

-Cocaïne, cannabis, ecsta et LSD. Mais ça fait déjà, bientôt... Deux ans. Deux ans que c'est fini. J'ai définitivement coupé les ponts avec tous ceux qui m'ont initié à ça, depuis que mon ancienne copine m'a lâché.

Mon ancienne copine, ouais. Et encore, je suis même pas sûr que ce soit le terme qui convienne. Elle était pas du genre à dire facilement qu'elle m'aimait. On baisait en fait, et c'est tout. Je ne dois pas penser à ça.

-Faut pas chercher trop loin, continue Raphaël. Ta consommation de toutes ces saloperies a dû niquer tes récepteurs de sérotonine. Ça, plus le stress d'une mission à hauts risques, j'imagine. C'est comme ça que cette espèce de gaz qu'elle utilise partout pourrait, hypothétiquement, atteindre ton cerveau, non?

Il regardait sa femme qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. D'accord. D'accord Raphaël, je prends note, mon cerveau est fichu.

-Mais à toi et à Maryse, ça vous a vraiment rien fait?

-Si, bien sûr. Je suis suffisamment conscient pour garder le contrôle, mais on est globalement ralentis, dans le coaltar, quoi. Sans non plus avoir des hallucinations poussées, pas comme le truc qui semble t'être arrivé, en tout cas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la priorité, c'est de pourchasser cette sorcière. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pour s'envoler, elle avait perdu son putain de balai.

-Rien n'est logique dans cette histoire de merde, finis-je par lui répondre, excédé. Cette connasse peut attendre, il faut... Il faut qu'on retrouve Gwendoline le plus vite possible.

-Eh, Florian, dit sèchement Raphaël. Je te rappelle que la sorcière a aussi Louane avec elle, une gamine de sept ans qui n'est a priori pas en capacité de se défendre. Même avec les combinaisons, on a rien pu faire, et son gaz empoisonné t'a complètement bousillé les neurones, jusqu'à te faire voir des choses qui ne sont pas là. Mais si on doit tenter notre chance, il est beaucoup plus logique de poursuivre la sorcière, où qu'elle soit partie. Il suffit de regarder l'écran du radar, alors dans ce cas...

La courbe de la bouche de Raphaël prit une puissance inquiétante. Il regardait le boîtier noir, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a perdu tout espoir.

-Débile de gadget. Putain. Cette connerie, elle est... Complètement cassée.

Alors que j'encaissais encore la gravité de l'information, j'entendis un cri féminin, tout proche de nous. Une interpellation, en fait.

-HÉ, MARYSE! RAPHAËL! ATTENDEZ... ATTENDEZ-MOI DEUX SECONDES!

Coup de théâtre. Alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir, voilà que la femme qui a changé ma vie arrive en boitillant vers nous, émergeant du sombre sentier boisé au loin. Oui! Putain, Gwen! Tu es encore en vie, c'est... C'est...

-OHÉ, GWEN! crie Maryse. ARRÊTE DE MARCHER, ON VIENT VERS TOI!


End file.
